Special 3-The return of Wicked Gods
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: It's not easy to defeat a God, especially when he revives again and again. THis time the Wicked Gods are more than real and the evil doers trying to restore them, mean serious business.


**SUPER SPECIAL** **3**

 **Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΟΧΘΗΡΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ**

Το Φως της καταστροφής είχε σβήσει και δεν απειλούσε πια τη Γη. Και ο πρώην κάτοχός του ανήκει πλέον στην ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών. Τώρα τα μέλη της είναι εφτά στο σύνολο και είναι έτοιμοι να υπερασπίσουν τον πλανήτη σε κάθε περίπτωση. Όσο για την Kurai, προσαρμόστηκε γρήγορα στο κλίμα της ομάδας και κατάφερε να αφομοιωθεί με τους υπόλοιπους ενισχύοντας μάλιστα τους δεσμούς της με τη Sailor Moon, τη δίδυμη αδερφή της και φυσικά με τον Neo, το βαρύ πυροβολικό της ομάδας και μοναδικό άντρα αυτής...

Ήταν φανερό ότι οι ήρωές μας αναζητούσα την ηρεμία μετά από τόσες συνεχείς μάχες, αλλά απ' ότι φαίνεται η ηρεμία δεν τους συμπαθούσε και πολύ καθώς πολύ σύντομα θα καλούνταν και πάλι να επιστρέψουν στη δράση...

Στο μεταξύ, στην άλλη πλευρά του Ατλαντικού, στα εργαστήρια της NASA, μια πρόσφατη ανακάλυψη ερχόταν να γράψει ιστορία στο χώρο της αστρονομίας. Σύμφωνα με τους ερευνητές, ένας ένατος πλανήτης βρέθηκε στα όρια του ηλιακού μας συστήματος, περισσότερα στοιχεία δεν έχουν δημοσιευτεί ακόμα και το μόνο που είναι μέχρι στιγμής γνωστό, είναι η προσωρινή του ονομασία. Ο πλανήτης αυτός ονομάστηκε Χ και βρισκόταν μερικές χιλιάδες χιλιόμετρα δυτικά του πλανήτη Ποσειδώνα, το μέγεθός του ήταν περίπου ίδιο με αυτό του Άρη και οι κλιματολογικές του συνθήκες είναι ακόμα αδιευκρίνιστες. Κανείς όμως δεν ήξερε τι έκρυβε στην πραγματικότητα το έδαφος αυτού του νέου κόσμου...

Στην επιφάνεια του πλανήτη Χ, κατοικούσε μια φυλή που δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτα με τη δική μας και θα αποδεικνυόταν άμεσα ότι η παρουσία αυτού του πλανήτη θα απειλούσε άμεσα τη Γη...

Συγκεκριμένα, μια διαβολική ομάδα βρικολάκων ετοίμαζε το σατανικό της σχέδιο να εισβάλουν στη Γη και να την κατακτήσουν, άγνωστο πώς, έμαθαν για τη δύναμη των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών τους οποίους είχαν νικήσει οι ήρωές μας στο παρελθόν και τους είχαν σφραγίσει στα βάθη της αβύσσου. Αυτά τα τρία τέρατα λοιπόν ήθελαν με κάποιον τρόπο να τα αναστήσουν και με τη δική τους βοήθεια και σε συνδυασμό με τον διψασμένο για αίμα στρατό των βαμπίρ, θα κυριαρχούσαν στη Γη εξαφανίζοντας όλους τους θνητούς.

Αρχηγός αυτής της ομάδας ήταν μια γυναίκα που μισούσε τους ανθρώπους όσο τίποτε άλλο. Ήταν η Κόμισσα Carmilla. Και μοναδικός της σκοπός ήταν να εξαφανίσει κάθε ανθρώπινο ον χρησιμοποιώντας την ακόρεστη δίψα της. Στον πλανήτη Χ κατοικούσε μέσα σε ένα κάστρο στο οποίο έμεναν και όλοι οι υποτακτικοί της που έκαναν τις προετοιμασίες για την τελική εισβολή:

-Υψηλοτάτη...Είναι όλα έτοιμα όπως διατάξατε...Της είπε ο ένας από τους δύο άντρες της ομάδας, ο Κόμης Mangus Lee.

-Υπέροχα...Σε λίγο η Γη θα γίνει δική μας. Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι που την κατοικούν, μου προκαλούν αηδία...Δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από ζώα φάρμας...Σε λίγο ένας μετεωρίτης θα ταυτίσει την τροχιά του με τη δική μας, ετοιμαστείτε, αυτός ο μετεωρίτης θα γίνει το εισιτήριό μας για να φτάσουμε ...

-Μάλιστα...Απάντησε αυτός και αποχώρησε αμέσως...Όσο γι αυτήν, έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση:

«Σε λίγο όλοι οι θνητοί θα είναι παρελθόν...Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να μου σταθεί εμπόδιο...» Είπε στον εαυτό της και ξέσπασε σε ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο. Δε γνώριζε όμως για τους υπερασπιστές της Γης και θα τους μάθαινε γρήγορα...

Μετά από μερικές ημέρες, ο μετεωρίτης πέρασε πάνω αό τον πλανήτη Χ και η διαβολική ομάδα τον χρησιμοποίησε για να μεταφερθεί στη Γη. Μετά από μερικά έτη φωτός ταξιδιού, ο μετεωρίτης προσέκρουσε στην επιφάνεια της Γης και συγκεκριμένα στο έδαφος της Ιαπωνίας προκαλώντας έναν πολύ ισχυρό σεισμό που ταρακούνησε όλη σχεδόν τη χώρα και δημιουργώντας κρατήρα διαμέτρου πολλών χιλιομέτρων.

Φυσικά αυτός ο σεισμός δε θεωρήθηκε τόσο σοβαρός από τον Neo και τις φίλες του καθώς τον θεώρησαν ως ένα συνηθισμένο γεωλογικό φαινόμενο μιας και η Ιαπωνία είναι σεισμογενής χώρα και οι σεισμοί δεν είναι κάτι το περίεργο. Πάντως για κάθε ενδεχόμενο, και οι εφτά φρόντισαν να λάβουν τα μέτρα τους αν και ο σεισμός παρότι ήταν πολύ δυνατός, δεν δημιουργήθηκαν πολλές ζημιές, όταν διόρθωσαν τα μικρά προβλήματα στα σπίτια τους, μαζεύτηκαν όλοι μαζί γύρω από τον κρατήρα που είχε σχηματίσει ο μετεωρίτης:

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτός ο κρατήρας; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Usagi.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Όμως έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα γι αυτό...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Δε σε αδικώ που προαισθάνεσαι κίνδυνο. Κι εγώ τον τελευταίο καιρό, έχω περίεργα οράματα,. Συμπλήρωσε και η Rei.

-Όπως και να έχει, καλό θα είναι να έχουμε τα μάτια μας δεκατέσσερα και να είμαστε σε ετοιμότητα. Πρότεινε στο τέλος η Makoto και όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί της...

Χωρίς να το γνωρίζουν φυσικά, η διαβολική ομάδα των βρικολάκων είχε ήδη φύγει κι ετοίμαζε το οχυρό της σε μια απομονωμένη άκρη της πόλης όπου δεν υπήρχε τίποτα και κανείς. Το μόνο που ξεφύτρωσε ήταν το κάστρο που κατασκευάστηκε σε χρόνο μηδέν. Όταν τελικά το χτίσιμο ολοκληρώθηκε, η Κόμισσα κάθισε στην ηγετική θέση. Τότε μία από την ομάδα της και συγκεκριμένα η Maria Kurenai, είπε:

-Αυτός είναι λοιπόν ο πλανήτης που θα κυριέψουμε; Πολύ πρωτόγονος φαίνεται...

-Δεν έχει σημασία...Εμείς θα τον αλλάξουμε όταν εξαλείψουμε το ανθρώπινο είδος. Της απάντησε ακόμα ένα μέλος της ομάδας που άκουγε στο όνομα Lamika Lee.

-Πού βρίσκονται όμως οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί; Ρώτησε ο δεύτερος άντρας της ομάδας ο οποίος λεγόταν Rido Kuran.

-Ακολουθήστε με! Διέταξε τότε η Κόμισσα και οι υπόλοιποι την ακολούθησαν αμέσως. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά τους οδήγησε στο μέρος όπου ο Neo και οι ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών είχαν μονομαχήσει και νικήσει τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς με αποτέλεσμα να τους σφραγίσουν. Τότε είπε σε όλους:

-Σε αυτό το σημείο αναπαύονται τρία πανίσχυρα πλάσματα που μετά την καταστροφή τους, σφραγίστηκαν στα βάθη της αβύσσου από αυτούς που τους νίκησαν. Εμείς δεν μπορούμε να τους αναστήσουμε από μόνοι μας αλλά υπάρχει ένας τρόπος να γίνει αυτό.

-Ποιος ακριβώς; Ρώτησε ο Κόμης Mangus.

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Θα μονομαχήσουμε όλοι μας και η ενέργεια που θα παραχθεί, θα ξυπνήσει αυτά τα πλάσματα. Γι αυτό το λόγο θέλω να μπείτε στην πόλη και να κατασκοπεύσετε κάθε θνητό που ενδέχεται να είναι άξιος. Όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή. Όλοι τους είναι το ίδιο ασήμαντοι.

Αυτές ήταν οι διαταγές της κι αμέσως σκόρπισαν για να αρχίσουν την κατασκοπία. Χτένισαν κάθε γωνία της πόλης χωρίς να γίνουν αντιληπτοί και κατάφεραν α συγκεντρώσουν τα στοιχεία που χρειάζονταν. Έτσι έφτασαν και οι έξι μπροστά της.

-Μεγαλειοτάτη, έχουμε νέα που θα σας αναστατώσουν...Μίλησε πρώτη η Mizore Shirayuki.

-Μιλήστε λοιπόν! Τι ανακαλύψατε;!

-Βρήκαμε πως υπάρχουν εδώ εφτά θνητοί που υπερασπίζουν ολόκληρη τη Γη.

-Και ποιοι είναι;!

-Πρόκειται για μια ομάδα Πολεμιστριών. Τις ανακαλύψαμε συγκεντρωμένες τη στιγμή που μάχονταν. Τα ονόματά τους είναι τα εξής. Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter και Sailor Venus.

-Μάλιστα...Περίμενα πως θα είχαμε αντίσταση...

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα Μεγαλειοτάτη...

-Τι άλλο υπάρχει;!

-Υπάρχει κι ένας άντρας σε αυτήν την ομάδα...

-Ναι;! Ποιος είναι αυτός ο αδύναμος θνητός;!

-Δε θα έλεγα ότι είναι τόσο αδύναμος. Τον λένε Neo αλλά η προσωπικότητά του είναι μυστηριώδης. Το μόνο που καταφέραμε να μάθουμε είναι για τη μεγάλη του δύναμη...

-Μπορεί να είναι δυνατός όπως λέτε, αλλά τίποτα δεν αλλάζει. Το αίμα του θα θρέψει τη δίψα μου...Αρκετά όμως! Ήρθε η ώρα να αρχίσουμε την εξάλειψη των θνητών από αυτόν τον πλανήτη και να τον κάνουμε δικό μας! Κανένα έλεος! Όποιον βρίσκετε, θα τον εξοντώνετε! Καταλάβατε;!

-Μάλιστα! Απάντησαν όλοι μαζί κι εξαφανίστηκαν από μπροστά της για να αρχίσουν το καταστροφικό τους έργο χωρίς να γνωρίζουν οι ήρωές μας τι επρόκειτο να συμβεί...

Οι μέρες κύλισαν και μέχρι τότε κανένα σημείο ζωής από την ομάδα αυτή. Αυτή ήταν η ηρεμία πριν από τη μεγάλη καταιγίδα. Και αυτό θα γινόταν αισθητό πολύ γρήγορα. Πριν όμως από αυτό, υπήρχε κάτι που έπρεπε να κανονιστεί. Για την ακρίβεια, ο Neo πήγε να βρει τη Minako στο σπίτι της για να της μιλήσει. Χωρίς καμία καθυστέρηση, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι της και της χτύπησε την πόρτα, εκείνη του άνοιξε και τον οδήγησε κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιό της:

-Πώς από εδώ Neo;

-Θα μπω κατευθείαν στο θέμα. Όπως είχα πει και πιο πριν, έχω ένα πολύ άσχημο προαίσθημα γι αυτόν τον κρατήρα που είδαμε πριν από μέρες.

-Που στηρίζεις αυτό το συμπέρασμα;

-Έχω την εντύπωση ότι οι πιθανοί μας εχθροί χρησιμοποίησαν αυτό που δημιούργησε τον κρατήρα, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα έναν μετεωρίτη για να φτάσουν εδώ πέρα. Αργά ή γρήγορα θα χτυπήσουν και γι αυτό ίσως μάλιστα θα χρειαστεί να μονομαχήσουμε όλοι μας χωρίς καμία εξαίρεση αυτή τη φορά.

-Όλα καλά μέχρι εδώ. Εγώ πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω;

-Μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις κάπως έτσι. Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo και της έδωσε στα χέρια έναν πορτοκαλί δίσκο μονομαχιών με την τράπουλα μέσα σε αυτόν.

-Βρήκες δίσκο μονομαχίας για μένα; Όμως δεν έχω μονομαχήσει ποτέ ξανά. Είσαι σίγουρος;

-Πιο σίγουρος δε θα μπορούσα να είμαι. Οι κάρτες που σου δίνω, ανήκαν κάποτε σε μια σπουδαία μονομάχο, τώρα θα ανήκουν σε σένα και πιστεύω ότι θα τις τιμήσεις όπως πρέπει.

-Με τιμά η προσφορά σου...Αλλά...Δεν είμαι σίγουρη...

-Μη φοβάσαι τίποτα. Όλοι εμείς θα είμαστε μαζί σου στην πρώτη σου μονομαχία. Αυτό που χρειάζεται να κάνεις εσύ, είναι να έχεις πίστη στην Καρδιά των Καρτών. Κι αν ζητήσεις βοήθεια από την τράπουλά σου, αυτή θα σε βοηθήσει...

-Ευχαριστώ...Θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο...Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη αλλά η κουβέντα τους δεν έμελε να κρατήσει περισσότερο καθώς σπαρακτικές κραυγές ακούστηκαν μέχρι εκεί που βρίσκονταν και τους τρύπησαν τα αυτιά:

-Το άκουσες αυτό;! Πετάχτηκε τότε ο Neo.

-Αν το άκουσα λέει...Προτείνω να πάμε αμέσως να δούμε τι συμβαίνει...Του απάντησε τότε η Minako και αμέσως οι δυο τους αφού άλλαξαν μορφή, πήγαν στο σημείο όπου ακούστηκε η κραυγή αυτή για να συναντήσουν και τις υπόλοιπες που είχαν ήδη φτάσει:

-Το ακούσατε κι εσείς ε; Τις ρώτησε τότε εκείνη.

-Φυσικά. Σαν να έσφαζαν άνθρωπο ήταν. Παρατήρησε η Amy.

-Δεν είμαστε ασφαλείς εδώ πέρα, ας προχωρήσουμε γιατί ότι το προκάλεσε, μπορεί να τριγυρίζει ακόμα εδώ πέρα. Πρότεινε τότε η Usagi και οι υπόλοιποι συμφώνησαν για να αλλάξουν θέση. Ούτε όμως η μετακίνηση αυτή τους βγήκε σε καλό, δεδομένου ότι αντίκρισαν μπροστά τους το σώμα ενός κοριτσιού με ένα σημάδι στον λαιμό του.

-Ελάτε γρήγορα παιδιά να δείτε! Τους φώναξε τότε η Mako που ήταν πιο μπροστά από τους άλλους. Όταν ήρθαν και είδαν, δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους. Τότε ο Neo έσκυψε και με πολλή προσοχή γύρισε το σώμα του κοριτσιού ανάσκελα. Αυτό που είδε, τον σόκαρε στην κυριολεξία...:

-Δεν μπορεί...!

-Τι έπαθες; Πες μας τι είδες;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Rei.

-Δε θα το πιστέψετε...Αυτό εδώ το σημάδι...Ξεκίνησε τότε να πει ο Neo.

-Τι είναι αυτό το σημάδι; Τον ξαναρώτησε τότε η Mako.

-Παιδιά...Οι εχθροί μας δεν είναι άνθρωποι...

-Και τι είναι...; Μη μου πεις...Εννοείς ότι...Προσπαθούσε να πει η Usagi αλλά δεν της έβγαινε να το πει, παρόλα αυτά ο Neo κατάλαβε...

-Ναι. Εννοώ ότι.. Τα πράγματα είναι πολύ σοβαρά παιδιά...

-Ακριβώς! Πολύ πιο σοβαρά απ' ότι νομίζετε θνητοί/...Ακούστηκε τότε μια γυναικεία φωνή.

-Ποιος είναι εκεί;! Φανερώσου αμέσως! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Όπως θες...Φαραώ...Του απάντησε τότε η φωνή κι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους. Ήταν ένα ακόμα μέλος της σατανικής αυτής ομάδας, ο ίδιος ο Κόμης Magnus Lee. Αν πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να μείνει κάτι από την εμφάνισή του, αυτό είναι το κόκκινο των ματιών του που λάμπουν μερικές φορές. Όταν όμως εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους, το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω στην Sailor Venus, φαινόταν πως εκείνη θα ήταν το θύμα του...

-Σου έκαναν μια ερώτηση! Του ξανάπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ...Το όνομά μου είναι Magnus Lee. Βασιλιάς του Πλανήτη Χ και σύζυγος της πανίσχυρης Κόμισσας Carmilla. Εσύ και η ομάδα σου σύντομα θα γονατίσετε μπροστά μας και στους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς...

-Κάνε όνειρα έξυπνε! Είσαι δικός μου! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του.

-Neo περίμενε! Τον έκοψε τότε η Sailor Venus. Άφησέ τον σε μένα αυτόν!

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Τη ρώτησε αυτός.

-Σιγουρότατη. Θα τον κανονίσω και δε θα πετύχει το σχέδιό του. Τον διαβεβαίωσε και ενεργοποίησε το δικό της για να μονομαχήσει.

Ήταν η πρώτη της μονομαχία και κανείς δεν ήξερε για το αποτέλεσμά της. Όλοι κρατοούσαν την ανάσα τους και πήραν θέση για να παρακολουθήσουν...

-Λοιπόν...Sailor Venus...Ή καλύτερα να πω...Sailor V...Επιτέλους συναντιόμαστε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο...

-Δεν ξέρω τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου αλλά σε λίγο θα χάσεις και όλα θα τελειώσου...!

-Η αποφασιστικότητά σου είναι εντυπωσιακή...Όμως για ποιο σκοπό...; Κάθε σου προσπάθεια δεν αναγνωρίζεται...

-Πού το πας;!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα. Τώρα ας μονομαχήσουμε!

Αυτό ήταν. Ο πρώτος αγώνας ξεκινούσε και η Sailor Venus θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση. Όλο όμως αυτό το διάστημα, ο Neo βρισκόταν σε μια περίεργη υπερένταση:

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα; Τον ρώτησε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Κάτι δε μου πάει καλά...Από τη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκε αυτός, αισθάνομαι μια παράξεμη αύρα πάνω του...

-Κι εσύ το αισθάνθηκες...; Μπήκε στην κουβέντα η Reye. Πρέπει να τελειώσει γρήγορα η Αφροδίτη, διαφορετικά δεν έχουμε ιδέα τι μπορεί να ετοιμάζει αυτός...

Κι επιτέλους η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε:

-Αρχίζω πρώτη! Καλώ τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα Dunames (1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Με αυτό τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά...Σειρά μου...ξεκίνησες δυνατά, όμως πώς θα αντιμετωπίσεις τη δύναμη του Πολτού Αναβίωσης...; (1500) Είπε αυτός και τον έβαλε σε θέση άμυνας, αλλά δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:  
-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μηχανή Αναπαραγωγής Πολτού. Και τελειώνω το δικό μου γύρο...

-Για μισό λεπτό...Αυτό δεν το χρησιμοποίησε και η Galaxia εναντίον σου; Παρατήρησε σοκαρισμένη η Sailor Moon κοιτώντας παράλληλα τον Neo.

-Ναι...Και αν δεν τον ξεφορτωθεί γρήγορα, θα έχει μπλεξίματα...Απάντησε αυτός. Έπειτα είπε στην Αφροδίτη:

-Πρόσεχε αυτό το πράγμα! Μην υποτιμάς την εμφάνισή του! Είναι πολύ πιο επικίνδυνο απ' ότι δείχνει!

Εκείνη κούνησε συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι και προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Η κίνησή μου! Επίθεση μάγισσά μου! Κατάστρεψε τον Πολτό Αναβίωσης!

Ο πολτός καταστράφηκε αλλά αυτό δε φαίνεται να στεναχώρησε ιδιαίτερα τον κόμη μιας και το τέρας του δημιουργήθηκε πάλι.

-Έπρεπε να ακούσεις το φίλο σου...Το τέρας μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί...Απόλαυσέ το τώρα που μπορείς γιατί το τέλος της μονομαχίας θα είναι πολύ επώδυνο για σένα...Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες, επίσης χάρη στη μηχανή μου, λαμβάνω το πρώτο Γλοιώδες Σύμβολο. Τέλος ρίχνω μία κάρτα ανάποδα...

-Αν τελείωσες, τότε παίζω εγώ! Ενεργοποιώ το Φτερό της Άρπυας! Πες αντίο σε κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην πλευρά σου!

Και έτσι ακριβώς έγινε. Κάθε κάρτα εκτός από το Γλοιώδες Σύμβολο, καταστράφηκε. Τώρα της έμενε να επιτεθεί:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Επίθεση στο Γλοιώδες Σύμβολο!

Και τελικά ούτε αυτό έμεινε, όπως και οι πόντοι ζωής του κόμη που έπεσαν στους 2700.

-Καλή κίνηση...Προσπάθησε να χαρείς, αφού στο τέλος θα τα χάσεις όλα...Είσαι πολύ γενναία, όμως η γενναιότητά σου δεν τυγχάνει της απαραίτητης προσοχής...

-Δε με τρομάζεις με τέτοια! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε ετοιμάσου! Καλώ τον Melchid το Τετραπρόσωπο Θηρίο και θα το θυσιάσω μαζί με τον Πολτό Αναβίωσης για να καλέσω το πανίσχυρο Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο Des Gardious (3300) Επίθεση Θηρίο μου!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Το Τείχος του καθρέφτη!

Πράγματι, το μασκοφόρο θηρίο δε χτύπησε τη μάγισσα όπως περίμενε ο κάτοχός του αλλά έναν καθρέφτη που υψώθηκε μπροστά της. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Τώρα η επίθεση του τέρατός σου κόπηκε στη μέση κι έδωσε την ευκαιρία στη μάγισσά μου να αντεπιτεθεί!

Αποτέλεσμα της αντεπίθεσης ήταν να εξοντωθεί το θηρίο και οι πόντοι του αντιπάλου της να γίνουν 2550. παρόλα αυτά η ειδική ικανότητα του, αφαίρεσε τη μάγισσα από τον έλεγχο της Αφροδίτης χάρη στη μάσκα που άφησε το πλάσμα του όταν πήγε στο νεκροταφείο.

-Τι έγινε;!

-Τώρα το τέρας σου ανήκει σε μένα...Αλλά αυτό είναι το μικρότερο από τα προβλήματά σου...Σε λίγο θα ζήσεις την απελπισία μπροστά στα μάτια σου...Κοίτα πώς θα ξεφορτωθώ την ανάποδη κάρτα σου με τη δική μου...Βγάλε την Παγίδα!

Δυστυχώς το Τείχος του καθρέφτη δεν υπήρχε πια...

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε...Σε λίγο θα βυθιστείς μέσα στο χάος και την απελπισία...Κοίτα γύρω σου...Παντού κοροϊδία και προδοσία...Για ποιον λόγο μάχεσαι...Για να μένεις πάντα μόνη σου...; Ή μήπως για να σε εκμεταλλεύονται οι άλλοι...;

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;! Πού θες να καταλήξεις τέλος πάντων...;!

-Ξέρω τα πάντα για σένα...! Την παραμονή σου στο Λονδίνο...Την ειδικότητά σου να πιάνεις κάθε εγκληματία...Όμως ποιο το όφελος όλων αυτών...Ποιος σου είπε τουλάχιστον ένα μπράβο για τις επιτυχίες σου...; Κανείς...Οι λεγόμενοι φίλοι σου, σου γύρισαν την πλάτη και σε χρησιμοποίησαν...

-Αρκετά! Όλα όσα λες είναι ψέματα! Στα αλήθεια αισθανόμουν έτσι πριν από καιρό, αλλά αυτό είναι πια παρελθόν! Ότι κι αν λες, δεν μπορείς να με μεταπείσεις! Σειρά μου! Παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ την Εχθρική Αμαζόνα (2000) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση στη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα Dunames τώρα!

Η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής κι έριξε κι άλλο τους πόντους ζωής του αντιπάλου της στους 2350, όμως αυτός δε φαινόταν καθόλου νευρικός...:

-Υπέροχα, συνεχίζεις να αντιστέκεσαι, παρατείνεις το μαρτύριό σου...Τώρα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Makyura τον Καταστροφέα (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και θα τον εφοδιάσω με το Μαύρο Μενταγιόν! Χάρη σε αυτό το περιδέραιο, το τέρας μου κερδίζει άλλους 500 πόντους επίθεσης... Τώρα Makyura! Επίθεση!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα...! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Αμαζόνες Τοξότριες! Τώρα το τέρας σου όχι μόνο σταμάτησε αλλά χάνει και 500 πόντους επίθεσης!

-Δεν παραδίνεσαι ποτέ έτσι;

-Κι ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα...Εχθρική Αμαζόνα! Κατάστρεψέ τον!

Άλλη μια πετυχημένη επίθεση και πτώση των όντων ζωής του κόμη στους 1950.

-Ευχαριστώ...όταν κατέστρεψες το τέρας μου μαζί με το περιδέραιό του, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής. Καλή προσπάθεια όμως...Επίσης χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να παίξω μια παγίδα από το χέρι μου όπως αυτή. Το Σχοινί της Ζωής! Φέρνει πίσω το τέρας που μόλις κατέστρεψες, 800 πόντους ισχυρότερο...Επίθεση!

Αυτήν την απώλεια των όντων, την ένιωσε για τα καλά. Όχι μόνο οι πόντοι της που έγιναν 3100 αλλά και το σώμα της:  
«Δεν μπορεί...Αυτό το χτύπημα...Είναι αληθινό...Πρέπει να προσέχω περισσότερο...»

-Τι έπαθες...'Έχασες κάθε ελπίδα...; Σου το είχα πει από την αρχή, όσο πολεμάς, τόσο θα υποφέρεις. Τίποτα από ότι κάνεις δεν αναγνωρίζεται,. Αυτό ισχύει σε κάθε περίοδο της ζωής σου, όσοι αγάπησες, σε άφησαν και όσοι αγάπησες εσύ, αποδείχθηκαν ψεύτες...Αυτό είναι το αδυσώπητο παιχνίδι της μοίρας...

Αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια πόνεσαν για τα καλά και μπήκαν ολοκήρώτικά στο μυαλό της, κάνοντάς της σχεδόν πλύση εγκεφάλου και αναγκάζοντάς την να ξανασκεφτεί μερικά πράγματα:

«Ίσως έχει δίκιο...Ίσως δεν ωφελεί πια να αγωνίζομαι. Όλοι με κοροϊδεύουν. Όλοι μου λένε ψέματα...Ποιο λοιπόν το όφελος...Πάντα μόνη μου ήμουν άλλωστε και προσπαθούσα να σκεπάσω τις αναμνήσεις μου...μάτια όμως. Όλα έβγαιναν ξανά μπροστά μου κάθε φορά...»

Αυτήν την κατάσταση, ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να την αντέξει και αποφάσισε να μπει μέσα στο μυαλό της για να διορθώσει την κατάσταση, έτσι λοιπόν, χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, διείσδυσε μέσα στην ψυχή της:

-Αυτό ήταν! Δεν πρόκειται να σου επιτρέψω να δηλητηριάζεις το μυαλό της με τα φριχτά σου ψέματα! Ξέρει πολύ καλά ποια είναι κι εσύ δεν έχεις την παραμικρή ιδέα για το τι λες! Γι αυτό καλύτερα να πάρεις δρόμο από εδώ και να μονομαχήσεις τίμια! Διαφορετικά θα σφραγίσω εγώ ο ίδιος τη μοίρα σου!

Τα λόγια του αντήχησαν τόσο δυνατά μέσα της που ξέχασε αμέσως αυτήν την ψευδαίσθηση και τότε είπε...:

-Neo...Σε ευχαριστώ...Ήταν ακριβώς ότι χρειαζόμουν...Τώρα μπορώ να συγκεντρωθώ και να τον αποτελειώσω!

-Τώρα Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις...Νίκησέ τον στο ίδιο του το παιχνίδι και εξολόθρευσε το θεϊκό του θηρίο!

-Πώς τολμάς να επεμβαίνεις Φαραώ! Μπορεί να ανακάλυψες το θεϊκό μου πλάσμα αλλά αυτό δε θα σώσει τη φίλη σου! Είναι δική μου!

-Θα το δούμε! Καλώ την Αμαζόνα με την Αλυσίδα (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης και ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Όπως θες! Καλώ τα Δεμένα Χέρια! (500) Επίθεση στην αμαζόνα της!

-Τι κάνεις;! Μου επιτίθεσαι με ένα τέρας πιο αδύναμο;!

-Και λοιπόν; Το τέρας μου δεν πρόκειται να καταστραφεί... Κι εκτός αυτού, το τέρας σου έχει πιαστεί στη λαβή τους για τρεις γύρους...

-Και νόμισες πως δε θα είχα δεύτερο σχέδιο; Ενεργοποιώ το Χέρι του Τάφου! Με αυτό θα καταστρέψω την αμαζόνα μου! Και μόλις σταλεί στο νεκροταφείο, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική της ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει δίνοντας 1000 πόντους ζωής, να πάρω μια κάρτα από την τράπουλά σου! Και φυσικά διαλέγω το θεϊκό σου θηρίο!

Έτσι τα Δεμένα Χέρια έπαψαν να ενεργούν και η κάρτα του Δράκου της Κόλασης, ήρθε στα χέρια της.

-Μη νομίσεις ούτε για μια στιγμή ότι τελείωσε!

-Εγώ πάντως όχι! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ την Πολεμίστρια Αμαζόνα (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Δε θα πετύχει! Makyura, επίθεση!

-Θα το ήθελες! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Αμαζόνα Μάγισσα! Τώρα οι πόντοι επίθεσης των τεράτων μας, αντιστρέφονται κι έτσι ο πολεμιστής σου είναι αδύναμος!

Και έτσι έγινε ακριβώς. Ο Makyura έγινε σκόνη και οι πόντοι ζωής του κόμη έγιναν 1050.

-Αποκαλύπτω την Κάρτα της Τελευταίας Επιθυμίας! Τώρα το χέρι μου ξαναγέμισε με πέντε νέες κάρτες. Και μπορώ να παίξω μια παγίδα χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου. Και διαλέγω τον Εφιαλτικό Τροχό!

Αποτέλεσμα της παγίδας αυτής, ήταν να δεθεί πάνω στον τροχό της, η αμαζόνα...Αλλά αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο:

-Όσο ο τροχός μου είναι στην αρένα, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής...

-Καλά θα ήταν, αλλά έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα. Τη Δραματική Διάσωση! Μου επιτρέπει να γυρίσω την πολεμίστριά μου πίσω στο χέρι μου και σε αντάλλαγμα καλώ ένα καινούριο τέρας όπως η Cyber Άρπυα (1800) και τώρα που είναι η σειρά μου, παίζω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο! Έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την Καλοντυμένη! Και θα κάνω τρεις τις Άρπυές μου! Ήρθε η ώρα! Θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα για το θεϊκό δράκο! ΤΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΛΑΣΗΣ! (?-5400)

Τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν, η αρένα τυλίχθηκε στις φλόγες και μέσα από αυτές τις φλόγες εμφανίστηκε μια φλογισμένη σφαίρα στην οποία βρισκόταν ο δράκος. Όλοι παρακολουθούσαν με κομμένη την ανάσα...Ο μόνος που δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί ούτε γι αυτό, ήτα ο κόμης. Σαν να ήθελε να συμβεί...:

-Και πιστεύεις ότι θα σε υπακούσει το θηρίο μου; Δεν έχεις καταλάβει ότι εσύ είσαι υπό τον έλεγχό του...; Της είπε τότε γελώντας μοχθηρά...

-Δεν μπορεί...Αυτός είναι ο Δράκος της Κόλασης...;

-Αυτό που κάλεσες. είναι ο δράκος μου. Όμως δεν μπορεί να ελεγχθεί από σένα...Κοίτα την κάρτα στο δίσκο μονομαχίας...

Εκείνη κοίταξε και είδε με έκπληξη ένα κείμενο γραμμένο σε μια γλώσσα άγνωστη. Δεν ήταν ούτε καν αιγυπτιακά ιερογλυφικά...

-Τι ύπουλο παιχνίδι παίζεις πάλι;! Όταν σου πήρα την κάρτα δεν είχε αυτό το κείμενο!

-Δεν παίζω κανένα παιχνίδι. Γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις να διαβάσεις το κείμενο; Φυσικά θα χρειαστεί να καταλαβαίνεις τη γλώσσα του πλανήτη Χ για να το πετύχεις...Αν τα καταφέρεις, η αληθινή δύναμη του δράκου μου θα αποκαλυφθεί.

-Κάθαρμα! Το σχεδίασες από την αρχή! Με παγίδεψες! Ήθελες να χάσεις το δράκο σου!

-Είναι πολύ αργά! Πέραν αυτού δεν έχεις τίποτε άλλο για να σε προστατέψει! Δείξε μου ότι μπορείς να ελέγξεις ένα θεϊκό θηρίο!

-Τι θα κάνω...Δεν έχω επιλογές...Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Το τέλος σου έφτασε! Δεν έχεις κανένα άλλο τέρας και είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ τα Δεμένα Πόδια! (800) Κρίμα γιατί χάρη στην ικανότητά του, η ανάποδη κάρτα σου, γυρίζει στο χέρι σου. Εμπρός πιάστε την!

Έτσι κι έγινε, Και τα δύο τέρατα όρμησαν καταπάνω της και την έδεσαν χειροπόδαρα. Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, μια πλάκα που εμφανίστηκε πίσω της, ήταν το τελικό χτύπημα καθώς τα Δεμένα Χέρια και Πόδια την κόλλησαν πάνω στην πλάκα:

-Τι έκανες;! Δεν μπορώ να κουνηθώ!

-Φυσικά. Και αφού δεν έχεις τέρατα, θα σου επιτεθούν κατευθείαν!

Αυτή η απευθείας επίθεση, κατρακύλησε τους πόντους της στους 800 και την εξασθένησε πολύ. Τότε αυτός σταύρωσε τα χέρια του και άρχισε να μουρμουρίζει κάτι με σκοπό να ξαναπάρει τον έλεγχο του δράκου του.

-Τι λέει; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν ξέρω...Απάντησε ο Neo που πράγματι δεν ήξερε περί τίνος πρόκειται...

Όσο ο κόμης συνέχιζε την απαγγελία του, η σφαίρα άνοιγε και ο δράκος άρχιζε να παίρνει σχήμα και στο τέλος ένας καφέ φτερωτός δράκος έκανε την εμφάνισή του και στάθηκε δίπλα του έτοιμος για καταστροφή:

-Ορίστε το μεγάλο μου θηρίο! Ο πανίσχυρος Δράκος της Κόλασης! Είναι η σειρά μου. Και θα χρησιμοποιήσω τη δύναμή του για να σε καταστρέψω!

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε! Αν δεχθεί επίθεση από τα δράκο, η ζωή της θα κινδυνέψει! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

-Το ξέρω! Αρκετά! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Είπε τότε ο Neo απευθυνόμενος στον κόμη.

-Δε νομίζω! Μόλις νικήσω, θα πάρω το τρόπαιό μου που είναι αυτό το κορίτσι!

-Δεν θα το πάρεις!

-Εμπόδισέ με αν θέλεις Φαραώ...Άλλωστε και η δική σου μοίρα είναι σφραγισμένη...Δείτε! Η σφραγίδα που έκλεινε τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς έχει αρχίσει να σπάζει! Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση άρχισε!

Μη μπορώντας να βλέπει άλλο, η Sailor Moon όρμησε στην αρένα και πήγε αμέσως πάνω στην πλάκα που ήταν κολλημένη η Αφροδίτη για να την ελευθερώσει:

-Τι κάνεις εδώ;! Φύγε όσο μπορείς ακόμα! Της είπε τότε εκείνη.

-Αποκλείεται! Δε θα σε αφήσω να πάθεις κακό! Της απάντησε προσπαθώντας να της βγάλει τις αλυσίδες τη στιγμή που ο δράκος ετοιμαζόταν για επίθεση.

-Δεν ωφελεί! Φύγε!

-Ποτέ! Της ξανάπε συνεχίζοντας την προσπάθειά της.

Όμως ήταν ήδη αργά...:

-Εμπρός Δράκε της Κόλασης! Κατάστρεψέ τους και τους δύο!

Μη μπορώντας να κάνει τίποτα πια τίποτα, μπήκε μπροστά της για να δεχτεί εκείνη το χτύπημα στη θέση της. Ήταν το μόνο που της έμενε να κάνει...

Η φλογισμένη μπάλα είχε πλησιάσει σε απόσταση αναπνοής αλλά καμία από τις δύο δεν τη δέχτηκε...Ένα τρίτο πρόσωπο μπήκε μπροστά και πήρε όλη τη δύναμη πυρός...Ο ίδιος ο Neo χρησιμοποιώντας τον εαυτό του σαν ασπίδα, σφυροκοπήθηκε από τις φλόγες του δράκου χτυπώντας τον ανελέητα στην πλάτη και λέγοντας:

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΑΦΗΣΩ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΣΥΜΒΕΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν αφήσει μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου και σωριαστεί μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος...Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει...Και όχι μόνο...Η Sailor Venus έπεσε κι αυτή εξαντλημένη ενώ οι υπόλοιπες έτρεχαν προς το μέρος τους. Όσο για τον κόμη, είχε σταθεί πάνω από τον Neo με απειλητικές διαθέσεις έχοντας το σπαθί του πάνω από το κεφάλι του:

-Τώρα θα τον αποτελειώσω...

-Δε θα τολμήσεις! Τον προειδοποίησε η Sailor Jupiter με τους κεραυνούς της να περιμένουν.

-Ηρέμησε. Αστειεύομαι. Θα τον κανονίσει η Carmilla. Αυτό που θέλω εγώ είναι το δικό μου βραβείο...Είπε τότε εκείνος και αφού ακινητοποίησε τη Sailor Moon με τη λάμψη των ματιών του, έπιασε την Αφροδίτη κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo βρισκόταν ακόμα αναίσθητος και η Makoto τον είχε πάρει στα χέρια της για να τον μεταφέρει στο σπίτι τους ακολουθούμενη από τις άλλες. Όμως κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε. Και το παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars πρώτη:  
-Mako, είσαι καλά;

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Νιώθω το σώμα μου να καίγεται...Αλλά δεν ξέρω τι είναι...Αυτό όμως που με νοιάζει είναι να ξαναβρεί ο Neo τις αισθήσεις του...

-Ας τον πάμε σπίτι αμέσως...Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon και συνέχισαν χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Όταν έφτασαν, τον ακούμπησαν στο κρεβάτι και στάθηκαν όλες από πάνω του.

Η πρώτη φάση του πολέμου, δεν ήταν και τόσο καλή, Ήδη η ομάδα έχασε ένα μέλος της και τα χειρότερα δεν ήρθαν ακόμα. Από την άλλη η Makoto δεν έκλεισε μάτι όλη τη νύχτα, περίμενε υπομονετικά να επανέλθει ο αγαπημένος της, όμως δεν είχε ανακτήσει ακόμα τις αισθήσεις του κι εκείνη ένιωθε την αναταραχή στο σώμα της ακόμα περισσότερο:

«Τι είναι αυτό τέλος πάντων...Νιώθω κάτι πολύ δυνατό...Όμως με καίει ολόκληρη...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό της πιάνοντας το στήθος της. Ήταν πράγματι κάτι δυνατό ή μήπως η αγωνία της, την οδηγούσε σε υπερένταση...; Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος...

Την ίδια στιγμή που ο Neo έδινε τη δική του μάχη, στο κάστρο της σατανικής ομάδας, ο Κόμης Mangus έφερνε το λάφυρό του μπροστά στην Κόμισσα Carmilla:

-Αποστολή εξετελέσθη. Ορίστε το πρώτο μέλος των Πολεμιστριών.

-Πολύ καλή δουλειά...Θα μας φανεί πολύ χρήσιμη. Φυλάκισέ την μέχρι να αποφασίσω για τη μοίρα της. Διέταξε τότε η κόμισσα κι αμέσως ο σύζυγός της, εκτέλεσε την εντολή. Ποιος ξέρει ποια μοίρα την περίμενε...

Καμιά από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor που είχαν απομείνει δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήρεμη μετά από αυτό. Καθεμία βρισκόταν σπίτι της και σκεφτόταν τι μπορούσε να συμβεί μετά. Δεν είχαν υπόψη τους ότι η Mizore Shirayuki, ήταν στα ίχνη του επόμενου θύματος...Της Amy...Είχε γίνει η σκιά της από την πρώτη στιγμή και όλα έδειχναν πως αυτήν ήθελε να αντιμετωπίσει μιας και εκείνη έλεγχε τα υδάτινα στοιχεία της φύσης.

Όταν λοιπόν η Amy βγήκε έξω για να ξεμουδιάσει από τη μελέτη της, η Mizore την έπιασε απροετοίμαστη. Ή έτσι νόμιζε αυτή...Μια παγωμένη σφαίρα έσκασε μπροστά της αλλά τα αντανακλαστικά της δούλεψαν στην εντέλεια και απέφυγε το χτύπημα, έπειτα έβγαλε το στυλό της μεταμόρφωσης:

-MERCURY ETERNAL! MAKE UP!

Όταν η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε, η Sailor Mercury ήταν έτοιμη για μάχη. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, δοκίμασε μία από τις υδάτινες επιθέσεις της και συγκεκριμένα την Υδάτινη Ραψωδία. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Mizore από την πλευρά της. Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα για αρκετή ώρα, τελικά δεν επικράτησε καμία από τις δύο αναγκάζοντας τις να κάνουν μερικά βήματα πίσω. Τότε η Amy είπε:

-Πρέπει να είσαι από εκείνη την ομάδα έτσι;! Ποια είσαι;!

-Με λένε Mizore Shirayuki και όπως κι εσύ, ελέγχω τα υδάτινα στοιχεία της φύσης. Σε αντίθεση με σένα όμως, δεν τα χρησιμοποιώ για την καταστροφή.

-Τι προσπαθείς να αποδείξεις με αυτό;! Τα ίδια έλεγε πριν και ο φίλος σας όταν μονομάχησε με τη Minako αλλά δεν πέτυχαν, όσο για σας, το σχέδιό σας να φέρετε πίσω στη ζωή τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς δεν θα στεφθεί με επιτυχία!

-Θα το ήθελες Sailor Mercury, τι θα έλεγες όμως να λύναμε τις διαφορές μας με μια μονομαχία; Της πρότεινε τότε η Mizore δείχνοντας το δίσκο μονομαχιών που στην ουσία ήταν προέκταση του χεριού της.

-Πολύ καλά! Θα σε νικήσω και θα εκδικηθώ γι αυτό που κάνατε στην Αφροδίτη! Απάντησε τότε αποφασιστικά η Sailor Mercury ανοίγοντας τον δικό της που τον είχε μαζί της. Μια ακόμα μάχη ξεκινούσε, χωρίς κανέναν θεατή. Άκρως ιδιωτική. Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στη Mizore:

-Ξεκινάω! Καλώ την Αμαζόνα Ξιφομάχο (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Για στάσου! Έκλεψες τις κάρτες της Minako;! Αυτό το τέρας ήταν δικό της!

-Δεν έκλεψα τίποτα. ΑΝ κάποιος έκλεψε σε αυτή τη ζωή, είσαι εσύ! Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Καλώ στην αρένα τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Sigma Plus (1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση σε αυτήν την αμαζόνα!

Ο Πολεμιστής Μαγνήτης έκανε τη δουλειά του αλλά το αποτέλεσμα δεν ευνόησε τη Sailor Mercury:

-Πώς γίνεται να έχασα εγώ πόντους ζωής αντί να χάσεις εσύ;!

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν το υπολόγισες αυτό...Όταν καταστρέφεται το τέρας μου, η ζημιά που θα πάθαινα, μεταφέρεται σε σένα...Όμως δε με παραξενεύει αυτό. Υπάρχουν πολλά που δεν έχεις υπολογίσει, όπως τον αυτοέλεγχό σου!

-Φτάνουν τα παιχνίδια! Εξηγήσου τι θέλεις να πεις με αυτό!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου που λέγεται Υπερηφάνεια της Φυλής! Φέρνει πίσω το τέρας που μόλις κατάστρεψες κι επιπλέον μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω άλλη μια αμαζόνα!

-Ότι πεις! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω εδώ!

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ την Αμαζόνα Αυλητή (800) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Τότε αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Μαγνητική Δύναμη Μείον! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα, το τέρας σου φορτίστηκε αρνητικά και θα αναγκαστεί να δώσει μάχη με τον πολεμιστή μου που είναι θετικό τέρας!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο! Έχω κι εγώ μια κάρτα! Την Αμαζόνα Μάγισσα! Τώρα οι πόντοι επίθεσης του τέρατός μου και του πολεμιστή σου, αντιστρέφονται! Την πάτησες πάλι!

Και δεν είχε άδικο, οι επιθέσεις άλλαξαν και τώρα το τέρας της Amy ήταν πιο αδύναμο. Δεν μπορούσε να αποφύγει αυτή τη μάχη κι έτσι εκτός από τους 300 πόντους που έχασε την πρώτη φορά, έχασε κι άλλους 1000 για να κυλίσει στους 2700. Ωστόσο τα βάσανά της δεν είχαν πάρει τέλος:

-Ξιφομάχε Αμαζόνα, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της!

Άλλο ένα χτύπημα και έχασε κι άλλους πόντου για να μείνει με 1200 πόντους.

Τις εκρήξεις αυτές τις άκουσαν όλες από τα σπίτια τους και αμέσως έτρεξαν να βοηθήσουν την Sailor mercury σε αυτή τη δύσκολη στιγμή, μόνο η Mako δίσταζε να πάει δεδομένου ότι βρισκόταν σε δίλλημα. Να μείνει κοντά στον Neo ή να συμπαρασταθεί στη φίλη της...:

«Τι θα κάνω...Ο Neo με χρειάζεται...Αλλά πώς να φύγω...; Από την άλλη, η Amy χρειάζεται τη βοήθειά μας, μπορεί να κινδυνεύει...Δεν ξέρω τι απόφαση να πάρω,,,»

Ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτήν, ο Neo ξύπνησε επιτέλους και ανέλαβε να δώσει τη λύση:

-Περίμενε...Μπόρεσε να της πει.

-Neo...Επιτέλους ξύπνησες...Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη...Του απάντησε εκείνη παίρνοντάς τον αγκαλιά με προσοχή.

-Πήγαινε να υποστηρίξεις την Amy. Σε χρειάζεται. Όπως και όλες σας...

-Μα εσύ...Θα είσαι εντάξει...; Δεν έχεις συνέλθει ακόμα...

-Μην ανησυχείς...Θα είμαι καλά...Τώρα πήγαινε...Κι ευχηθείτε της καλή επιτυχία από μένα...

-Ε...Εντάξει...Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη κι έφυγε αμέσως για το πεδίο της μονομαχίας. Όταν έφτασαν, τις βρήκαν κάτω από τον πύργο της τηλεόρασης και η Mizore ήταν έτοιμη να της πει:

-Περίμενα περισσότερα από σένα! Αλλά τι να περιμένει κανείς από έναν προδότη. Μήπως έχεις κανένα λόγο για να νικήσεις πέρα από το να ικανοποιήσεις τον εγωισμό σου; Δε νομίζω...Μήπως τα ίδια δεν έκανες και στο Φεγγάρι...;

-Κόφτο! Τι προσπαθείς να αποδείξεις τέλος πάντων;!

-Κοίτα και μόνη σου! Της απάντησε και με μια κίνηση των δαχτύλων μεταφέρθηκαν στο βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού.

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Mizore;!

-Αυτός είναι ο αληθινός σου εαυτός! Χάνεις εύκολα τον έλεγχο και μαζί και τις δυνάμεις σου! Κοίτα τις καταστροφές που προκάλεσες στο βασίλειό σας. Και να σκεφτείς ότι η βασίλισσα Serenity σε εμπιστεύτηκε για την προσωπική της ασφάλεια...

-Δεν ισχύει τίποτα από αυτά που λες! Το ίδιο κόλπο δεν πιάνει δύο φορές ξέρεις! Αυτές οι καταστροφές οφείλονται στους εισβολείς που προσπάθησαν να κατακτήσουν το βασίλειό μας! Τώρα κόψε τα παραμύθια κι ας μονομαχήσουμε!

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια της Sailor Mercury που στεφανώθηκαν με τους πανηγυρισμούς των υπόλοιπων πολεμιστριών. Τώρα μπορούσε να τη συντρίψει:

-Σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μαγνητικός Αγωγός Συν! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να φέρω ένα θετικό τέρας από το νεκροταφείο στο χέρι μου όπως τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Sigma Plus! Όμως όχι για πολύ καθώς αυτός και ο Omega Minus από το χέρι μου θα πάνε στο νεκροταφείο για να έρθει στη θέση τους ο Πολεμιστής Magnum Συν-Μείον! (2700) Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα! Μισοί από τους πόντους επίθεσης από ένα μαγνητικό τέρας προστίθενται στο δικό μου! Τώρα Πολεμιστή Magnum επίθεση!

Αυτό ήταν ένα καλό χτύπημα καθώς ισοπέδωσε τη φλαουτίστρια και τους πόντους ζωής της Mizore ταυτόχρονα, τους κατρακύλησε στους 1700. Τέλος η Sailor Mercury έριξε τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο της.

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Αμαζόνα Ξιφομάχε, επίθεση στον Πολεμιστή του!  
-Θα το ήθελες αλλά αποκαλύπτω τη μαγική κάρτα Δύναμη Εκτός! Τώρα ο πολεμιστής μου χωρίζεται στα δύο τέρατα που τον σχημάτισαν!

-Δεν μπορεί!

Κι όμως μπορεί. Και δύο τέρατα πήραν τη θέση του.

-Την επόμενη φορά δε θα είσαι τόσο τυχερή! Και με την Ιππότη Αμαζόνα (1700) στην αρένα, σίγουρα όχι μιας και κερδίζει 100 πόντους για κάθε αμαζόνα στο παιχνίδι! Τέλος θα ολοκληρώσω με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου! Πρώτα καλώ τον Πολεμιστή μαγνήτη Sigma Minus (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Μετά αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! 100.000 Gauss! Με αυτό θα ρίξω την επίθεση του ιππότη σου κατά 400.

-Για στάσου! Έχω κι εγώ μα παγίδα! Δραματική Διάσωση! Μου επιτρέπει να γυρίσω ένα τέρας στο χέρι μου και σε αντάλλαγμα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα άλλο όπως την Τίγρη Αμαζόνα! (1100) Και σε περίπτωση που δεν το ξέρεις, κερδίζει 400 πόντους για κάθε αμαζόνα και γίνεται ο μοναδικός σου στόχος!

-Και λοιπόν;! Και πάλι θα νικήσω. Ακόμα κι αν έχει 1900 πόντους η τίγρη σου! Θα το δεις αμέσως! Εμπρός Πολεμιστή μαγνήτη Omega Minus επίθεση στην Τίγρη Αμαζόνα!

-Τι προβλέψιμη που είσαι! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τις Αμαζόνες Τοξότριες! Τώρα τα τέρατά σου χάνουν 600 πόντους και θα πρέπει να επιτεθούν όλα στη τίγρη μου! Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε!

-Ναι! Για σένα! Περίμενα αυτήν την κίνηση και ήμουν έτοιμη! Ενεργοποιήσου καταστροφέα Παγίδας! Αποχαιρέτα την παγίδα σου και μαζί τη μονομαχία!

Ακριβώς αυτό έγινε, η παγίδα της Sailor Mercury κατέστρεψε την αντίστοιχη της Mizore και η μονομαχία τελείωσε με αυτήν ηττημένη και πεσμένη στα γόνατα.

-Τελείωσες! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury και με μια μπάλα πάγου την έκανε ένα παγωμένο γλυπτό και μετά είπε στη Sailor Moon:

-Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις Sailor Moon...Κι εκείνη τράβηξε το ξίφος της για να κομματιάσει το γλυπτό...

-Καλή δουλειά...Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter

-Ένα μέλος εξοντώθηκε...Αλλά τα χειρότερα δεν ήρθαν ακόμα. Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Mars αφήνοντας σαφείς υπαινιγμούς...

Κι όμως είχαν περάσει πέντε μέρες από τότε που μονομάχησε η Amy και όλα έδειχναν ήρεμα. Εκνευριστικά ήρεμα. Ο Neo είχε ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του και ήταν και πάλι έτοιμος να αγωνιστεί. Παρόλα αυτά ένα μέλος της ομάδας δεν έλεγε να ησυχάσει. Όλον αυτόν τον καιρό, στεκόταν απέναντι από τη φωτιά και προσπαθούσε να βρει έστω ένα στοιχείο που α μπορούσε να τους οδηγήσει σε κάποιο συμπέρασμα για αυτούς τους παράξενους εισβολείς:

«Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω...Έρχονται ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο... Κανείς όμως δεν ξέρει από πού προέρχονται. Χρειάζομαι έστω ένα σημάδι...Δε θα σταματήσω αν δεν ανακαλύψω κάτι»

Έτσι συνέχισε να μελετά της κινήσεις της φωτιάς...Χωρίς όμως αποτέλεσμα, τουλάχιστον για τις πέντε μέρες. Την έκτη μέρα όμως, αισθάνθηκε κάτι περίεργο καθώς η φωτιά κινούταν με περίεργο ρυθμό σε σχέση με τη συνηθισμένη κίνησή της:

«Για μια στιγμή...Τι είναι αυτό...; Νομίζω πως βρήκα την απάντηση που ψάχνουμε. Αν το ένστικτό μου είναι σωστό, πιθανόν να μπορέσω να βρω και που έχουν πάει τη Minako. Ας ελπίσουμε μόνο να είναι καλά...Όπου κι αν βρίσκεται...»  
Αποκρυπτογραφώντας λοιπόν τα μηνύματα, άλλαξε αμέσως μορφή, έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό χέρι και ξεκίνησε για την τοποθεσία που της υπέδειξε η ιερή φωτιά. Δυστυχώς όμως δε γνώριζε ότι την παρακολουθούσαν και από το κάστρο και ήταν προετοιμασμένοι:

-Αυτή η ιέρεια μας ανακάλυψε...Πρέπει να της κλείσουμε το στόμα αμέσως...Είπε τότε ο Κόμης Magnus που τα είδε όλα.

-Αφήστε το σε μένα! Πήρε τότε την ευθύνη ο δεύτερος άντρας της ομάδας που άκουγε στο όνομα Rido Kuran.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Sailor Mars βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά στο στόχο της. Αν πετύχαινε να ανακαλύψει την κρυψώνα του εχθρού, θα είχαν ένα σημαντικό πλεονέκτημα. Όμως ο Rido είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να προχωρήσεις περισσότερο...

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ πάλι; Ρώτησε τότε ο Άρης με μια δόση απαίτησης.

-Rido με λένε. Κι εσύ δυστυχώς για σένα ξέρεις πολλά. Πάρα πολλά και γι αυτό θα πρέπει να βγεις αμέσως από τη μέση. Αν όμως με νικήσεις σε μονομαχία, θα σε αφήσω να περάσεις.

-Πολύ καλά! Να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα σε νικήσω! Και θα σώσω τη Minako από τα χέρια σας!

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι πολύ αργά γι αυτό...Αν όμως σε νικήσω εγώ, τότε θα καταλήξεις σαν κι εκείνη.

-Τι της έχετε κάνει;!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις...Μόλις χάσεις. Τώρα ας μονομαχήσουμε! Είπε τότε ο Rido κι ετοίμασε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Mars, μάλιστα πραγματοποίησε και την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Ξεκινάω! Καλώ τον Ηφαιστειακό Κόφτη (1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής!

Μια πολύ καλή αρχή για την Sailor Mars που κατέβασε τους πόντους ζωής του στους 3500 με την πρώτη της κίνηση, μετά από αυτό τελείωσε το γύρο της με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου. Καλώ το Σκοτεινό Αρχέτυπο (1400 σε θέση επίθεσης. Επίθεση στον Ηφαιστειακό Κόφτη!

-Τα έχασες τελείως;! Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Reye έκπληκτη. Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο το αρχέτυπο καταστράφηκε και ο αντίπαλός της έχασε άλλους 400 πόντους ζωής. Τώρα είχε 3100 αλλά κάτι ετοίμαζε...:

-Τώρα που το Σκοτεινό Αρχέτυπο είναι στο νεκροταφείο, ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα. Μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας με επιθετική δύναμη ίση με τη ζημιά που μόλις μου έκανες και θα πετάξω τόσες κάρτες όσα και τα αστέρια του τέρατος που θα καλέσω. Έτσι πετάω τρεις κάρτες και καλώ το Σκοτεινό Ψυχικό Μάτι (400 σε θέση επίθεσης.

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Κυνηγός Παγίδας! Ενεργοποιείται όταν καλείς ένα τέρας στη μάχη. Το τέρας αυτό θα καταστραφεί και η μάχη θα τελειώσει.

Λογικά αυτό θα γινόταν αλλά το τέρας του Rido δεν ήθελε να συνεργαστεί. Άνοιξε το μάτι του και η λάμψη του οδήγησε τους μονομάχους σε έναν άλλο χώρο. Για την ακρίβεια στην επιφάνεια του Άρη.

-Τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα; Πού βρισκόμαστε; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Ξέχασες τόσο γρήγορα το σπίτι σου; Είμαστε στον Άρη φυσικά... Εδώ που έβαψες τα χέρια σου με αίμα...

-Τι;! Τι ήταν αυτό που είπες μόλις τώρα;! Δεν ξέρω τι ετοιμάζεις, αλλά ότι κι αν είναι, δε θα πετύχει! Να είσαι σίγουρος!

-Να δω αν α λες τα ίδια λόγια όταν αντικρίσεις την αληθινή σου όψη...

-Απατεώνα!

-Κοίτα και μόνη σου.

Αμέσως άρχισε να εκτυλίσσεται μια άκρως περίεργη ιστορία που απεικόνιζε ένα άλλο πρόσωπο να είναι έτοιμο να λάβει της δυνάμεις του Άρη και να κυβερνήσει εκείνη τον πλανήτη. Τα πράγματα είχαν μπερδευτεί πάρα πολύ και ο έλεγχος ήταν κοντά στο να χαθεί από τα χέρια της Reye, η οποία τότε του είπε:

-Δεν έχει σημασία τι παραίσθηση με αναγκάζεις να δω! Ας συνεχίσουμε.

-Σωστά. Φαίνεσαι να χειρίζεσαι ήρεμα την κάθε κατάσταση, όπως τότε που σκοτωσες τη νόμιμη διάδοχο του Άρη...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι θέλεις να μου πεις...

-Εξακολουθείς να δείχνεις ήρεμη...

-Προσπαθείς να με ξεγελάσεις.

-Τότε ας αφήσω το τέρας μου να μιλήσει για μένα. Όταν καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να πάρω στον έλεγχό μου ένα δικό σου πλάσμα μέχρι να τελειώσει ο γύρος μου. Και όπως κι εσύ, θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα κάνοντας ζημιά 500 πόντων σε σένα.

Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση του Ηφαιστειακού Κόφτη στράφηκε εναντίον της Reye κι έριξε τους πόντους ζωής της στους 3500. , έπειτα το τέρας επέστρεψε στην πλευρά της. Όμως η κίνηση του Rido δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Εντάξει! Σειρά μου! Πήγαινε για τους πόντους ζωής του Ηφαιστειακέ Κόφτη!

Η φλογισμένη μπάλα στόχευσε τους πόντους ζωής του αντιπάλου της αλλά δε βρήκε το στόχο της:

-Αποκαλύπτω το Τείχος της Φωτιάς! Ενεργοποιείται όταν δέχομαι απευθείας επιθέσεις. Βγάζοντας μια κάρτα από το παιχνίδι που βρίσκεται στο νεκροταφείο μου, μπορώ να ακυρώσω τη επίθεσή σου. Φαίνεται πως σου ξέφυγε αυτή τη μικρή λεπτομέρεια...

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Τότε αρχίζω εγώ το δικό μου! Πρώτα δίνω 500 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε φάση αναμονής για το Τείχος της Φωτιάς και μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Τείχος της Φλόγας. Όσο βρίσκεται στην αρένα ατή η κάρτα, δεν μπορείς να μου κάνεις ζημιά που προέρχεται από παγίδες, μαγικές κάρτες ή ειδικές ικανότητες. Τέλος θα παίξω ακόμα μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Ηφαιστειακό Τείχος. Μου επιτρέπει να πετάξω τις τρεις πρώτες κάρτες της τράπουλάς μου και για κάθε τέρας που έστειλα στο νεκροταφείο, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής.

Πέταξε δύο κάρτες τεράτων κι έτσι η Sailor Mars τυλίχθηκε στις φλόγες για να χάσει 1000 πόντους και να πέσει στους 2500

-Όπως τύλιξες και τη νόμιμη κάτοχο των δυνάμεων που έχεις...

«Δεν πρέπει να υποκύψω...Ξέρω πως είναι ένα ψέμα...Αν τον αφήσω να πάρει το πάνω χέρι έχω ήδη χάσει...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό της καθώς άρχισε να τη διακατέχει μια νευρικότητα. Παρόλα αυτά έκανε την κίνησή της:

-Σειρά μου πάλι! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Επιταχυντής Φωτιάς και στέλνοντάς τον στο νεκροταφείο, ενεργοποιώ τον Τριπλό Επιταχυντή Φωτιάς. Όμως δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Στέλνω και τον Τριπλό Επιταχυντή στο νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω την ηφαιστειακή Καταστροφική Φωτιά! (3000) Όσο στέλνεται εδώ αυτό το θηρίο, είναι ο μόνος στόχος σου για επίθεση. Και μάλιστα όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, κάθε άλλο τέρας του αντιπάλου μου, καταστρέφεται επίσης κάνοντάς σε να χάσεις 500 πόντους για το καθένα.

-Κρίμα που η ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός σου δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθεί χάρη στο Ηφαιστειακό Τείχος, το ίδιο και η επίθεσή σου, δε θα με αγγίξει χάρη στο Τείχος της Φωτιάς.

-Μόνο που θα χρειαστεί να βγάλεις τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο σου. Πηγαίνετε τέρατά μου!

Και τα δυο τους επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα αλλά ο Rido έβγαλε άλλα δύο τέρατα φωτιάς από το νεκροταφείο του και ακύρωσε και τις δύο επιθέσεις...Τότε η Sailor Mars είπε:

-Τώρα δεν έχεις κανένα! Βάζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου τώρα!

-Ενδιαφέρουσα στρατηγική...

-Αν ξέρεις καλά τις στρατηγικές μου, θα πρέπει επίσης να ξέρεις ότι δεν παραδίνομαι εύκολα!

Η ψυχολογική πίεση γινόταν όλο και πιο αφόρητη, ωστόσο η Reye προσπαθούσε με νύχια και με δόντια να μείνει ψύχραιμη:

«Δεν το βάζει κάτω με τίποτα...Όμως δε θα πετύχει. Αν οι δύο ανάποδες κάρτες μου ενεργήσουν σωστά, η νίκη θα είναι δική μου»

Όμως οι συλλογισμοί της διακόπηκαν απότομα:

-Βλέπω ότι τίποτα δε σε αποσπά από το να νικήσεις, ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να σκοτώσεις γι αυτό...

-Να σκοτώσω;! Τι είναι αυτά που λες;!

-Σειρά μου! Δίνω 500 πόντους για το Τείχος της Φωτιάς. Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τον Ηφαιστειακό Κόφτη στην πλευρά σου για να καλέσω την ηφαιστειακή βασίλισσα πάλι στην πλευρά σου! (2500)

-Στην πλευρά μου;!  
Αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο. Μετά τη θυσία, ένας φλογισμένος δράκος πήρε θέση και το χειρότερο όλων ήταν μια κραυγή πόνου και αγωνίας που ακουγόταν από το εσωτερικό του θηρίου.

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Ρώτησε τότε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου! Οι κραυγές που ακούς, δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από τη ζωή την οποία αφαίρεσες από τη φιλοδοξία σου να καθίσεις εσύ στη θέση της Πριγκίπισσας...ήσουν αποφασισμένη να κερδίσεις και θυσίασες του πάντες και τα πάντα. Πάτησες πάνω σε πτώματα για να το πετύχεις και τώρα τα κατάφερες, κρατάς κάτι που δε σου ανήκει νόμιμα...Τέρμα όμως τα λόγια...Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ο Μη Επιλεγμένος.

-Αρκετά...

-Ενεργοποιείται μόνο α υπάρχουν δύο ή περισσότερα τέρατα στην πλευρά του αντιπάλου μου. Πρέπει να διαλέξεις ένα τέρας και οι υπόλοιπες κάρτες θα καταστραφούν, έπειτα θα καλέσω ένα από τα τέρατα που καταστράφηκαν σε θέση επίθεσης.

-Εντάξει...Διαλέγω...Την ηφαιστειακή καταστροφική Φωτιά...

Τότε η βασίλισσα εξοντώθηκε και κλήθηκε στην πλευρά του Rido:

-Ούτε τώρα έχεις μετανιώσει γι αυτό που έκανες...; Τι θλιβερό...

-Είναι ψέμα...¨ΟΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΛΕΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΨΕΜΑ!

-Καλύτερα να το παραδεχτείς...Είσαι δολοφόνος...Η ζωή σου έχει στιγματιστεί για πάντα...

-Κάνεις λάθος!

-Ίσως...Τώρα που βρίσκεται ακόμα στην αρένα η βασίλισσα, πρέπει να θυσιάζεις ένα τέρας κάθε φορά, διαφορετικά θα χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής. Λοιπό τι διαλέγεις...; Εγώ πάντως διαλέγω να ενεργοποιήσω πάλι το Ηφαιστειακό Τείχος. Στέλνοντας τις τρεις πρώτες κάρτες μου στο νεκροταφείο, χάνεις 500 πόντους για κάθε τέρας.

Ο Rido πέταξε άλλα δύο τέρατα με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει η Reye 1000 πόντους και να πέσει ακόμα περισσότερο στους 1500, επειδή όμως ενεργοποίησε αυτήν την ιδιότητα, δεν μπορούσε να επιτεθεί σε αυτόν το γύρο κι έτσι τον τελείωσε αφού πρώτα αφαίρεσε άλλους 1000 πόντους από τη Sailor Mars πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι του για την ειδική ικανότητα της Ηφαιστειακής Βασίλισσας κι έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Το μόνο καλό στην όλη υπόθεση ήταν ότι πήρε κι αυτός 1000 πόντους ζωής ζημιά επειδή δεν θυσίασε τίποτα.

Πώς όμως θα συνέχιζε η Reye; Οι συνεχείς επιθέσεις την είχαν γονατίσει. Όμως δεν τα παρατούσε...Ήταν αποφασισμένη να πέσει πολεμώντας:

-Η κίνησή μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μεγάλο Ηφαίστειο στέλνοντας το Ηφαιστειακό Πυροβόλο στο νεκροταφείο. Τώρα διαλέγω δύο τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο σου και τα καλώ στη μεριά σου. Και να μην ξεχάσω να αναφέρω ότι χάνεις 500 πόντους μιας κι έστειλα το πυροβόλο μου στο νεκροταφείο.

Οι πόντοι του έπεσαν στους 600 αλλά δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί καθόλου, μάλιστα είπε:

-Σκοπεύεις να καταστρέψεις τη βασίλισσά μου με το δικό σου τέρας και να με κάνεις να χάσω 1000 πόντους ζωής έτσι δεν είναι;

-Ακριβώς! Επίθεση!

-Το ήξερα...Ήμουν βέβαιος ότι θα το έκανες αυτό...Όπως και τότε...Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Ηφαιστειακή Κατάρα! Χάρη σε αυτήν την κάρτα, η Ηφαιστειακή Βασίλισσα κερδίζει 500 πόντους για κάθε τέρας φωτιάς στα νεκροταφεία μας.

Αυτό ήταν...Η επίθεση δεν μπορούσε να ανακληθεί κι έτσι το τέρας του Άρη επιτέθηκε κι αναπόφευκτα καταστράφηκε για να χάσει η Sailor mars τη μονομαχία και να πέσει νικημένη στο έδαφος προλαβαίνοντας να πει:

«Συγγνώμη...Σας απογοήτευσα...όλους...»

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια. Όσο για τον Rido, την πλησίασε και την πήρε αμέσως μαζί του σαν τρόπαιο...

Το τελευταίο περιστατικό ταρακούνησε όλους τους υπόλοιπους ήρωες της ομάδας που τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν χωρίς καμία καθυστέρηση στον τόπο της μονομαχίας, ήταν όμως πολύ αργά...Το μόνο που πρόλαβαν να ανακαλύψουν ήταν ένα φυλαχτό από αυτά που χρησιμοποιούσε για να διώχνει τα κακά πνεύματα, ο Neo το είδε και το σήκωσε από το πάτωμα λέγοντας:

-Ήρθαμε πολύ αργά...Δυστυχώς...

-Αυτή η τρέλα πρέπει να τελειώσει! Είπε και η Kurai.

Τώρα υπήρχαν δύο απώλεια μέσα στην ομάδα και χάθηκε η ευκαιρία να αποκαλυπτόταν το μυστικό του εχθρού. Τώρα πάλι βρίσκονταν στο σκοτάδι και ξεκινούσαν από την αρχή...Ποιο θα ήταν άραγε το επόμενο θύμα...;

Είχε βραδιάσει και ο περισσότερος κόσμος κοιμόταν. Κάποιος όμως δεν μπορούσε να κλείσει μάτι. Σηκώθηκε και βγήκε έξω στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του ενώ συνεχείς σκέψεις βομβάρδιζαν το μυαλό του:

«Πάμε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Πρώτα χάσαμε τη Minako και τώρα τη Reye. Ποιος μπορεί να είναι ο επόμενος...; Δεν μπορώ να επιτρέψω να συνεχιστεί αυτό...Αυτά τα καθάρματα πρέπει να πληρώσου...!

Σε κάποια φάση, η Mako ξύπνησε και δεν είδε τον Neo δίπλα της. Αμέσως υπέθεσε ότι είχε βγει έξω. Σηκώθηκε λοιπόν κι αυτή και βγήκε επίσης στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού τους. Τον πλησίασε και ακούμπησε το χέρι της στον ώμο του:

-Εδώ είσαι αγάπη μου; Γιατί δεν κοιμάσαι; Είσαι καλά..;

-Πως μπορώ να είμαι όταν ξέρω ότι εκεί έξω κυκλοφορούν αυτά τα καθάρματα; Έχουν απαγάγει τις φίλες μας και δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα που μπορεί να βρίσκονται...Όλη αυτή η αγωνία με τρελαίνει. Δεν μπορώ να βρίσκομαι εδώ χωρίς να κάνω τίποτα...

-Καταλαβαίνω πώς αισθάνεσαι αλλά με το να είσαι ξάγρυπνος δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα, θα κουραστείς...

-Ίσως να έχεις δίκιο...Όμως...Θέλω από εσένα μια μικρή χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις...

Τότε πήγε να ξεκλειδώσει το δίσκο μονομαχίας και τις κάρτες του, έβγαλε μία από αυτές και της την έδωσε λέγοντας:

-Κάτι μου λέει πως θα είσαι η επόμενη στη σειρά που θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσει...Γι αυτό θέλω να πάρεις αυτό...

Και της έδωσε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο.

-Μα...αυτό είναι δικό σου...Εσύ τι θα κάνεις;

-Μη φοβάσαι. Μια χαρά θα είμαι εγώ...Πάρε το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο, είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα σου χρειαστεί...Κάποτε μου έδωσες το Μαύρο Δράκο σου για να κερδίσω, τώρα είναι σειρά μυ να σε βοηθήσω...

-Σε ευχαριστώ...Θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο...Του απάντησε εκείνη παίρνοντας την κάρτα, έπειτα έγειρε το κεφάλι της και ακούμπησε στο στήθος του, εκείνος της χάιδεψε τρυφερά ταα μαλλιά και μετά την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του. Αυτή η αγκαλιά τους είχε φέρει ακόμα πιο κοντά, σε απόσταση αναπνοής και στο τέλος κόλλησαν τα χείλη τους ο ένας στον άλλο για αρκετή ώρα δίνοντας ένα φιλί με ιδιαίτερο βάθος...Και τελικά τους πήρε έτσι ο ύπνος. Αγκαλιασμένους...Μέχρι που ξημέρωσε η καινούρια μέρα...

Κι ενώ στη μία πλευρά οι πάντες αγωνιούσαν, στην άλλη πλευρά, έτριβαν τα χέρια τους από ικανοποίηση:

-Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί σύντομα θα επανέλθουν στη ζωή...Και οι όμηροί μας θα εξολοθρεύσουν τους ίδιους τους φίλους τους. Είπε η κόμισσα φανερά ευχαριστημένη.

-Ποιο θα είναι το επόμενο βήμα του σχεδίου; Ρώτησε τότε η Ruby Dojo, η μάγισσα της ομάδας αυτής.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου να κάνεις το χρέος σου. Ο στόχος σου είναι η Sailor Jupiter, η γυναίκα του Φαραώ. Αν τη νικήσεις σε μονομαχία, θα εξασθενήσεις σε μεγάλο βαθμό. Πριν όμως από αυτό, θα χρειαστούμε επιπλέον βοήθεια...Πήρε τότε το λόγο ο Κόμης Magnus.

-Σωστά, απάντησε η κόμισσα. Κι έχω το κατάλληλο εργαλείο...

Δεν έλεγε ψέματα σε αυτό το σημείο. Μέσα στο κάστρο κατοικούσαν χιλιάδες νυχτερίδες. Και γενικά το περιβάλλον ήταν αντάξιο να μένει ένα αιμοδιψές βαμπίρ...Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν, ελευθέρωσε τις σατανικές της δυνάμεις και την πλειοψηφία των ζώων αυτών, τη μεταμόρφωσε σε ένα πολυάριθμο στρατό βρικολάκων που διψούσε για αίμα...Όταν το έκανε, έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Εντάξει υπηρέτες μου...Πηγαίνετε στην πόλη και φέρτε μου τη μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα που μπορείτε να μαζέψετε...

Αμέσως το στράτευμα εξαφανίστηκε και σκορπίστηκε σε κάθε κομμάτι της πόλης για να αρχίσει το καταστροφικό του έργο. Κάθε φορά κι ένας άνθρωπος έπεφτε νεκρός δεχόμενος επίθεση με αποτέλεσμα ο αέρας να σκιστεί από δυνατές κραυγές απόγνωσης οι οποίες έφτασαν στα αυτιά των Πολεμιστριών:

-Το ακούσατε αυτό;! Πετάχτηκε πάνω η Kurai.

-Και να θέλαμε δεν μπορούμε να μην το ακούσουμε. Απάντησε τότε η Usagi.

-Ας κάνουμε γρήγορα.. Πρότεινε η Amy και βγάλανε όλες τα στυλό τους για μεταμόρφωση:

-MERCURY ETERNAL!

-JUPITER ETERNAL!

-DARK MOON POWER!

-MOON HYPER-ETERNAL!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, μεταφέρθηκαν αμέσως στο σημείο όπου ακούγονταν οι κραυγές. Όταν έφτασαν είδαν με τρόμο το στρατό να συνεχίζει το μακάβριο έργο του. Αμέσως όρμησαν κατά πάνω τους και άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης φρόντιζαν να μην απομακρυνθούν πολύ και σκοτωθούν αναμεταξύ τους.

Η Sailor Moon είχε στα αριστερά της την Sailor Jupiter και στα δεξιά της την αδερφή της. Με πείσμα και γενναιότητα κρατούσαν σε απόσταση ασφαλείας τα πλάσματα του σκοταδιού αποτρέποντάς τα να προχωρήσουν σε περεταίρω καταστροφές. Ξαφνικά ένας από τους βρικόλακες πετάχτηκε με δύναμη κι επιχείρησε να τη δαγκώσει αλλά η Sailor Moon σήκωσε το ξίφος της και το κατέβασε με δύναμη για να τον σωριάσει κάτω. Αλλά και η Sailor Mercury δεν πήγαινε πίσω, όποιος τολμούσε να την πλησιάσει, γινόταν πάγος και έπειτα χίλια κομμάτια.

Αυτό δε σημαίνει πως ο Neo έμεινε αμέτοχος σε όλο αυτό το σκηνικό. Η άσκησή του στην παραλία διεκόπη από μερικά βαμπίρ. Αποδείχθηκε όμως ότι η ιδέα δεν ήταν και τόσο καλή:

-Τολμάτε να εμφανίζεστε μπροστά μου...;! Έχετε μεγάλο θράσος! Τώρα θα σας ξαναφτιάξω τη φάτσα σας! Είπε τότε ο Neo και κρατώντας την καρφίτσα του, μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως:

-TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Επειδή ήθελε να δώσει οριστικά τέλος σε αυτήν τη μάχη, εμφανίστηκε η κλασική μαύρη στολή που φορούσε κι επιπλέον στο κεφάλι του το κόσμημα του Φαραώ. Όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η μεταμόρφωση, τράβηξε τα ξίφη του και ρίχτηκε στη μάχη. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά δε δυσκολεύτηκε να τους ξαπλώσει όλους κάτω. Όταν τελείωσε, τους έκαψε με το Φλογισμένο του Ρεύμα για να τους εξαφανίσει μια για πάντα, ούτε όμως τώρα μπόρεσε να μείνει ήσυχος, τα στιλέτο του ενεργοποιήθηκε ταυτόχρονα με το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας που ένιωσε τον κίνδυνο. Αμέσως λοιπόν κάλεσε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς:

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ακούστε με! Σας χρειάζομαι τώρα!

Στο κάλεσμα τους, και οι τρεις εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του και ο Neo ανέβηκε στην πλάτη του Ρα, μετά προπορεύθηκε και οι άλλοι δύο ακλούθησαν γρήγορα.

Την ίδια στιγμή οι Sailor άντεχαν ακόμα. Προσπαθούσαν να κρατούν μακρά το στράτευμα και τα κατάφερναν αρκετά καλά, όμως αυτοί ανασυντάσσονταν και έκαναν ξανά επιθέσεις κατά κύματα:

-Για πόσο θα αντέξουμε ακόμα; Τους χτυπάμε αλλά αυτοί επιστρέφουν! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter που προσπαθούσε να τους κρατήσει. Ξαφνικά η γη άρχισε νε σείεται κάτω από τα πόδια τους και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, τρεις γνώριμες φιγούρες έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους στους ουρανούς:

-Δείτε! Έρχονται οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα θα τους διαλύσουμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Dark Moon.

Όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά ο Obelisk επιτάχυνε το βήμα του, ο Όσιρης άνοιξε το ένα από τα δύο στόματά του με σκοπό να εξαπολύσει τους κεραυνούς του και ο Ρα έκανε το ίδιο για τις φλόγες του. Δε θα έπαιρνε πολλή ώρα, Όταν ο Ρα χαμήλωσε, ο Neo πήδηξε κάτω για να βοηθήσει τα κορίτσια:

-Ελπίζω να μην άργησα! Τους είπε.

-Πάνω στην ώρα ήρθες. Τώρα ας τελειώνουμε μα αυτούς εδώ! Τους πρότρεψε όλους η Sailor Jupiter και με το ακόντιο προτεταμένο, όρμησε πρώτη αυτή τη φορά, ενώ από πάνω οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είχαν ήδη αρχίσει τη επίθεσή τους. Κανείς δεν έμενε ζωντανός από την οργή του, καιγόταν, ψηνόταν ή έπεφτε στα χέρια του Obelisk για να γίνει λιώμα, αλλά και ο Neo δεν υστερούσε καθόλου σε μαχητικότητα, Δεδομένου ότι μισούσε θανάσιμα τους βρικόλακες, εξαΰλωνε όποιον τολμούσε να αναμετρηθεί μαζί του, μέχρι που δε μείνανε πολλοί και όσοι μείνανε δηλαδή, αναγκάστηκαν να φύγουν για τη βάση τους.

Όσο για τους πολεμιστές, δεν έχασαν ούτε στιγμή, μαζεύτηκαν στο σπίτι του Neo για να δουν τι θα κάνουν μετά.

-Όπως είδατε, τα πράγματα αρχίζουν να σοβαρεύουν...Πήρε το λόγο ο Neo.

-Από πού ήρθαν αυτοί οι βρικόλακες; Αναρωτήθηκα η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα. Τουλάχιστον τους αναχαιτίσαμε προς το παρόν τουλάχιστον...

-Κι αν ξανάρθουν; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Ας κοπιάσουν...Θα τους υποδεχτούμε όπως τους αξίζει! Είπε η Kurai.

Ξαφνικά όμως η κουβέντα τους διακόπηκε από το χτύπημα της πόρτας, ο Neo πήγε να ανοίξει μια όταν τελείωσε, γύρισε με ένα κουτί στα χέρια του:

-Τι είναι αυτό το κουτί που κρατάς; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Kurai.

-Δεν ξέρω. Για να δω από ποιον είναι...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo κι άρχισε να το ξετυλίγει. Όταν το έκανε, είδε το όνομα του αποστολέα που φαινόταν γνωστό, για να σιγουρευτεί, άνοιξε το περιεχόμενο του κουτιού και είδε μέσασε αυτό ένα υγρό γαλάζιου χρώματος και δίπλα ένα σημείωμα. Το ξεδίπλωσε και διάβασε φωναχτά:

«Αγαπητέ Neo.

Μάθαμε ότι αντιμετωπίζεις σοβαρό πρόβλημα στη νέα σου περιπέτεια και πιστεύω ότι συμβαίνει το ίδιο και σε εμάς εδώ. Γι αυτό το λόγο σου στέλνουμε αυτό εδώ το χημικό στοιχείο. Χρησιμοποίησέ το για να νικήσετε αυτά τα πλάσματα. Ραντίστε το στα όπλα σας και στο εξής όταν θα καρφώνετε με αυτά ένα από τα θηρία, αυτό θα καταστρέφεται ακαριαία. Καλή επιτυχία και α προσέχετε...

Εκ μέρους της ομάδας των Rangers

Billy Cranston

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε την ανάγνωση, ο Neo ρώτησε την Amy:

-Μπορείς να αναγνωρίσεις αυτό το στοιχείο;

-Ναι, μπορώ. Για να είμαι σίγουρη θα χρειαστώ ένα δείγμα του.

Τότε ο Neo της έδωσε ένα μικρό δείγμα κι εκείνη κάθισε στον υπολογιστή του για να το εξετάσει προσεκτικά. Μετά από πέντε λεπτά, είχε καταλήξει σε συμπέρασμα:

-Πρόκειται για ένα πολύ δραστικό χημικό που όταν πέφτει σε οργανική ύλη, τη διαβρώνει μέχρι να την καταστρέψει τελείως. Είναι ότι χρειαζόμαστε τη συγκεκριμένη στιγμή.

-Τότε ας κάνουμε αυτό που μας προτείνει ο φίλος μου. Φέρε μου τα όπλα σας. Εκείνες του τα έδωσαν αμέσως κι αυτός με μια σύριγγα άρχισε να διοχετεύει με προσοχή την απαραίτητη ποσότητα του χημικού σε κάθε όπλο χωριστά. Πρώτα ξεκίνησε με το ακόντιο του Δία, μετά έπιασε τα ξίφη των διδύμων αδερφών, στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε με το σπαθί του Ερμή και στο τέλος ράντισε και όλα τα δικά του όπλα. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμοι για το οτιδήποτε.

-Τώρα νομίζω ότι πρέπει να διαλυθούμε. Όμως να είστε σε έτοιμες για όλα, δεν ξέρουμε πότε θα χτυπήσουν ξανά...Πρότεινε ο Neo και η ομάδα διαλύθηκε γιατί είχε πέσει και η νύχτα...

Παρόλα αυτά η συγκεκριμένη νύχτα δεν ήταν γραφτό να περάσει γαλήνια. Η Ruby είχε έτοιμο το σχέδιο που θα χρησιμοποιούσε για να τραβήξει τη Sailor Jupiter εκεί που ήθελε και να την εξοντώσει, συνεπώς ξεκίνησε να το εφαρμόζει στη μέση της νύχτας ώστε να μη γίνει αντιληπτή από κανέναν .

Συγκεκριμένα. Στις τρεις το πρωί , η Mako σηκώθηκε βγήκε έξω από το σπίτι.

«Δεν ξέρω τι γίνεται αλλά νιώθω κάποιος ή κάτι να με καλεί...» Είπε στον εαυτό της και άρχισε να προχωράει προς την κατεύθυνση από την οποία πίστευε ότι ένιωθε αυτό το κάλεσμα. Και ο δρόμος την έφερε σε μια αποθήκη. Για την ακρίβεια μια εγκαταλελειμμένη αποθήκη κι ακόμα χειρότερα η ίδια αποθήκη όπου είχε φυλακίσει τη Sailor Moon και τις άλλες η σκοτεινή τριάδα. Όταν έφτασε, η πόρτα άνοιξε μόνη της και η Mako μπήκε μέσα. Δεν ήταν ούτε υπνωτισμένη ούτε τίποτε, όμως κάτι την τραβούσε προς τα εκεί...όταν προχώρησε στο εσωτερικό, η πόρτα κλείδωσε και ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο έσπασε την ήρεμη ατμόσφαιρα:

-Καλώς ήρθες Makoto Kino, είμαι η μάγισσα που με ξέρουν σαν Ruby Dojo και σε λίγο η ψυχή σου θα γίνει δική μου!

-Αρκετά! Γιατί με κουβάλησες εδώ πέρα;!

-Μα είναι πολύ απλό...Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία! Αν νικήσεις, μπορείς να συνεχίσεις τη ζωή σου, αν όμως χάσεις, θα γίνεις μια πολύ καλή προσφορά για την ανάσταση των Μοχθηρών θεών.

-Δέχομαι! Έκανες ήδη το πρώτο σου λάθος κι αυτό ήταν να με προκαλέσεις! Και το δεύτερο σου λάθος είναι να πιστεύεις πως θα με νικήσεις κιόλας. Όμως μην ανησυχείς, όταν ο Neo σε βρει, θα του πω να σε αποτελειώσει γρήγορα!

-Α ναι...Ο Φαραώ...Μάλιστα...Κρίμα που δεν είναι εδώ να δει την τελική σου καταστροφή...

-Είσαι τυχερή που δεν είναι εδώ...

-Τέλος πάντων. Τελικά είναι αλήθεια πως η θρυλική Sailor Jupiter δεν υποχωρεί ποτέ μπροστά σε μία πρόκληση. Ας αρχίσουμε λοιπόν, όσο πιο γρήγορα πάρω τη λεία μου τόσο το καλύτερο. Είπε τότε η Ruby και άνοιξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Mako.

-Τράβηξε τις κάρτες σου Ruby!

-Πρώτα θα μεταφέρω τη μονομαχία μας σε ένα καινούριο σκηνικό...

-Στάσου! Δεν μπορείς...!

-Φυσικά...Μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω...Είπε τότε η Ruby και με μια κίνηση του χεριού της μεταφέρθηκαν στο βασίλειο των Σκιών. Τότε η Sailor Jupiter, είπε:

-Νομίζεις πως μου είναι άγνωστο το νέο περιβάλλον; Το γνωρίζω πολύ καλά, έχω εμπειρία από παιχνίδια σκιών και σε διαβεβαιώ ότι θα χάσεις στο ίδιο σου το παιχνίδι!

-Τώρα μονομαχούμε στον δικό μου κόσμο και οι ελπίδες που έχεις να σωθείς είναι ελάχιστες!  
-Είσαι τρελή!

-Μπορεί και να είμαι...Εσύ όμως είσαι ακόμα πιο τρελή που πιστεύεις ότι θα νικήσεις...

-Και πες μου αυτό. Τι άνθρωπος θα έπαιζε έτσι με το σώμα και το πνεύμα ενός άλλου; Μήπως είσαι μανιακός παράφρονας;

-Όχι, είμαι κάποια που δε χάνει ποτέ...

-Όχι πια! Τώρα συνάντησες τον αντίπαλό σου! Ετοιμάσου για μονομαχία!

-Όπως θέλεις Δία!

Τώρα ήταν όλα έτοιμα και η πρώτη κίνηση ήταν της Makoto:

-Και τώρα θα αρχίσω τη μονομαχία! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Alpha τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη (1700) σε θέση άμυνας!

-Όπως νομίζεις. Θα καλέσω τον Legion το Γελωτοποιό (1500 επίσης σε θέση άμυνας.

-Δε θα χαμογελάς για πολύ! Είπε τότε η Mako και πριν παίξει σκεφτόταν:

«Αν θέλω να νικήσω αυτή τη μάγισσα, θα πρέπει να σκάφτομαι σαν αυτή,. Μπορεί να δοκιμάσει οτιδήποτε για να με ξεγελάσει» Έπειτα έκανε επιτέλους κίνηση:

-Επειδή δε σε εμπιστεύομαι καθόλου, θα παίξω αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα...

-Τι είπες;!

-Με άκουσες! Τώρα πάρε αυτό! Καταστροφή Καρτών!

-Όχι αυτό! Οι κάρτες μου!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα πρέπει να ξεφορτωθούμε τις κάρτες στο χέρι μας κι αυτό περιλαμβάνει κι εσένα!

-Να σε πάρει! Χάλασες το σχέδιό μου!

-Ήξερα ότι δεν έπρεπε να σε εμπιστευτώ! Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι με εξαπατούσες από την αρχή! Έτσι σκέφτηκα πως μπορεί να είχες κάνει απάτη ακόμα και στο τράβηγμα των καρτών κι αντί να πέσω στην παγίδα σου, κατέστρεψα τις πρώτες κάρτες και των δυο μας για να αρχίσουμε από την αρχή! Τώρα πες αντίο στις κάρτες που έχεις στο χέρι σου!

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό μόλις σε νικήσω και θρέψω τους Μοχθηρούς θεούς με την ψυχή σου!

-Θα το ήθελες! Τώρα αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Έλεγχος του Μυαλού! Αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να ελέγξω το τέρας σου!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η μαγική της κάρτα ενεργοποιήθηκε και πήρε υπό τον έλεγχό της το γελωτοποιό περνώντας τον στην πλευρά της, όμως το καλύτερο δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα:

-Τώρα θα θυσιάσω το γελωτοποιό σου μαζί με τον πολεμιστή μου για να καλέσω το απόλτο τέρας μου! Τρέμε τη δύναμη του Σκοτεινού Μάγου! (2500)

-Όχι!

-Όταν πιστεύεις στην τράπουλά σου, δε χρειάζεται να κλέβεις! Τα κόλπα και η νίκη με κάθε μέσο, είναι τα μόνα πιστεύω σου, όμως τώρα θα δεις τι συμβαίνει όταν πιστεύεις στις κάρτες σου! Δείξε τη δύναμή σου Σκοτεινέ Μάγε με μια κατευθείαν επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της!

Εξαιρετική αρχή. Στριφογυρίζοντας το ραβδί του, το τέρας του Neo εξαπέλυσε τη δύναμή του σε όλο το μεγαλείο της αφαιρώντας 2500 πόντους από τη Ruby και ρίχνοντάς την με τη μία στους 1500

-Έχασες πάνω από τους μισούς σου πόντους! Άλλη μια επίθεση και θα μείνεις αιχμάλωτη των σκιών!

-Η μονομαχία μόλις άρχισε Sailor Jupiter! Μπορεί αυτή τη στιγμή να προηγείσαι αλλά δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σε περιμένει μετά!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Γιατί δε μας ελευθερώνεις και τους δύο, για να σταματήσει αυτή η τρέλα;! Έχεις χάσει πάνω από τους μισούς πόντους ζωής σου! Άλλη μια επίθεση και θα παγιδευτείς για πάντα στις σκιές!

-Ποιος εγώ;! Ποτέ! Απάντησε τότε η Ruby γελώντας. Όχι μόνο θα σε νικήσω, αλλά θα σε στείλω στην αιώνια λήθη! Φαίνεται ότι ξεχνάς το βασικά κανόνα σε έναν μάγο. Πάντα να φυλάς το καλύτερο κόλπο σου για το τέλος! Γι αυτό καλύτερα να ανησυχείς περισσότερο για τον εαυτό σου!

-Σου έδωσα την ευκαιρία να σωθείς, αλλά δε μου αφήνεις άλλη επιλογή...Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα! Της είπε τότε η Mako αποφασισμένη να τελειώσει αυτό το παιχνίδι σκιών.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή που ο Neo κοιμόταν ακόμα, η λάμψη του στιλέτου και του Σπαθιού της Χιλιετίας, τον ξύπνησαν αμέσως, τότε έπιασε το στιλέτο και είπε:

«Το στιλέτο μου ενεργοποιήθηκε...Αυτό σημαίνει...Όχι Mako..."

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει κι άλλο χρόνο, μεταμορφώθηκε και κρατώντας πάντα το στιλέτο στο χέρι, κατευθύνθηκε με τη μηχανή του προς την πηγή. Όσο προχωρούσε, η λάμψη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας γινόταν όλο μεγαλύτερη:

«Αυτή η σκοτεινή ενέργεια είναι πολύ μεγάλη...Αυτό σημαίνει πως κάπου παίζεται παιχνίδι σκιών...Πρέπει να το βρω γρήγορα πριν τελειώσουν όλα...» Είπε και πάτησε γκάζι...

Στη μονομαχία πάλι, ήταν η σειρά της Ruby και ξεκινούσε το σχέδιό της:

-Είναι η σειρά μου. Και παίζω αυτό! Μυστική Ντομάτα (1100) σε θέση άμυνας. Μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Μπορείς να συνεχίσεις εσύ τώρα...

Αυτή η κίνηση έβαλε σε σκέψεις την Sailor Jupiter:

«Μα τι κάνει...; Αυτή η άμυνα είναι αδύναμη...Ίσως τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία μου...»

-Θα τελειώσουμε εδώ! Καλώ τον Beta τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1700) Επίθεση...

-Τώρα την πάτησες! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Σκοτεινή Ανανέωση!

Αυτή η παγίδα με τη ενεργοποίησή της, πήρε τον πολεμιστή μαγνήτη και τη μυστική ντομάτα μέσα στο φέρετρο που άνοιξε ειδικά γι αυτό το σκοπό.

-Όχι! Τώρα μπορείς να φέρεις ένα μάγο από το νεκροταφείο!

-Πολύ σωστά! Επέστρεψε...Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

-Τι;! Είναι αδύνατον! Με δουλεύεις έτσι;!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν. Ένας δεύτερος Σκοτεινός Μάγος εμφανίστηκε και πήρε θέση μπροστά από αυτόν της Sailor Jupiter.

-Τα τέρατά μας έχουν την ίδια επίθεση κι έτσι αυτό δεν είναι αρκετό. Συνεπώς πρέπει α σκεφτείς πιο στρατηγικά...

-Θα δούμε ποιος είναι καλύτερος...Θα βάλω αυτές τις δύο κάρτες στην αρένα γυρισμένες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου.

-Μπορώ κι εγώ να το κάνω αυτό. Βάζω κι εγώ δύο κάρτες ανάποδα. Τι έχει μετά;

-Θα σου δείξω...Θα βάλω ακόμα μια κάρτα γυρισμένη ανάποδα.

-Καλή κίνηση Makoto. Θα βάλω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα...

-Θα βάλω την τελευταία μου...

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο...Τώρα έχουμε και οι δύο από τέσσερις κάρτες κι έναν Σκοτεινό Μάγο. Ας δούμε ποιος διάλεξε την καλύτερη στρατηγική. Θα παίξω μια μαγική κάρτα. Τη Μυστική Γκιλοτίνα! Πες αντίο στο Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο!

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να τον καταστρέψεις!

-Λες κι έχεις επιλογή! Της είπε τότε η Ruby καθώς οι αλυσίδες άρπαξαν το Σκοτεινό Μάγο και τον έδεσαν πάνω στη γκιλοτίνα με τη λεπίδα να κρέμεται απειλητικά από πάνω του...

-Όχι δε γίνεται!

-Είναι αλήθεια. Σε λίγο το τέρας σου θα κοπεί στα δύο!

-Φοβάμαι πως πρέπει να τον βρεις πρώτα! Μαγικά Καπέλα Ενεργοποιηθείτε!

Ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα. Ο μάγος καλύφθηκε από τα καπέλα και ευτυχώς η λεπίδα πέτυχε ένα από τα άδεια. Και τότε η Sailor Jupiter είπε:

-Τώρα πρέπει να μαντέψεις!

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρη! Χίλια Μαχαίρια! Με αυτά τα μαγικά ξίφη θα εντοπίσω και θα καταστρέψω το μάγο σου!

Τότε τα μαχαίρια στόχευσαν, έφυγαν και πήγαν κατευθείαν στο στόχο του, τον οποίο όμως δεν πέτυχαν ποτέ:

-Μάντεψε ξανά! Θα τον σώσω με την Αντί-Μαγεία!

Και τον έσωσε. Τα μαχαίρια καταστράφηκαν, το ίδιο όμως και τα μαγικά καπέλα.

-Να πάρει! Πάλι μου ξέφυγε!

-Δε θα καταστρέψεις το Σκοτεινό Μάγο τόσο εύκολα!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Απάντησε τότε η Ruby και ταυτόχρονα και οι δυο τους διέταξαν τα τέρατά τους να επιτεθούν ε αποτέλεσμα να καταστραφούν και τα δύο. Όχι όμως για πολύ, καθώς η Αναγέννηση Τέρατος τα ξανάφερε πίσω. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, η Ruby ρώτησε την Sailor Jupiter:

-Πριν συνεχίσουμε, θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι.

-Ακούω...

-Πού βρήκες αυτόν τα Σκοτεινό Μάγο;

-Μου τον έδωσε ο άντρας μου για να σε νικήσω!

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Σου τον έδωσε εκείνος ή εσύ του πήρες την κάρτα σε μια εγωιστική προσπάθεια να αποκτήσεις δύναμη;

-Πού το πας;!

-Εκεί που μπορείς να φανταστείς. Πάντα θεωρείς τον εαυτό σου σκιά των άλλων. Και προσπαθείς να τους ξεπεράσεις! Έτσι προσπαθείς με κάθε μέσο να αποκτήσεις δύναμη!

-Κλεισ' το!

-Η αλήθεια σε πονάει έτσι; Μήπως δεν έκανες το ίδιο και στον πλανήτη σου; Πάντα ήθελες κάτι περισσότερο, ακόμα κι αν αυτό είχε να κάνει με το θρόνο του Βασιλείου του Φεγγαριού...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Δες και μόνη σου! Της είπε τότε αυτή και το Βασίλειο των Σκιών άλλαξε φυσιογνωμία. Και συγκεκριμένα τους μετέφερε στην επιφάνεια του Δία:

-Τι είναι αυτό το στράτευμα; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα το οποίο είδε.

-Δεν κατάλαβες ακόμα; Αυτός ο στρατός είναι δικός σου! Κι ετοιμάζετε την ανατροπή της Βασίλισσας Serenity...

-Δεν μπορεί! Είναι κόλπο!

-Δεν είναι καθόλου κόλπο...Από τη στιγμή που ανακηρύχθηκες Πριγκίπισσα του Δία, ήθελες το κάτι παραπάνω. Δε σου αρκούσε αυτή η θέση κι έτσι άρχισες να σφετερίζεσαι το θρόνο της βασίλισσας. Γι αυτό το λόγο οργάνωσες εξέγερση με σκοπό την ανατροπή της...

-Κόφτο! Ότι λες δεν το πιστεύω! Δεν ήθελα ποτέ το θρόνο του Φεγγαριού! Ότι προσπαθείς να μου πεις, είναι χαμένος κόπος! Είσαι ένας απατεώνας όπως όλοι εσείς!

-Αρνείσαι ακόμα να παραδεχτείς την αλήθεια ε; όταν χάσεις τη μονομαχία, θα δεις πόσο μάταια πάλευες να ικανοποιήσεις τις εγωιστικές σου επιθυμίες!

-Δε θα χάσω! Ειδικά από σένα! Ας συνεχίσουμε! Όσο για σένα, το μόνο που έχεις, είναι κόλπα και παραισθήσεις για να κερδίζεις! Κι αυτό θα σε κάνει να χάσεις! Αν δεν πιστεύεις στις κάρτες σου, δε θα κερδίσεις ποτέ!

-Είναι απλές κάρτες Δία, δεν είναι τίποτα παραπάνω!

-Αυτό ακριβώς είναι το πρόβλημά σου! Δεν είναι απλές κάρτες! Κοίτα το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο! Ανήκει στον Neo και η καρδιά του είναι συνδεδεμένη με τις δικές του κάρτες! Και γι αυτό ακριβώς μου τον έδωσε! Για να σε νικήσω και να βάλω τέλος στο σχέδιό σας! Είναι σαν α βρίσκεται ο ίδιος μέσα στην αρένα και να μάχεται για μένα! Όμως άτομα σαν κι εσένα δεν πρόκειται να το καταλάβουν...

-Μιλάς για την πίστη στις κάρτες σου αλλά αυτό θα σε καταστρέψει. Και μόλις χάσεις θα τραφείς στους Μοχθηρούς θεούς!

Ενώ το παιχνίδι σκιών συνεχιζόταν, ο Neo συνέχιζε να ψάχνει και μετά από αρκετή προσπάθεια, το σπαθί του τον οδήγησε έξω από την αποθήκη αυτή, δοκίμασε να μπει κανονικά αλλά διαπίστωσε ότι η πόρτα ήταν κλειδωμένη, έτσι σκέφτηκε κάτι πιο δυνατό.

Την ίδια στιγμή:

-Ελευθέρωσέ μας Ruby, δεν είναι πολύ αργά για να σταματήσεις...

-Όχι μέχρι να σε νικήσω!

-Τότε κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Ευχαρίστως! Θα βάλω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Έτοιμη;!

-Δε θα χάσω...Θα βάλω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Ώρα να σε καταστρέψω! Αποκαλύπτω μια μαγική κάρτα! Νεύμα για το Σκοτάδι!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε κ ένα κόκκινο χέρι εμφανίστηκε για να γραπώσει το Σκοτεινό Μάγο της Mako:

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Με το φοβερό της νύχι, αυτή η κάρτα μπορεί να βουτήξει ένα τέρας και να το στείλει κατευθείαν στο νεκροταφείο! Αποχαιρέτα το Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο!

-Αλήθεια;! Φοβάμαι πως όχι! Δεν υπολόγισες αυτό! Μυστικό Πλαίσιο! Αυτή η παγίδα θα αποκρούσει το σκοτάδι της μαγικής μου κάρτας και θα γλιτώσει το τέρας μου!

-Την πάτησες για δεύτερη φορά! Το Νεύμα για το Σκοτάδι ήταν δόλωμα για να σπαταλήσεις την παγίδα σου! Θα επιτεθώ εγώ με μια δική μου παγίδα! Εφιαλτικές Αλυσίδες!

-Αυτή η παγίδα ήταν ιδιαίτερα επικίνδυνη. Αλυσόδεσε το μάγο και τον κόλλησε πάνω σε μία πλάκα, ανίκανο να επιτεθεί ή να αμυνθεί κι αφήνοντας τη Mako ανοιχτή σε επίθεση:

-Ο Σκοτεινός μου μάγος παγιδεύτηκε...!

-Ναι! Και το μόνο που μπορεί να κάνει είναι να κοιτάζει ανήμπορος τη στιγμή που θα σε εξοντώνω! Παραδέξου το! Απογοήτευσες το σύζυγό σου! Δεν μπόρεσες να χρησιμοποιήσεις σωστά την κάρτα του! Και τώρα αρχίζει η διασκέδαση! Επίθεση Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Χτύπα τους πόντους ζωής της!

Κι έτσι δέχτηκε την ίδια επίθεση που είχε δοκιμάσει στην αρχή της μονομαχίας κι έχασε κι αυτή 2500 πόντους με το μάγο της να κοιτάει δεμένος πάνω στην πλάκα χωρίς να μπορεί να βοηθήσει...

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo εισέβαλε μέσα στη αποθήκη σπάζοντας την πόρτα και αντίκρισε το σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών να περικυκλώνει όλο το χώρο. Τότε φώναξε:  
-Mako! Είσαι εκεί μέσα;!

-Εδώ είμαι! Του φώναξε εκείνη. Τότε αυτός προχώρησε πιο βαθιά και τελικά την είδα να μονομαχεί;

-Τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Μονομαχίες σε παιχνίδι σκιών; Ποιος το δημιούργησε;!

Και του έδειξε την αντίπαλό της.

Εκείνος την είδε και η οργή του άρχισε να εκδηλώνεται αλλά ταυτόχρονα είδε και το μάγο του δεμένο πάνω στην πλάκα;

-Όχι...Ο Σκοτεινός μου Μάγος...

-Λυπάμαι...Δεν ήθελα να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο...Του είπε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Μη ζητάς συγγνώμη μάτια μου. Ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις...Τώρα πήγαινε και νίκησέ την!

Εκείνη τότε κούνησε το κεφάλι χαμογελώντας και στράφηκε προς την αντίπαλό της για να συνεχίσουν...:

-Καλώ τη Μεγάλη Ασπίδα Gardna (2600) σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτό θα σε κρατήσει για λίγο...

-Λοιπόν κρύβεσαι πίσω από το τέρας σου προσπαθώντας να αναβάλεις την τελική σου καταστροφή. Φοβάμαι όμως ότι αυτή η άμυνα δε θα σε βοηθήσει, στην επόμενη κίνησή μου, θα σε αποτελειώσω...Αν τελείωσες το γύρο σου, τότε είναι η δική μου σειρά. Πρώτα πες γεια στην Κούκλα του Χαμού ! (1600) Και τώρα το όργανο της καταστροφής σου! Παίζω τον Ectoplasmer!

-Τι σκοπεύεις να κάνεις τώρα;!

-Θα σου εξηγήσω...Πρόκειται γα μια μαγική κάρτα που απορροφά την ψυχή ενός δικού μου τέρατος, δημιουργεί μια συμπυκνωμένη ενέργεια που λέγεται εκτόπλασμα και τη στέλνει κατευθείαν επάνω σου!

-Τι;! Αν μετατρέψεις το τέρας σου σε κούφιο κέλυφος θα σου είναι άχρηστο τότε!

-Ακριβώς! Το τέρας θα πεθάνει μετά την επίθεση αυτή! Η ζωή του δε σημαίνει τίποτα για μένα αν ξέρω πως θα νικήσω! Και τώρα θα πάρω τη ψυχή του πρώτου μου τέρατος...Επίθεση!

Το είπε και το έκανε...Η ψυχή της κούκλας απορροφήθηκε και το εκτόπλασμα χτύπησε κατευθείαν τη Makoto κάνοντάς την να χάσει 800 πόντους ζωής και να πέσει στους 700

«Άλλη μια τέτοια επίθεση και τελείωσα...» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της, ενώ ο Neo παρακολουθούσε με κομμένη την ανάσα...και από την άλλη ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος αδυνατούσε να προσφέρει τη βοήθειά του...

-Δια, ξέρεις γιατί θα χάσεις σε λίγο; Θα σου πω εγώ...δείχνεις ευσπλαχνία στα τέρατά σου κι αυτό είναι το μεγάλο σου λάθος. Η ευσπλαχνία δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα, δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις έτσι. Κοίτα το μάγο σου, είναι δεμένος πάνω στην πλάκα ανίκανος να σε υπερασπίσει. Εσύ είσαι ο αφέντης τους κι αυτοί είναι οι υπηρέτες σου, που σημαίνει πως πρέπει να σου φέρουν τη νίκη ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να τους καταστρέψεις...

-Είσαι άρρωστη...

-Μπορεί και να είμαι...Αλλά τώρα εσύ θα είσαι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, θυσίασε τον εαυτό σου για να μου φέρεις τη νίκη!  
Τώρα απορροφήθηκε και δική του ψυχή, κάτι που τον έκανε να υποφέρει:

-Σταμάτα! Δε βλέπεις τον πόνο που προκαλείς στο τέρας σου;!

-Είναι πολύ αργά! Επίθεση!

Η καινούρια ενέργεια είχε σκοπό να την αποτελειώσει αλλά κάτι πολύ περίεργο συνέβη. Αν και ήταν δεμένος πάνω στην πλάκα, ο μάγος του Neo έβγαλε και τη δική του ψυχή για να τη χρησιμοποιήσει σαν ασπίδα εναντίον της επίθεσης του άλλου μάγου με αποτέλεσμα οι δύο βολές να συγκρουστούν. Και το ακόμα πιο παράξενο ήταν πως η αμυντική ενέργεια είχε πάρει τη μορφή του Neo και σταματούσε αυτή την επίθεση με αποτέλεσμα όχι μόνο να μην επικρατήσει καμία, αλλά να καταστραφούν και οι δύο ταυτόχρονα...

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...Είναι αδύνατον! Πώς γίνεται να αποκρούσεις την επίθεσή μου;!

Αυτήν την εξέλιξη ούτε ο Neo την περίμενε και είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό στο θέαμα που αντίκριζε, όσο για τη σύζυγό του ήταν πια ασφαλής και έλεγε:

«Neo...Εσύ...Μόλις μου έσωσες τη ζωή...» Ούτε εκείνη μπορούσε να το πιστέψει...

-Πώς επέζησες;! Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό! Τη ρώτησε τότε η Ruby σε έντονο ύφος.

-Φαίνεται ότι το μεγάλο σου σχέδιο να με καταστρέψεις, γύρισε εναντίον σου. Ήσουν τόσο απασχολημένη να μη σέβεσαι τις κάρτες σου που δεν έμαθες να τις χρησιμοποιείς σωστά. Πράγματι η μαγική σου κάρτα απορροφά την ψυχή των τεράτων σου, αλλά σου έφυγε πως αν υπάρχουν πολλά ίδια τέρατα, επηρεάζονται όλα με τον ίδιο τρόπο, έτσι όταν απορρόφησες την ψυχή του Σκοτεινού σου Μάγου, έκανες το ίδιο και με την ψυχή του δικού μου! Κι αυτό ακύρωσε την επίθεσή σου!

-Εντάξει! Γλίτωσες από αυτήν την επίθεση αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι νίκησες! Στον επόμενο γύρο, θα σε καταπιούν οι σκιές για πάντα!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις μετά από τέτοια συμπεριφορά που έδειξες στις κάρτες σου!

-Δε θα χάσω από σένα! Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Θα χάσεις! Δε σέβεσαι τις κάρτες σου και βασίζεσαι σε κόλπα για να νικήσεις, αλλά θα φροντίσω να χάσεις! Θα πρέπει να περιμένεις αφού τελείωσε ο γύρος σου! Είναι ώρα να αναλάβω τον έλεγχο της μονομαχίας! Τώρα καλώ τον Gazelle, το βασιλιά των Μυθικών Θηρίων! (1500)

-Έπεσες στην παγίδα μου! Ενεργοποίησες τη Ζυγαριά της Σκιάς! Αυτή η κάρτα παγίδα κάνει τον αριθμό των τεράτων που έχεις ίδιο με το δικό μου. Και αφού δεν έχω κανένα τέρας, αυτό σημαίνει πως δεν έχεις ούτε κ εσύ!

Δυστυχώς ήταν αλήθεια. Τα δύο της τέρατα πιάστηκαν από τα σκέλη της ζυγαριάς και πατήθηκαν μέχρι να καταστραφούν αφήνοντας τηνSailor Jupiter ανοιχτή σε μια κατευθείαν επίθεση:

-Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει τώρα! Ειδικά όταν είμαι έτοιμη να καλέσω το δεύτερο Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο για α σε ισοπεδώσει! Και θα το κάνω χωρίς να θυσιάσω κανένα τέρας... Ενεργοποιώ τη Σκοτεινή Μαγική Αυλαία! Δίνοντας τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου, μπορώ α καλέσω ένα δυνατό τέρας χωρίς να κάνω θυσία! Και φυσικά διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο!

Έτσι ακριβώς έγινε. Η αυλαία άνοιξε και μέσα από αυτήν, ξεπηδά άλλος ένας Σκοτεινός Μάγος...Τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει πολύ επικίνδυνα για τη Mako...:

-Όλα τελείωσαν. Δεν έχεις τέρατα για να κρυφτείς πίσω τους. Τώρα είσαι δική μου...Και για να μην το ξεχάσω, σε περίπτωση που υπολογίζεις στις ανάποδες κάρτες σου για να σε σώσουν, θα το ευχαριστηθώ να τις καταστρέψω. Και θα το κάνω με τα Βέλη Αντί-Μαγείας! Η τελευταία σου ελπίδα χάθηκε! Ψάξτε και καταστρέψτε βέλη μου!

Η κάρτα ενεργοποιήθηκε και τα βέλη έφυγαν κατά δεκάδες για να καρφωθούν στις ανάποδες κάρτες της Sailor Jupiter και να τις αχρηστέψουν εντελώς...:

-Είσαι καθηλωμένη τώρα Makoto Kino! Εμπρός Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της!

Ο μάγος επιχείρησε να επιτεθεί αλλά ένα προπέτασμα καπνού του έκοψε το δρόμο από το να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό του. Και εν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Η Σκοτεινή Μαγική Αυλαία παρουσιάστηκε στην άλλη πλευρά της αρένας:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα Ruby!

-Πώς;! Πώς γίνεται να δουλεύει για σένα η μαγική μου κάρτα;!

-Όταν έχεις μια κάρτα, καλά θα κάνεις να διαβάζεις πιο προσεκτικά πώς λειτουργεί! Η μαγική της δύναμη είναι διαθέσιμη και στις δυο πλευρές. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα δώσω κι εγώ τους μισούς μου πόντους ζωής για να καλέσω ένα δυνατό τέρας, το οποίο θα είναι άλλος ένας μάγος πολύ πιο δυνατός από τον δικό σου!

-Αποκλείεται!

-Δες και μόνη σου! Σου παρουσιάζω τη Σκοτεινή Μασισσοπούλα! (2000)

Ήταν αλήθεια, αυτή τη φορά μέσα από την αυλαία παρουσιάστηκε ίσως ο πιο όμορφος χαρακτήρας των τερατομονομαχιών...Ένας θηλυκός Σκοτεινός Μάγος...

-Υπάρχει μόνο ένα μικρό πρόβλημα...Η φίλη σου έχει μικρότερη επιθετική δύναμη από το μάγο μου. Σε μάχη θα την κάνει σκόνη! Επίθεση Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

Μη γνωρίζοντας τη αληθινή της δύναμη, η Ruby διέταξε επίθεση και το οστκό κύμα τους εμπόδισε να δουν. Σίγουρη για τη νίκη της, η Ruby είπε:

-Νίκησα...

-Δε νομίζω! Της έκοψε η Mako τους πανηγυρισμούς...Κοίτα πάλι...

Το θέαμα ήταν ιδιαιτέρως σοκαριστικό...Για τη Ruby τουλάχιστον:

-Όχι! Δεν μπορεί! Ο Σκοτεινός μου Μάγος καταστράφηκε! Μα πώς γίνεται...; Είχε 500 πόντους επίθεσης περισσότερους...

-Πάλι λάθος! Η Σκοτεινή Μαγισσοπούλα κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε Σκοτεινό Μάγο στο νεκροταφείο κι αυτό της έδωσε τη δύναμη που χρειαζόταν για να νικήσει το δικό σου!  
-Αλλά και πάλι δεν αρκούν. Έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί...

-Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου...θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις την αλήθεια...

Τότε άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει τι εννοούσε η Makoto με αυτό που έλεγε:

-Δεν...Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Και ο δικός μου μάγος δίνει τη δύναμή του στο τέρας σου...

-Η μάγισσά μου παίρνει 300 πόντους για κάθε Σκοτεινό Μάγο σε όποιο νεκροταφείο κι αν βρίσκεται...Θεώρησέ το σαν εκδίκηση για τον τρόπο που του φέρθηκες...Τώρα ετοιμάσου να χάσεις! Σκοτεινή Μαγισσοπούλα! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της με Σκοτεινό Κάψιμο!

Αυτό ήταν. Η μονομαχία τελείωσε. Η επίθεση της μάγισσας πέτυχε με αποτέλεσμα οι πόντοι ζωής της Ruby να μηδενιστούν και να πέσει στα γόνατα χάνοντας τη μονομαχία...

-Όταν δε σέβεσαι τις κάρτες σου, πληρώνεις ακριβό τίμημα...Της είπε τότε η Mako ενώ ο αγώνας είχε ολοκληρωθεί και ο Neo έτρεχε προς το μέρος της για να τη συγχαρεί.

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου...Φαίνεται ότι ο Σκοτεινός μου Μάγος σε υπηρέτησε καλά...

-Ευχαριστώ...Δε θα τα κατάφερνα χωρίς εσένα. Του απάντησε εκείνη. Μπορεί βέβαια η μονομαχία να τελείωσε αλλά το βασίλειο των Σκιών δεν είχε εξαφανιστεί ακόμα...ξαφνικά, μια φωνή ακούστηκε από το πουθενά...:

-Ruby Dojo...Απέτυχες στην αποστολή σου...

-Όχι...Όχι μη...Δώσε μου άλλη μία ευκαιρία...!

-Πού είναι τώρα η μαγεία σου ανόητη;! Φαραώ, εσύ θα είσαι ο επόμενος!

-Ποια είσαι εσύ;! Τι συμβαίνει εδώ;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος .

-Επιτέλους συναντιόμαστε Πολεμίστριες Sailor... Είμαι η πανίσχυρη Κόμισσα Carmilla.

-Δείξε μας το πρόσωπό σου δειλή! Την προκάλεσε τότε ο Neo στο ίδιο αγριεμένο ύφος.

-Θα σου το αποκαλύψω όταν έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή! Μόλις πάρω αυτό που θέλω! Να αναστήσω τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς που σφραγίσατε στα έγκατα της Γης...

-Αυτό αποκλείεται!

-Δεν είστε σε θέση να με σταματήσετε! Μόλις κερδίσω αυτά τα θηρία, θα κυβερνήσω μαζί με το στρατό των βαμπίρ! Ο κόσμος θα μου ανήκει!

-Δεν πρόκειται να αναστήσεις τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς! Και θα φροντίσουμε εμείς γι αυτό! Είπε τώρα η Mako.

-Είστε ανίσχυροι μπροστά μου θνητοί! Είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου μέχρι να πάρω αυτό που θέλω και να εξορίσω τις φίλες σου κι εσένα Φαραώ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Τι έκανες στις φίλες μας;! Ρώτησε πάλι ο Δίας, πάντα θυμωμένα.

-Οι φίλες σας τώρα ανήκουν σε εμάς...Και θα βρείτε τον πιο ατιμωτικό θάνατο πέφτοντας από τα χέρια τους...

-Άκουσέ με σιχαμένο βαμπίρ! Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις ποτέ και δε θα κερδίσεις τη δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών! Τους σφραγίσαμε μια φορά και μπορούμε να το ξανακάνουμε! Αν θέλεις να νικήσεις, πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου!

-Όλα στην ώρα τους Φαραώ...Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά...Είπε τότε εκείνη και τελικά η νικημένη Ruby εξαφανίστηκε μαζί με το Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

Όσο για τους άλλους δύο, δεν έμειναν εκεί, κουρασμένη από την περιπέτειά τους, ξεκίνησαν για το δρόμο του γυρισμού, άλλος ένας αντίπαλος είχε βγει εκτός μάχης αλλά η μεγάλη απειλή δεν είχε περάσει ακόμα...Καθώς πήγαιναν σπίτι, ο Neo της είπε:

-Πολύ καλή νίκη αγάπη μου

-Ευχαριστώ...Τώρα που ξέρουμε το ύπουλο σχέδιό τους πρέπει να προειδοποιήσουμε και τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο, αν πετύχουν να ελέγξουν τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς, τότε θα υποφέρει όλος ο πλανήτης.

-Δε θα πετύχουν, τουλάχιστον όσο είμαστε εμείς εδώ...

-Σίγουρα, πάμε σπίτι τώρα, ήταν μια δύσκολη νύχτα...Είπε τότε ο Neo και πατώντας γκάζι στη μηχανή του, έφτασαν σπίτι για να πέσουν να κοιμηθούν εξαντλημένοι κι ας είχε αρχίσει να ξημερώνει...

Δεν είχε περάσει παρόλα αυτά η νύχτα ήσυχα ούτε και για τις δύο αδερφές. Από τη μία η Kurai ταλανιζόταν από ένα περίεργο προαίσθημα και από την άλλη η Usagi στριφογύριζε συνέχεια και δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Τελικά μη μπορώντας να αφήσει τη την κατάσταση να ξεφύγει από τον έλεγχο, αποφάσισαν από κοινού να καλέσουν και την υπόλοιπη ομάδα, όσους είχαν μείνει δηλαδή στο σπίτι τους για να το κουβεντιάσουν καλύτερα. Η Amy ήταν η πρώτη που ήρθε, όσο για τον Neo και τη Makoto, δεν είχαν ξυπνήσει ακόμα, η εξάντλησή τους ήταν τέτοια που έχασαν την αίσθηση του χρόνου και κοιμήθηκαν μέχρι το μεσημέρι, ούτε το τηλέφωνο που χτυπούσε επανειλημμένα δεν άκουγαν, πράγμα που έκανε τις άλλες να ανησυχούν:

-Μα γιατί δεν απαντάνε; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Kurai που δοκίμασε τις περισσότερες φορές.

-Δεν ξέρω. Ας ελπίσουμε ότι δεν τους συνέβη τίποτε. Απάντησε τότε η Usagi προσπαθώντας να είναι αισιόδοξη, ενώ συνέχισαν να τους καλούν.

-Τελικά μετά από πολλές προσπάθειες, πήραν απάντησε καθώς ο Neo το έπιασε και ανέλαβε να μιλήσει:

-Εμπρός...

-Επιτέλους σας βρήκαμε...Γιατί δεν απαντούσατε τόση ώρα εσείς; Συμβαίνει τίποτα...; Τους ρώτησε τότε η Kurai.

-Έτσι και σας πούμε τι έγινε, δε θα μας πιστεύετε...Απάντησε αυτός.

-Είστε καλά; Ακούγεσαι κάπως περίεργα θα έλεγα.

-Για να σκεφτώ...Αν εξαιρέσεις ότι συμμετείχαμε με τη Mako σε ένα παιχνίδι σκιών, ναι, είμαστε περίφημα...

-Σοβαρά μιλάτε;! Πότε έγιναν όλα αυτά;!

-Αυτή τη νύχτα. Κι αν δεν βροντούσε το τηλέφωνο, θα κοιμόμασταν μέχρι την επόμενη.

-Συγγνώμη που σας ξύπνησα παιδιά...Αλλά είναι μεγάλη ανάγκη να έρθετε από εδώ...

-Αν και είμαστε πτώματα και οι δύο...Θα έρθουμε...Λοιπόν χαιρετώ...Είπε ο Neo τελευταλιος κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Μετά ξύπνησε τη γυναίκα του και αφού ετοιμάστηκαν όσο έπρεπε, ξεκίνησαν. Δεν τους πήρε πολλή ώρα να φτάσουν και η Usagi μάλιστα τους περίμενε έξω από την πόρτα:

-Ελάτε παιδιά...Κομμένοι μου φαίνεστε...Έγινε τίποτα;

-Τι να σου λέμε τώρα...Θα στο πω γρήγορα, η Mako νίκησε σε παιχνίδι σκιών και ήμουν κι εγώ μέσα...

-Θες να πεις δηλαδή ότι...μονομάχησε...και νίκησε;

-Με την πρώτη το βρήκες...Δεν πάμε όμως μέσα γιατί δεν μας κρατάνε τα πόδια μας;

-Ναι σωστά...Περάστε...Τους είπε και μπήκαν αμέσως μέσα.

Αυτοί πέρασαν και κάθισαν γρήγορα, διαφορετικά θα πέφτανε κάτω από την κούραση. Τότε η Mako ρώτησε:

-Λοιπόν; Τι είναι αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό που μας θέλατε παιδιά;

-Δε θα το πιστέψετε, αλλά τον τελευταίο καιρό βλέπω κάτι περίεργα όνειρα που έχουν να κάνουν με το παρελθόν μας. Απάντησε η Usagi.

-Μπορείς να θυμηθείς κάποιο από αυτά; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Δεν μου έρχεται κάτι τώρα αλλά είναι τόσο ρεαλιστικά...Σαν να βρίσκομαι μέσα και να ζω το όνειρο...

-Ελπίζω να μην άρχισαν πάλι τα παιχνιδάκια τους. Πήρε τότε το λόγο η Mako.

-Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα, η κατάσταση είναι ανησυχητική, πιστεύω ότι εμείς θα είμαστε οι επόμενες. Συμπλήρωσε και η Kurai.

-Μη φοβάστε τίποτα, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί. Ότι κι να είναι...Τους καθησύχασε όλους η Amy.

-Αν τελειώσατε παιδιά, έχω κι εγώ να σας ανακοινώσω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό. Αφορά τις επόμενες κινήσεις μας σε αυτόν τον πόλεμο που έχει ξεκινήσει. Πήρα ξανά το λόγο ο Neo.

-Σε ακούμε...Τον πρότρεψε η Kurai για να συνεχίσει.

-Όπως σας είπα και πιο πριν, αυτή τη νύχτα, η Mako μονομάχησε σε παιχνίδι σκιών με ένα ακόμα μέλος αυτής της ομάδας. Κατάφερε να τη νικήσει και τότε το μυστικό τους αποκαλύφθηκε. Τώρα ξέρουμε γιατί ήρθαν στον πλανήτη μας.

-Και ποιος είναι ο σκοπός τους τελικά; Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Το σχέδιό τους είναι θανατηφόρο. Σκοπός τους είναι να φέρουν πίσω στη ζωή τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς που είχαμε νικήσει πριν από καιρό και σε συνδυασμό με το στρατό τους, επιδιώκουν να εξουσιάσουν τον κόσμο και να τον εξαλείψουν από τους ανθρώπους. Μίλησε τώρα η Mako.

-Μια στιγμή...Είπατε για τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς...Ποιοι είναι αυτοί; Ρώτησε τότε η Kurai που προφανώς δε γνώριζε για την ύπαρξη αυτών των θηρίων. Τότε η Usagi ανέλαβε να της εξηγήσει:

-Πρόκειται για τρία πανίσχυρα πλάσματα που έχουν δύναμη σχεδόν όμοια με αυτήν των Αιγύπτιων Θεών. Πριν από πολύ καιρό, μια τριάδα προερχόμενη από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών τα χρησιμοποίησε για να μας καταστρέψει αλλά καταφέραμε να τα νικήσουμε και να τα σφραγίσουμε στα έγκατα της Γης. Αλλά τώρα όπως δείχνουν τα πράγματα, αυτοί θέλουν να τα αναστήσουν ξανά και να εξαφανίσουν την ανθρωπότητα.

-Γι αυτό είναι χρέος μας να τους εμποδίσουμε να πετύχουν το σκοπό τους και κυρίως να βρούμε τους αιχμαλώτους.. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy με τη σειρά της.

Ενώ όμως η παρέα συζητούσε, το νούμερο 2 στην ιεραρχία ετοιμαζόταν να παίξει το δικό του χαρτί. Για την ακρίβεια, θα είχαμε δύο εισβολές σε μία καθώς η Lamika Lee και η Maria Kurenai σχεδίαζαν κάτι ιδιαίτερα ύπουλο για να τραβήξουν τις 2 αδερφές. Όμως δε χρειάστηκε να δοκιμάσουν κάτι, μιας και ήταν πολύ ισχυρές, η αύρα τους ήταν τόσο δυνατή που έφτασε αμέσως στο μυαλό του Neo:

-Τέρμα τα λόγια παιδιά...Ώρα για μάχη, τους είπε και αμέσως σηκώθηκαν όλοι πάνω, άλλαξαν μορφή κι ετοιμάστηκαν για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Με την τηλεμεταφορά τους, έφτασαν πίσω από το σχολείο όπου τους περίμεναν και οι δυο τους:

-Ήρθατε λοιπόν βλέπω...Οι δίδυμες κόρες του βασιλιά Φιλίππου...Πήρε το λόγο η Maria.

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς τώρα;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon σε έντονο ύφος.

-Μη μου κάνεις τη χαζή, ξέρεις πολύ καλά για τι μιλάω!

-Μα δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ!

-Σοβαρά τώρα, για ποιο πράγμα μιλάει; Ρώτησε η Amy που προφανώς δεν είχε καταλάβει...

-Ο Βασιλιάς Φίλιππος ήταν ο πατέρας της Usagi και της Kurai. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo.

-Σοβαρά μιλάς; Μπήκε τότε στη μέση η Sailor Jupiter. Και τότε πώς είναι δυνατόν να μη γνωρίζουν τον πατέρα τους;

-Είναι...Βλέπετε ο μεγαλειότατος είχε πεθάνει όταν εκείνες ήταν μωρά ακόμα...

-Κι εσύ; Πώς το ξέρεις;

-Είναι απλό. Ήμουν στο παλάτι από μικρός. Πρόλαβα τον Βασιλιά Φίλιππο όταν ήμουνα τεσσάρων ετών. Τον θυμάμαι καλά κι ας ήμουν ακόμα παιδί...

-Μα τότε τι προσπαθούν να πουν αυτές οι δύο; Ξαναρώτησε η Amy.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά θα το μάθω, απάντησε τότε ο Neo περιμένοντας να δει τι θα ακολουθούσε...Όσο για τη Maria, συνέχισε την αφήγηση:

-Είναι λογικό! Ο βασιλιάς Φίλιππος είχε πεθάνει όταν εσύ ήσουν μωρό ακόμη!

-Τι προσπαθείς να μας πεις τέλος πάντων;! Είπε και η Sailor Dark Moon στο ίδιο έντονο ύφος.

-Εγώ; Τίποτα! Η μητέρα σας προφανώς ντρεπόταν και δεν ήθελε να μάθετε τίποτα!

-Πώς τολμάς;! Πρόσεξε τι λες όταν μιλάς για τη μητέρα μου! Δεν είχε κανέναν μα κανέναν λόγο να ντρέπεται! Γι αυτό άσε τα μισόλογα κι εξηγήσου! Είπε τότε φανερά αγριεμένη η Sailor Moon. Δεν ήταν και λίγο αυτό που μόλις άκουσε...

-Όπως νομίζεις Μεγαλειοτάτη. Λοιπόν ο Βασιλιάς Φίλιππος ήταν ο πατέρας σας!

-Πώς...; Ο πατέρας μας είπες...; Και ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα;!

-Αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που η μητέρα σας ντρεπόταν να μιλήσει γι αυτόν.

-Πού το πας;! Ρώτησε ξανά η Kurai.

-Ο πατέρας σας την εγκατέλειψε για μια άλλη γυναίκα. Η οποία τον μετέτρεψε σε βρικόλακα όταν εσείς γεννηθήκατε!

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί! Είναι ψέμα! Ένα μεγάλο ψέμα!

-Αποκλείεται να έχει γίνει κάτι τέτοιο! !Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Dark Moon με τη σειρά της.

-Ώστε δεν πιστεύετε αυτό που σας λέω έτσι;

-Ούτε για αστείο!

-Μάλιστα...Αφού λοιπόν δε με πιστεύετε, τότε θα πρέπει να το δείτε με τα ίδια σας τα μάτια. Γιατί δεν αναλαμβάνεις να δουν από κοντά την ιστορία οι μικρές; Πρότεινε τότε η Maria στη συνεργάτιδά της.

-Και φαντάστηκα πως δε θα τα έλεγες. Καθίστε αναπαυτικά λοιπόν γιατί δε θα σας αρέσει και πολύ αυτό που θα δείτε! Τους είπε τότε η Lamika κι αμέσως με κίνηση των δαχτύλων τις κάθισε πάνω σε δύο καρέκλες δεσμεύοντας τα χέρια τους στα μπράτσα της κάθε καρέκλας για να μη μπορούν να κουνηθούν. Έπειτα τις μετέφεραν πίσω στο βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού όπου υποτίθεται ότι εκτυλισσόταν αυτή η υπόθεση.

Στη θέα του σκηνικού που είχαν στήσει, οι δύο αδερφές είχαν μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό και δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους. Σε σημείο τέτοιο που άρχισαν να αισθάνονται προδομένες από την ίδια τους την οικογένεια.

-Μα τι γίνεται; Τι τους δείχνουν; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Τώρα θα σας δείξω...Απάντησε ο Neo και τραβώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, τις πρότρεψε να δουν μέσα στο έμβλημα. Τότε η Makoto είπε:

-Μα αυτό είναι τρομερό...Τι βρώμικο κόλπο! Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε και γρήγορα!

-Θα το φροντίσω εγώ...Είπε τότε ο Neo και ανέλαβε να διεισδύσει για μία ακόμα φορά στο μυαλό τους. Ξαφνικά οι εικόνες άλλαξαν απότομα και τη θέση της ψεύτικης ιστορίας που προσπάθησαν να παρουσιάσουν, εμφανίστηκε μια τρυφερή οικογενειακή σκηνή που περιλάμβανε και τον ίδιο τον Neo όταν ήταν πολύ μικρός. Τρομοκρατημένες η Maria και η Lamika, σταμάτησαν τις παραισθήσεις καθώς μπλοκαρίζονταν από τη μαγεία των σκιών. Τότε επέστρεψαν στην πραγματικότητα:

-Αυτή τη φορά το παρατραβήξατε! Είπε τότε ο Neo βάζοντας το σπαθί του στη θέση του.

-Να σε πάρει Φαραώ! Πώς τολμάς να ανακατεύεσαι σε πράγματα που δε σε αφορούν;!

-Λίγα τα λόγια σας! Τους είπε τότε αυτός και με μια βολή από κόκκινες αστραπές, τις ξάπλωσε κάτω. Θα μπορούσα να σας στείλω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και αυτή τη στιγμή, αλλά είστε τυχερές γιατί θα αφήσω τη Sailor Moon και την αδερφή της να λογαριαστούν μαζί σας! Ετοιμαστείτε να αποχαιρετήσετε αυτόν τον κόσμο για πάντα! Τους είπε τότε ο Neo κι έκανε στην άκρη για να γευτούν οι δύο αδερφές την εκδίκησή τους με την ησυχία τους:

-Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό το ύπουλο κόλπο! Θα μονομαχήσω εγώ πρώτη και σε διαβεβαιώ ότι θα πέσεις από τον ψυχικό μου δράκο! Έκανες ήδη το λάθος να παίξεις με το μυαλό μου και τώρα θα πληρώσεις!

-Θα το δούμε! Δεν έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα βάζεις! Της είπε τότε η Lamika και η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με την Sailor Dark Moon να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Δε χρειάζεται να βασιστώ σε κόλπα για να σε νικήσω! Γι αυτό θα καλέσω τον παντοδύναμο Επιδρομέα Vorse! (1900) Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό είναι όλο!

-Καλώ τον Keldo (1600) σε θέση άμυνας. Και τώρα θα παίξω μια ισχυρή μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Αρχάγγελος της Καταστροφής!

-Μάλιστα κατάλαβα! Μπορείς να πάρεις δύο κάρτες από το χέρι μου και να τις στείλεις στο νεκροταφείο! Όμως κι εγώ μπορώ να το κάνω σε σένα!

-Διαλέγω τον Πολυμερισμό και τον Ιπτάμενο Κάιζερ!

-Δεν ξέρω πώς το έκανες Αλλά τέρμα τα κόλπα! Δείξε μου το χέρι σου τώρα! Θα στείλω στο νεκροταφείο σου την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος και την Αναβίωση Μαγείας!

-Όπως επιθυμείς. Αυτό τελειώνει το γύρο μου...

Έτσι και οι δύο έστειλαν τις κάρτες αυτές στο νεκροταφείο και η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε:

-Τα κόλπα σου δεν θα πιάνουν για πάντα! Επιδρομέα Vorse επίθεση στον Keldo τώρα!

Και το τέρας της Lamika έγινε σκόνη. Μάλιστα είχε στο μυαλό της μια πολύ καλή στρατηγική που θα ισοπέδωνε τη αντίπαλο της αν πετύχαινε...:

«Σε λίγο θα είσαι παρελθόν Lamika...Θα το μετανιώσεις που πρόσβαλες την οικογένειά μας! Μόλις ενεργοποιήσω τη Συρρίκνωση και την Κάρτα Συντριβής, δε θα ξέρεις από πού σου ήρθε!»

Μόλις η Sailor Dark Moon τελείωσε τη συζήτηση με τον εαυτό της, έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή της.

-Τώρα καλώ τον Mudora (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Προς τι η καθυστέρηση;!

-Υπομονή πριγκίπισσα...

-Έχει εξαντληθεί η υπομονή μου από τότε που προσπάθησες να μας ξεγελάσεις! Γι αυτό τελείωνε!

-Θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Σπαθί του Dagra και θα αυξήσω την επίθεση του πολεμιστή μου κατά 500. Επίθεση στον Επιδρομέα Vorse!

Ο αρχαίος πολεμιστής έκανε επίθεση αλλά τον περίμενε μια πολύ δυσάρεστη έκπληξη:

-Ευχαριστώ...Εμπρός ανάποδες κάρτες! Ξόφλησες! Πρώτα η κάρτα Συρρίκνωση που κόβει τους πόντους επίθεσης του τέρατός μου στη μέση! Και μετά δες πώς η Κάρτα Συντριβής Θα καταστρέψει και τα δύο τέρατα όπως και κάθε δυνατό θηρίο σε όλη σου την τράπουλα! Της είπε τότε η Kurai φανερά ευχαριστημένη καθώς την ανάγκασε να πετάξει σχεδόν τη μισή της τράπουλα κι ακόμα παραπάνω, έπειτα της είπε:

-Τώρα δεν είσαι πια απειλή για μένα! Η τράπουλά σου έχει καταστραφεί σχεδόν!

-Δε χρειάζομαι ένα ισχυρό τέρας για να σε νικήσω και τώρα δες με καθώς θα σε εμποδίζω να μου επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους! Ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, τα φωτεινά ξίφη έπεσαν από ψηλά και περικύκλωσαν την Kurai αναγκάζοντάς την να περιμένει τρεις γύρους να επιτεθεί:  
-Ευχαριστώ που με διαφώτισες...Αφού δε χρειάζεσαι ένα δυνατό τέρας όπως ές, γιατί τότε καθυστερείς;

-Δεν καθυστερώ. Και θα το δεις και μόνη σου. Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Κάνε την κίνησή σου...

-Να είσαι σίγουρη πως όταν τα σπαθιά σου εξαφανιστούν, θα σε συντρίψω με το θεϊκό μου πλάσμα! Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Σκοτεινό Gremlin (1800) σε θέση άμυνας! Και μετά θα παίξω αυτήν την κάρτα γυρισμένη ανάποδα!

-Πολύ καλά...Θα τραβήξω μια κάρτα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Πλάκα έχεις...Με εμπόδισες να επιτεθώ αλλά και πάλι δεν μπορείς να με καταστρέψεις...

-Μην ανησυχείς καθόλου...Σε δύο γύρους θα τραβήξω την κάρτα με την οποία θα σε καταστρέψω...

-Αρκετά...Σειρά μου...θα τραβήξω αυτό και τελείωσα...

Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά της Lamika και τράβηξε την κάρτα που ήθελε:

«Τέλεια, Η Έκρηξη Θυσίας είναι αυτό ακριβώς που χρειαζόμουν...Η μοίρα της σφραγίστηκε...»

-Ώρα να κάνεις την τελευταία σου κίνηση πριγκίπισσα...

-Για τρεις ολόκληρους γύρους απέτυχες να καλέσεις έστω ένα τέρας. καιρός να σε καταστρέψω μα το δράκο μου! Είπε τότε η Kurai και τελικά κατάφερε να τραβήξει τον Mobius τον Ψυχικό Δράκο...Έπειτα διέταξε:

-Σκοτεινό Gremlin επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της!

Επιτέλους λίγη δράση. Το τέρας της επιτέθηκε αφαιρώντας 1600 πόντους από το σύνολό της.

-Η μοίρα σου έχει ήδη σφραγιστεί! Χρησιμοποίησε το δράκο σου κι αυτό θα φέρει την πτώση σου!

-Βλακείες! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις! Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει από την οργή του Mobius!

-Δεν μπορείς να το αποφύγεις! Θα χάσεις από το ίδιο το θεϊκό σου θηρίο!

-Τελείωσε! Κανόνι Ιός! Ενεργοποιήσου! Στείλε δέκα μαγικές κάρτες της στο νεκροταφείο! Θα καταστρέψω ολόκληρη την τράπουλά σου! Ή ότι έχει απομείνει από αυτήν! Πιστεύεις ακόμα ότι θα με νικήσεις;!

Άλλη μια έκπληξη από την Sailor Dark Moon. Το κανόνι που εμφανίστηκε, στόχευσε την τράπουλά της και τη χτύπησε με τις ακτίνες του αναγκάζοντάς την να στείλει δέκα μαγικές κάρτες κατευθείαν στο νεκροταφείο, δε φαινόταν όμως καθόλου νευρική:

-Φυσικά και το πιστεύω...Έπεσες στα χέρια μου πριγκίπισσα και σφράγισες μόνη σου τη μοίρα σου...

-Δε νομίζω...Μπορεί να εξαφάνισες τις κάρτες μου, αλλά έχω ακόμα τις παγίδες. Αποκαλύψου Ανταλλαγή του Πνεύματος! Αυτή η κάρτα είναι η αρχή του τέλους σου! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους, θα πρέπει να αντικαταστήσουμε τις κάρτες που έχομε στα νεκροταφεία μας με αυτές που έχουμε στην τράπουλα!

-Όχι! Πώς το άφησα να συμβεί! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μου μένουν έξι κάρτες μόνο!

-Είναι η σειρά μου...Καλώ τον Kelbek (1500) Και ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα για να τελειώσω το γύρο μου.

«Δεν μπορεί να τελειώσει έτσι! Αν χάσω, θα τελειώσουν όλα!» Καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα η Kurai μετά την τελευταία κίνηση. Της είχαν μείνει έξι κάρτες και πολύ λίγες επιλογές...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου...

-Όταν είμαι έτοιμη! Της είπε η Kurai και τράβηξε, όμως το χέρι της έτρεμε και δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί...

-Θα στείλω την κάρτα σου κατευθείαν στο νεκροταφείο με αυτό! Την κάρτα παγίδα Muko! -Το τέλος σου είναι κοντά...Τώρα η κίνησή μου...καλώ τον Zolga (1700) Επίθεση στο Σκοτεινό Gremlin τώρα!

Έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής της Sailor Dark Moon έπεσαν στους 2850. Όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει:

-Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Kelbek, χτύπα τους πόντους ζωής της!

Άλλο ένα χτύπημα και οι πόντοι της έπεσαν κι άλλο στους 1350.

-Τελείωσες;!

-Όχι βέβαια...θα παίξω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα τελείωσα.

-Ελπίζω να είσαι έτοιμη! Τραβάω!  
-Muko, ενεργοποιήσου!

-Όχι πάλι! Πρέπει να την στείλω στο νεκροταφείο! Τέλος πάντων! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Το τέλος σου πλησιάζει! Ρίχνω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα...

Και πιο συγκεκριμένα, ήταν η εφαρμογή του σχεδίου που ετοίμαζε από την αρχή:

«Η ανάποδη κάρτα μου είναι το κλειδί για τη νίκη μου και ταυτόχρονα για τη δική της καταστροφή, σίγουρα περιμένει να θυσιάσει τα τέρατά μου και γι αυτό δεν μου έχει επιτεθεί, όταν όμως το κάνει, θα πάρει μαζί της και την Έκρηξη Θυσίας που έπαιξα μόλις τώρα. Κι έτσι το όπλο μου θα μεταφερθεί στον Mobius"

Όταν τελείωσε με τους συλλογισμούς, κάλεσε κι ένα τρίτο τέρας:

-Τώρα καλώ το τέρας που ονομάζεται Agido (1500)

Τώρα το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί για τη μεγάλη θυσία. Παρόλα αυτά δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη γι αυτό:

«Στάσου...Αν αυτό περιμένει να κάνω...; Όμως από την άλλη πρέπει να τον καλέσω και να νικήσω, αλλιώς χάνουμε όλοι...»

-Kelbek, Zolga, Agido, τώρα ανήκετε σε μένα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή Ψυχής!

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν και ο ψυχικός δράκος ήταν έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη του είσοδο:

-ΕΛΑ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ! MOBIUS ΨΥΧΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! (4000)

Αμέσως μια λευκή μπάλα ανέβηκε στους ουρανούς και μετά προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος με απίστευτη ταχύτητα και βιαιότητα για να βγει μέσα από αυτήν ο θεϊκός δράκος της Sailor Dark Moon και κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του...

-Ακόμα νομίζεις πως θα χάσω;! Τώρα θα το δούμε!

-Προσπάθησε όσο θέλεις. Τίποτα δε θα σε σώσει από την ήττα!

-Κόψε τα αστεία Lamika! Δεν έχεις ούτε ένα τέρας να σε προστατέψει. Γι αυτό ετοιμάσου να χάσεις!

-Τότε κάνε μου επίθεση! Τι περιμένεις;!  
-Τελείωσε! Θα νιώσεις την οργή του Mobius!

-Περιμένω...!

-Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση στους...!

Δεν ολοκλήρωσε τη διαταγή της. Κάτι τη σταμάτησε και αναγκάστηκε να ανακαλέσει τη επίθεση:

«Τι μου συμβαίνει...; Τι είναι αυτό το όραμα;! Δεν έχω ξανανιώσει έτσι!» Έλεγε καθώς έβλεπε κάτι που δεν το έβλεπαν οι άλλοι. Συγκεκριμένα μια πρόβλεψη για το μέλλον. Ότι έκανε επίθεση με το θεϊκό της πλάσμα αλλά λόγω της παγίδας που φύτεψε η Lamika, το τέρας καταστράφηκε και μαζί και οι υπόλοιποι υπερασπιστές. Τότε είπε πάλι:  
«Αν χάσω...Θα καταλήξουμε όλοι σε αυτήν την κατάσταση! Τι σημαίνει αυτό;! Και γιατί ακούω την κραυγή του Άσπρου Δράκου...; Γιατί τον νιώθω να με καλεί...; Ίσως ο Mobius να μην είναι η απάντηση...Ίσως ο Άσπρος Δράκος είναι το κλειδί της νίκης...»

Όταν το όραμα έσβησε, η Kurai προχώρησε σε αλλαγή σχεδίου:

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Σιωπηλή Καταστροφή! Μου επιτρέπει να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας. Και διαλέγω το Μικρό Στρατιώτη! (2000)

-Όχι! Δεν μπορείς!

-Μόλις το έκανα! Και τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα! Θυσιάζω το Μικρό Στρατιώτη και τον Mobius για να καλέσω ένα πιο αξιόπιστο πλάσμα! ΣΗΚΩ ΑΣΠΡΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΜΠΛΕ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (3000)

-Δε γίνεται! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Εμπρός Άσπρε Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια! Αποτελείωσέ την με τη Λευκή σου Αστραπή!

Αυτό ήταν...Ο Άσπρος Δράκος έκανε τη δουλειά του και κέρδισε τη μονομαχία για τον κάτοχό του. Η Lamika είχα νικηθεί κι έπεσε κάτω ταπεινωμένη...Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo και οι άλλες, χαίρονταν το θρίαμβό της. όμως τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sailor Moon να μονομαχήσει:

-Τώρα είναι η ώρα να τελειώσω ότι άρχισε η αδερφή μου! Κανείς που προσβάλλει την οικογένειά μου δεν ξεφεύγει ατιμώρητος! Ετοιμάσου Maria!

-Όπως θέλεις...Αν όμως νικήσω εγώ...Θα καταλήξεις όπως και οι δύο φίλες σου!

-Δεν πρόκειται να γίνει αυτό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι ετοιμάστηκε.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν και οι δύο και το παιχνίδι ξεκινούσε με τη Maria να αρχίζει τον αγώνα:

-Καλώ το Δαίμονα Picador (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης. Μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Ο γύρος σου τελείωσε αλλά τα προβλήματά σου μόλις αρχίζουν! Καλώ τη Cyber Tutu! (1000)

-Περίμενα περισσότερα από σένα Μεγαλειοτάτη...

-Μη με υποτιμάς τόσο. Ούτε εμένα ούτε το τέρας μου. Μαζί θα τσακίσουμε τους πόντους ζωής σου!

Ήταν έτοιμη να επιτεθεί αλλά το ξανασκέφτηκε:

«Για να δούμε...Μάλιστα, η ανάποδη κάρτα του με περιμένει, όμως της έχω κι εγώ μια έκπληξη...» Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Ενεργοποιώ την Allegro Dual! Δίνει επιπλέον δύναμη στο τέρας μου καταστρέφοντας μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα στην αρένα! Και τώρα, θα επιτεθώ σε σένα!

Δεν έλεγε ψέματα. Όχι μόνο η ανάποδη κάρτα της Maria καταστράφηκε, αλλά επίσης δέχτηκε απευθείας επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της ρίχνοντάς τους στους 3000 και κάνοντας την ίδια να γονατίσει. Δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως η κίνηση της Sailor Moon:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Δαίμονα Picador, επίθεση στην Cyber Tutu!

Η επίθεση έγινε αλλά δε βρήκε το στόχο που επιθυμούσε:

-Λυπάμαι! Διπλή Πάσα ενεργοποιήσου! Τώρα δέχομαι εγώ την επίθεσή σου! Και τώρα που το έκανα αυτό, θα δεχτείς άλλο ένα χτύπημα από το δικό μου τέρας!

Ήταν μία έξυπνη κίνηση. Μπορεί να δέχτηκε κατευθείαν επίθεση και να έχασε 1600 πόντους αλλά η Maria δέχτηκε εκ νέου χτύπημα κι έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής.

-Λίγες επιθέσεις ακόμα και έχεις τελειώσει...!  
-Αλήθεια; Μην πανηγυρίζεις από τώρα Sailor Moon. Έχει πολύ δρόμο ακόμα και το τέλος σου θα σφραγίσει τη μονομαχία...

-Κόφτο! Τα κόλπα σας δεν πιάνουν πια! Είδες τι έπαθε η φίλη σου! Κι εσύ θα είσαι η επόμενη!

-Θα το δούμε...Παίζω την Τελετή του Matador. Μετά θυσιάζω τη Δύναμη του Κρανίου για να καλέσω το Δαίμονα Matador! (0)

-Μηδέν πόντοι;! Τι σκαρώνεις;!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα...Αυτό που έχω για σένα, δεν μπορείς να το ελέγξεις...Παίζω τη Σκοτεινή Αρένα!

Αυτή η κάρτα ήταν μια κάρτα αρένας που σκοτείνιασε τελείως το πεδίο της μάχης και άλλαζε ολοκληρωτικά το σκηνικό εξαφανίζοντάς τους από τα μάτια των άλλων...

-Τι έκανες;! Πώς μπορώ να πολεμήσω κάτι που δεν μπορώ να δω;! Είπε δυνατά η Sailor Moon που πράγματι δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα με τέτοιο σκοτάδι να τους περιτριγυρίζει...

-Απλά άλλαξα το τοπίο της μάχης μας...Ταιριάζει τέλεια δε συμφωνείς...; Έτσι ώστε να μη σε δει κανείς να συντρίβεσαι...Σειρά σου...

-Αρνούμαι να χάσω από σένα!

-Δεν είναι στο χέρι σου! Τώρα που είναι ενεργή η Σκοτεινή Αρένα, τα τέρατα που έχεις σε θέση επίθεσης, πρέπει να επιτεθούν κι αφού δεν μπορούν να δουν, θα διαλέξω εγώ το στόχο τους...

-Το ότι σκοτείνιασες την αρένα δε σημαίνει ότι νίκησες! Είναι η κίνησή μου τώρα! Ενεργοποιώ τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω την Edual Cyber και την Blade Skater για να δημιουργήσω την Cyber Bladder! (2100) Και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, οι πόντοι επίθεσής της αλλάζουν ανάλογα με τον αριθμό τεράτων που έχεις. Κι αφού έχεις δύο τέρατα, οι πόντοι της διπλασιάζονται και γίνονται 4200! Έτσι σε όποιο τέρας κι αν επιτεθεί, θα το καταστρέψει. Πήγαινε!

-Αντιμετώπισε τον Δαίμονα Matador! Είπε τότε η Maria και αυτός ο δαίμονας έγινε ο στόχος της Cyber Bladder. Όμως το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν το αναμενόμενο, όχι μόνο δεν επικράτησε αλλά ο δαίμονας αντεπιτέθηκε και την κατέστρεψε κάνοντας την Sailor Moon να παραξενευτεί:

-Τι έγινε τώρα;!

-Δεν γνώριζες την ειδική ικανότητα του Δαίμονα Matador; Δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη και δεν παθαίνει καμιά ζημιά. Αντίθετα το τέρας που του επιτίθεται, καταστρέφεται...

-Όχι...

-Κι έχει και συνέχεια. Όπως είπα, όλα τα τέρατα σε θέση επίθεσης πρέπει τώρα να πολεμήσουν μεταξύ τους...

-Αμφιβάλλω. Η ειδική ικανότητα της Cyber Tutu, της επιτρέπει να σου επιτεθεί αμέσως κι έτσι ο δαίμονάς σου θα πρέπει να βρει κάποιον άλλο για να πολεμήσει!

-Λάθος...Η ικανότητά της ενεργοποιείται μόνο αν υπάρχουν τέρατα στην πλευρά μου με περισσότερους πόντους επίθεσης. Όμως ο Δαίμονας Matador έχει μηδέν πόντους επίθεσης, που σημαίνει ότι η ιδιότητά της δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί...και σε τελική ανάλυση δε θα προλάβει να κάνει τίποτε άλλο γιατί ο Δαίμονας Picador θα την εξολοθρεύσει αυτή τη στιγμή...

Κι έτσι έγινε ακριβώς, ο δαίμονας την εξαφάνισε και έριξε τους πόντους ζωής της Sailor Moon στους 1800. Εκτός αυτού, το συγκεκριμένο χτύπημα ήταν βάναυσο και τη γονάτισε κάτω. Ταυτόχρονα το σπαθί του Neo ενεργοποιήθηκε αισθανόμενο τον κίνδυνο, τότε αυτός το έπιασε από τη λαβή σφιχτά...

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που ήτα δίπλα του.

-Η μονομαχία...Είναι παιχνίδι σκιών...Ελπίζω μόνο...να είναι καλά εκεί μέσα...Απάντησε αυτός.

-Μη φοβάσαι Μεγαλειοτάτη...Μόλις σε νικήσω, θα ξεχάσεις γρήγορα ότι απέτυχες...

-Δε θα αποτύχω! Με άκουσες;! Αρνούμαι να ηττηθώ από σένα! Θα αγωνιστώ μέχρι το τέλος! Τώρα παίζω τη Γυμνάστρια Cyber σε (1800) θέση άμυνας! Αυτό φτάνει για την ώρα!

-Αν ήξερες τι σε περιμένει, δε θα ανυπομονούσες τόσο γι αυτό...Σε περίπτωση που δεν το έχεις καταλάβει, η μονομαχία είναι τώρα ένα παιχνίδι σκιών και ο χαμένος πληρώνει το απόλυτο τίμημα. Η ψυχή και το σώμα σου, θα τραφούν στους Μοχθηρούς θεούς!

-Δε θα πετύχει το σχέδιό σας! Και θα φροντίσω εγώ γι αυτό!

-Είναι πολύ αργά...Η σφραγίδα που έχετε βάλει σε αυτά τα θηρία, είναι πολύ κοντά στο να σπάσει...Είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου μέχρι αυτά τα πανίσχυρα τέρατα ξυπνήσουν ξανά και να μας βοηθήσουν να εξαλείψουμε την ανθρωπότητα!

-Αρκετά! Ας συνεχιστεί η καταστροφή! Δαίμονα Picador, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής της!

Αυτό το χτύπημα πόνεσε πολύ, όχι μόνο την άφησε με 200 πόντους, αλλά τη γονάτισε ξανά στο έδαφος.

-Το τέλος σου πλησιάζει...Οι σκιές σε περιμένουν

-Δεν...τελείωσε...Της είπε τότε καθώς προσπαθούσε και πάλι να σηκωθεί όρθια. Ότι κι αν κάνεις...θα χάσεις...

-Κάτι σχεδιάζεις εκεί, πάντως ότι κι αν είναι, δε θα πετύχει, καλώ το Δαίμονα Batilero (900) και η ειδική του ικανότητα καταστρέφει τη Γυμνάστρια Cyber...

Αυτό ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί άλλο όρθια κι σωριάστηκε για τα καλά κάτω. Το πνεύμα της είχε σχεδόν καταρρεύσει...

-Μην εγκαταλείπεις! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή που είχε καταφέρει να περάσει τα όρια του βασιλείου των Σκιών και να φτάσεις τα αυτιά της, έπειτα είπε πάλι:

-Πίστεψε στον εαυτό σου και στην Καρδιά των Καρτών! Όσο έχεις λόγο για να μάχεσαι, δεν πρόκειται να χάσεις ποτέ!

«Έχει δίκιο...δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσω...Το μέλλον της Γης εξαρτάται από αυτό...» Είπε τότε και με όση δύναμη της είχε απομείνει, κατάφερε να ξανασταθεί στα πόδια της και να πει στη Maria:

-Δε θα με κρατήσεις κάτω! Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Μετά παίζω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα που τη λένε Ο Πολεμιστής που Γυρίζει Ζωντανός, για να φέρω πίσω την Blade Skater! Όμως στάσου έχει κι άλλο! Παίζω την Ανάκτηση Ένωσης που μου επιτρέπει να φέρω πίσω την Edual Cyber και τον Πολυμερισμό. Και τέλος θα ενώσω τα δύο μου τέρατα ξανά για να δώσω στην Cyber Bladder μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία να σε καταστρέψει!

-Ξέχασες κάτι μου φαίνεται...Έχω τρία ακόμα τέρατα κι εσύ είσαι ακόμα στο σκοτάδι...

-Τα φαινόμενα απατούν ξέρεις... Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω άλλη μια ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου και θα ακυρώσω κάθε μαγικά κάρτα και παγίδα σου!

Πράγματι, το φως που δημιουργήθηκε, εξαφάνισε τη Σκοτεινή Αρένα και αποκάλυψε τα κρυμμένα στο σκοτάδι τέρατα προς ανακούφιση όλων που είδαν επιτέλους ότι ήταν καλά...

-Όχι! Κατέστρεψες τον κόσμο μου!

-Κι εσένα μαζί! Πήγαινε Cyber Bladder! Εξαφάνισε το Δαίμονα Matador!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο δαίμονας έγινε κομμάτια και η μονομαχία τελείωσε. Η Maria είχε χάσει όπως και η Lamika με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει ανάσκελα στο έδαφος δίπλα στη συνεργάτη της...Παράλληλα όλοι έτρεχαν προς το μέρος της για να τη συγχαρούν για τη νίκη της, όταν οι πανηγυρισμοί τελείωσαν, ο Neo τράβηξε ξανά το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και στάθηκε πάνω αό τις δύο ηττημένες.

-Κάνατε ήδη πολλά λάθη...Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσετε το τίμημα...Εξαφανιστείτε από μπροστά μου πλάσματα του σκοταδιού! Καλά αντάμωση στο βασίλειο των Σκιών...!

Αυτό ήταν...Η λάμψη του εμβλήματος της χιλιετίας του σπαθιού, άρχισε να τις εξαϋλώνει και να τις στέλνει στις σκιές για πάντα μέχρι που δεν έμεινε τίποτα από αυτές...

Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα, ένας δυνατός σεισμός άρχισε να κουνάει το φλοιό της γης δίνοντας σαφή ένδειξη πως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει...Τότε ο Neo είπε με τρόμο:

-Φοβάμαι πως η πραγματική μάχη...Μόλις αρχίζει...Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί αρχίζουν να ξυπνούν...

Και δεν ήταν αυτό μόνο. Μεταφέρθηκαν όλοι κατά έναν περίεργο τρόπο έξω από τις πύλες του κάστρου οι οποίες άρχισαν να ανοίγουν αργά. Πίσω από αυτές παραμόνευε ο τεράστιος στρατός των βρικολάκων έτοιμος να σκορπίσει το θάνατο και την καταστροφή. Μπροστά όμως από το στράτευμα, ηγούνταν δύο πολύ γνωστές φυσιογνωμίες. Όταν τις είδαν, όλοι πάγωσαν:

-Δεν μπορεί! Δε γίνεται αυτό! Είπε πρώτος ο Neo που εμφανώς είχε σοκαριστεί με το θέαμα που έβλεπε, αλλά και οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες δεν πήγαιναν πίσω...

-Μα πώς...; Είπε με τρόμο και η Sailor Moon.

-Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα...; Ρώτησε με τη σειρά της η Sailor Jupiter.

-Το πρώτο που θα κάνουμε είναι να προσέχουμε. Αν θυμάστε τα όπλα μας είναι εμποτισμένα με αυτό το χημικό, πρέπει με κάθε τρόπο να αποφύγουμε να επιτεθούμε αλλιώς θα είναι το τέλος...Έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Mercury.

Η αναλογία φαινόταν άνιση. Πέντε εναντίον μιας στρατιάς ολόκληρης. Δεν πρέπει όμως να ξεχνιούνται η γενναιότητα και το πείσμα όλων των ηρώων που είχαν σταθεί σε μια γραμμή και περίμεναν έχοντας προτεταμένα τα όπλα τους με τον Neo λίγο πιο μπροστά από τις υπόλοιπες.

Όταν οι πύλες του κάστρου άνοιξαν για τα καλά, όλος ο στρατός των βαμπίρ ήταν έξω από το οχυρό και ήταν έτοιμος για μάχη. Ωστόσο Τίποτα δεν προδιέγραφε αυτό που θα ακολουθούσε:

Καθώς ήταν πιο μπροστά από τους υπόλοιπους πολεμιστές, η Sailor Mars και η Sailor Venus που είχαν μεταμορφωθεί σε βρικόλακες, όρμησαν πρώτες χωρίς προειδοποίηση εναντίον της ομάδας αλλά για κακή τους τύχη έπεσαν πάνω στον Neo που προσπαθούσε α τις συγκρατήσει και με τα δυο του χέρια σε μια απόπειρα να τις κρατήσει μακριά από τα άλλα κορίτσια για ευνόητους λόγους:

-Κάντε κάτι παιδιά! Δεν μπορώ να τις κρατήσω για πολύ! Φώναξε τότε καθώς συνέχισε να αντιστέκεται στις προσπάθειές τους αφενός να τον δαγκώσουν και αφετέρου να εισχωρήσουν στις γραμμές τους, ταυτόχρονα στην Sailor Jupiter συνέβαινε η ίδια αναταραχή όπως και τότε όταν ο Neo είχε χτυπηθεί από το Δράκο της Κόλασης, μόνο που τώρα την είχε καλύψει κι ένα φωτεινό γαλάζιο πέπλο το οποίο γινόταν όλο και πιο φωτεινό με την πάροδο του χρόνου.

Τελικά δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί άλλο και αφήνοντας μια κραυγή, επέτρεψε στην κρυμμένη δύναμη που είχε στο σώμα της να αποκαλυφθεί. Ποιο ήταν το αποτέλεσμα; Από το εσωτερικό της εμφανίστηκε ένας μεγάλος μαύρος δράκος που είχε σχεδόν την ίδια εμφάνιση με τον Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια αλλά κάπως πιο «θωρακισμένος». Το φως του τύφλωσε τον Neo και τις αντιπάλους του που χώρισαν έτσι όπως είχαν πιαστεί και άφησε τον πρώτο να κοιτάει κατάπληκτος ενώ η Sailor Dark Moon που ήταν δίπλα του, του έλεγε:  
-Βλέπεις ότι βλέπω...; Είναι πράγματι απίστευτο...

-Ναι...Ο Δράκος του Σκοταδιού με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια...Μα νόμισα πως ήταν ένας μύθος...

-Από ότι φαίνεται, είναι πέρα για πέρα πραγματικότητα...Δεν ήξερα ότι κατείχε ένα τόσο ισχυρό πνεύμα...

-Ούτε κι εγώ...Ποτέ δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ ότι η Mako έκρυβε μέσα της τέτοια δύναμη...Για να δούμε τι μπορεί να κάνει...Είπε τότε ο Neo και με μια κίνηση ο δράκος άνοιξε το στόμα του κι εκτόξευσε την επίθεσή του, τη Λαμπερή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων προς το μέρος των δύο μεταλλαγμένων χτυπώντας τις δυνατά και κάνοντάς τις να ουρλιάξουν από τον πόνο. Τότε ο Neo σκέφτηκε ένα σχέδιο ε σκοπό να τις επαναφέρει. Γι αυτό διέταξε:

-Obelisk! Όσιρη! Ελάτε σε μένα! Σας διατάζω να κυριέψετε τα σώματά τους αμέσως!

Εκείνοι μόλις εμφανίστηκαν, υπάκουσαν και εισχώρησαν ο Όσιρης στο σώμα της Sailor Mars και ο Obelisk στο σώμα της Sailor Venus, όταν το έκαναν, οι δυο τους καλύφθηκαν από την αντίστοιχη λάμψη ενώ ο Λαμπερός Δράκος συνέχιζε την επίθεσή του. Ήταν βασανιστικό αλά έδειχνε να έχει αποτελέσματα, μετά από λίγα λεπτά, η επίδραση του δηλητήριου είχε εξαφανιστεί και οι καρδιές τους είχαν αρχίσει να χτυπούν ξανά. Επιτέλους είχαν επανέλθει στην ανθρώπινη μορφή τους, πράγμα που ενθουσίασε τους πάντες και έτρεξαν να τις πάρουν κοντά τους. Τότε η Sailor Dark Moon είπε:  
-Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που είστε και πάλι μαζί μας...

-Κι εμείς το ίδιο...Χαίρομαι που ακούω πάλι την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει. Απάντησε η Sailor Mars.

-Τώρα που ενωθήκαμε ξανά, μένει ένα πράγμα. Να διώξουμε αυτά τα παράσιτα από τον πλανήτη μας. Είπε με σιγουριά η Sailor Venus.

-Σίγουρα...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και γύρισε τη ματιά του στο στράτευμα, μια ματιά γεμάτη μίσος και δίψα για εκδίκηση...Δίνοντας το παράδειγμα, όρμησε πρώτος με τον Obelisk να τον ακολουθεί από δίπλα και τον Όσιρη με τον Ρα να πετούν από πάνω του και το πρώτο κατέβασμα του σπαθιού του, ήταν επιτυχές, κατέστρεψε έναν βρικόλακα κι αυτό ήταν το έναυσμα και για τις άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor να ακολουθήσουν και να αρχίσει η σφαγή. Μπορεί ο καθένας τους να αντιμετώπιζε δέκα βρικόλακες ίσως και περισσότερους, αλλά αυτό δεν τους πτοούσε καθόλου, βασίζονταν στην πίστη τους και τη γενναιότητά τους...

Έτσι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Όλοι εναντίον όλων σε μια απίστευτη μάχη όπου κορμιά έπεφταν δεξιά κι αριστερά. Ο Neo κατάφερε να χωθεί μέσα στις γραμμές τους και με το ξίφος του θέριζε όποιον είχε την ατυχία να σταθεί μπροστά του έχοντας τριπλή υποστήριξη από το έδαφος και τον αέρα με τους θεούς να σκορπίζουν φωτιά και κεραυνούς ολόγυρά τους ενώ ο Obelisk με τη σειρά του, έκανε γνωστή τη Γροθιά της Οργής που είχε καταστροφικά αποτελέσματα πάνω στα βαμπίρ καθώς τα εξαφάνιζε κατά δεκάδες. Σε κάποια στιγμή ένας από αυτούς, έπιασε τον Neo από πίσω και ο κίνδυνος δαγκώματος ήταν πιο εμφανής από ποτέ, όμως ο ήρωάς μας δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία του, έχοντας ακόμα ελεύθερα τα χέρια του, έπιασε το στιλέτο από τη ζώνη και τον κάρφωσε στο στομάχι με αποτέλεσμα να τον καταστρέψει, έπειτα συνέχισε να εξοντώνει με μανία καθώς ήταν πασίγνωστη η απέχθιά του προς αυτά τα πλάσματα...

Ούτε όμως και οι άλλες πολεμίστριες υστερούσαν σε ηρωισμό. Οι δύο αδερφές πολεμούσαν η μία δίπλα στην άλλη και οι κινήσεις τους αλληλοσυμπληρώνονταν. Τα ξίφη τους είχαν πάρει φωτιά και κινούνταν με απίστευτη ταχύτητα και αποδεκάτιζαν το στρατό που φαινόταν αδύναμος να τις βλάψει, σε κάποια στιγμή, ένωσαν τα όπλα τους και η βολή που εξαπολύθηκε, διέλυσε ένα αρκετά μεγάλο κομμάτι της στρατιάς κι εξαφάνισε σχεδόν τα ένα της άκρο.

Η Sailor Mercury με τη Sailor Venus μάχονταν στο άλλο άκρο του σχηματισμού με τις παγωμένες επιθέσεις να ρίχνουν τη θερμοκρασία κι έπειτα τα παγωμένα γλυπτά να γίνονται κομμάτια από τα στιλέτα της Αφροδίτης. Ειδικά όταν έκαναν επίθεση ταυτόχρονα, τίποτα δεν στεκόταν εμπόδιο στο δρόμο τους, διαφορετικά θα πάγωνε κι αυτό...

Όσο για τη Sailor Mars και τη Sailor Jupiter, βρίσκονταν μαζί με τον Neo στο κέντρο κι τον βοηθούσαν να ολοκληρώσει το έργο του, κεραυνοί και φλόγες έφευγαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση και το μακρύ ακόντιο της Sailor Jupiter τρυπούσε ανά δύο τους άτυχους που έπεφταν πάνω του. Σε κάποιο σημείο της μάχης, οι τρεις τους κόλλησαν και μετά έφυγαν με δύναμη σχηματίζοντας ένα Τ με αποτέλεσμα να ξεφορτωθούν αρκετούς από τους εχθρούς τους μιας και τα όπλα τους με την κάθετη εφόρμηση, εκτέλεσαν εν ψυχρώ κάθε τι που τα εμπόδιζε.

Αυτά γίνονταν στο έδαφος. Στον αέρα πάλι ο Όσιρης με τον Ρα πετούσαν περιμετρικά και σε ενδιάμεσα χρονικά διαστήματα, οι ριπές τους σκορπούσαν τον τρόμο, ειδικά όταν ο Ρα μεταμορφωνόταν σε Φοίνικα και χαμήλωνε για να περάσει μέσα από τις γραμμές του εχθρού και να τους κάψει για τα καλά με τα φλεγόμενα φτερά του και την καυτή του αναπνοή...Δεν μπορούσε όμως να υστερήσει και ο Obelisk μέσα σε αυτή τη μάχη. Ο γίγαντας Θεός στρατιώτης ήταν ανίκητος μέσα στις γραμμές των βρικολάκων, με τη σωματική του δύναμη και τη Γροθιά της Οργής, είχε καταφέρει να εξαφανίσει ένα σεβαστό ποσοστό του στρατού.

Και φυσικά δεν πρέπει να ξεχνάμε και το Λαμπερό Δράκο ο οποίος πρόσφερε τη δική του βοήθεια κάνοντας το καθήκον του στη μάχη αυτή για τη σωτηρία του πλανήτη

Με τη λυσσαλέα αντίσταση των Πολεμιστριών και τη βοήθεια των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, η στρατιά των βαμπίρ είχε σχεδόν νικηθεί. Ότι είχε απομείνει φρόντισε να το τυλίξει στις φλόγες του ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα με μια τελική επίθεση η οποία μετέτρεψε την περιοχή τους σε μια κόλαση.

Όσο ο Ρα παρέδιδε καμένη γη, ο Neo είπε στα κορίτσια:

-Πάω να βρω την κόμισσα! Όταν τελειώσετε, ακολουθήστε με!

-Δε θα αργήσουμε! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι εκείνος άρχισε να κινείται προς το εσωτερικό του κάστρου ενώ την ίδια στιγμή οι τρεις Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί το είχαν περικυκλώσει. Τη σκηνή την παρακολουθούσε στο μεταξύ η κόμισσα και φρόντισε να λάβει τα μέτρα της:

-Δεν πρέπει να φτάσει εδώ με τίποτα! Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί σε λίγο θα ξυπνήσουν και δεν πρέπει κανείς να μας εμποδίσει! Φροντίστε να μη φτάσει εδώ! Διέταξε τότε τον Κόμη Magnus και τον Rido οι οποίοι έφυγαν αμέσως για να τον εμποδίσουν. Δυστυχώς γι αυτούς δεν είχαν ιδέα τι αντιμετώπιζαν...

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, είχε μπει για τα καλά μέσα στο κάστρο και είχε φτάσει στην περιοχή που την πλαισίωναν κολώνες δεξιά κι αριστερά μαζί με αναμμένους δαυλούς να φέγγουν, φυσικά δεν απουσίαζαν και οι νυχτερίδες που πετούσαν από πάνω του και μόλις αντιλήφθηκαν την παρουσία του, όρμησαν προς το μέρος του με όχι και τόσο φιλικές διαθέσεις. Ήταν όμως πολύ λίγες να τον σταματήσουν, τις μετέτρεψε σε πυροτεχνήματα με την επίθεση του Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος...

Τελικά οι δύο άντρες της σατανικής ομάδας, παρουσιάστηκαν μπροστά του και να του κλείνουν το δρόμο:

-Για πού το έβαλες Φαραώ...; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Rido που είχε σαφείς προθέσεις για το τι θα έκανε. Μόλις άκουσε αυτήν την ερώτησε ο Neo, οργή και μίσος τον κυρίεψαν σε τέτοιο σημείο που οι κόρες των ματιών του, ακτινοβολούσαν κίτρινο αντί για κόκκινο όπως συνήθως. Όπως και να' χει, ένα ήταν το αποτέλεσμα:  
-Φύγετε από μπροστά μου! Τους είπε αγριεμένος και σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του...

-Εμπόδισέ μας αν δεν είσαι δειλός...Του είπε τότε ο κόμης προκαλώντας την τύχη του, καθώς ο Neo ετοίμαζε ήδη μια Κόκκινη Αστραπή στο δεξί του χέρι και ήταν έτοιμος να την εξαπολύσει καταπάνω τους. Δε χρειάστηκε όμως να περιμένει και πολύ γιατί η αστραπή του είχε άρει σχήμα κι έφυγε από το χέρι του για να βρει στόχο και να τους χτυπήσει την ίδια στιγμή και να τους κάνει να κολλήσουν στον τοίχο έχοντας νιώσει στα σίγουρα το ηλεκτρικό σοκ. Αυτοί τότε δοκίμασαν μια διαδοχική σειρά από γροθιές και κλωτσιές αλλά καμία δεν πέτυχε το στόχο της καθώς ο Neo απέφευγε μα απίστευτη ευκολία. Τότε επιχείρησαν μία κίνηση που έμοιαζε με την κλωτσιά τυφώνα αλλά ούτε αυτή βρήκε στόχο, ο Neo πήδηξε από πάνω με αποτέλεσμα αυτοί να προσγειωθούν ανώμαλα στο έδαφος. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του να επιτεθεί και με μια γρήγορη γροθιά στο λαιμό τους έκανε αρκετά πίσω, έπειτα έκανε επίδειξη της κίνησης που ήταν η υπογραφή του, το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι. Με αυτό τους ξάπλωσε κάτω.

Όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, όρμησε καταπάνω τους και δείχνοντας ξεκάθαρα ότι ήθελε να τελειώνει γρήγορα και με τους δύο, εφάρμοσε ένα δυνατό Shoryuken για να τους ξαπλώσει κάτω, έπειτα προσπάθησε να τους αποτελειώσει με μια δυνατή γροθιά πλαισιωμένη από Κόκκινες Αστραπές αλλά όχι μόνο αστόχησε αλλά αυτοί με τη σειρά τους τον έσπρωξαν πίσω για να συνταχτούν και μετά μια γυριστή κλωτσιά ο καθένας, τον πέτυχαν στο στομάχι, δυστυχώς όμως γι αυτούς δεν ένιωσε τον παραμικρό πόνο κι ας ήταν δυνατά τα χτυπήματα, αντιθέτως τον έκαναν να θυμώσει ακόμα περισσότερο και τα μάτια του να κοκκινίσουν τώρα. Όλοι ξέρουν τι σήμαινε αυτό...Αποφάσισε να τελειώσει τη μάχη αυτή. Πρώτα τους έψησε με άλλη μία Κόκκινη Αστραπή και μετά τους διέλυσε με μία από τις αγαπημένες του κινήσεις, το Shin Shoryuken. Στο τέλος τους είπε

-Αυτή τη φορά θα πεθάνετε στα αλήθεια! Και μόλις τους πλησίασε, οι δαυλοί έσβησαν και το μόνο που μπορούσε να δει κανείς ήταν να ξεπετάγονται φλόγες και κεραυνοί μέσα σε ένα σκοτεινό τοπίο, αυτό κράτησε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, τράβηξε το ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και τους αποτελείωσε καρφώνοντας και τους δύο με τη λεπίδα στο στομάχι. Αποτέλεσμα ήταν και οι δυο να καταστραφούν. Στο τέλος οι δαυλοί ξανάναψαν και ο Σκοτεινός Neo που είχε πάρει τώρα τον έλεγχο, στάθηκε στο ίδιο σημείο για λίγο με το σπαθί στο δεξί του χέρι. Τελικά συνέχισε την πορεία του προς την κύρια αίθουσα όπου τον περίμενε η κόμισσα ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έμπαιναν και τα κορίτσια μέσα ακολουθώντας τον από μακριά...

Τελικά έφτασε στην κύρια αίθουσα όπου η κόμισσα τον περίμενε:

-Συγχαρητήρια Φαραώ...Φαίνεται πως σε υποτίμησα τελικά...Όμως δε θα αποφύγεις το μοιραίο! Σε λίγο θα μεταμορφωθείς σε αυτό που μισείς περισσότερο! Του είπε και ξεχύθηκε εναντίον του για να τον μετατρέψει κι αυτόν σε βρικόλακα. Όμως την περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη:

Όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, οι σκιές ενεργοποιήθηκαν και δεν την άφησαν να προσεγγίσει περισσότερο όσο κι αν το προσπάθησε. Τότε του είπε:

-Τι έκανες;! Γιατί δεν μπορώ να σε πλησιάσω;!  
-Ανόητη...Πιστεύεις ότι ένα τόσο θλιβερό υποκείμενο σαν εσένα θα μπορούσε να με βλάψει...; Είσαι πιο αξιολύπητη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν...Δεν μπορείς να με αγγίξεις όσο κι αν προσπαθείς...Οι σκιές με προστατεύουν κι εσύ είσαι αδύναμη μπροστά του...Σε λίγο θα τραφούν με το σώμα σου...

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Μπορεί να μη είμαι σε θέση να κάνω σαν εμάς, αλλά έχω κάτι καλύτερο στο μυαλό μου! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία εδώ και τώρα! Του είπε κι εμφάνισε στο χέρι της ένα δίσκο μονομαχίας που έμοιαζε με φτερό νυχτερίδα;. Όσο για τον Neo, άνοιξε το δικό του και ήταν έτοιμος...Έτοιμος να τη συντρίψει...:

-Παραδώσου τώρα κόμισσα! Ο στρατός σου έχει εξοντωθεί και οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είναι έτοιμοι να σε καταβροχθίσουν! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις!

-Δε νομίζω! Το σχέδιό μου είναι πολύ κοντά στην επιτυχία! Η σφραγίδα των Μοχθηρών Θεών έχει σχεδόν σπάσει κι εσύ θνητέ δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα!

-Θα το ήθελες! Τέρμα όμως τα λόγια! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

Ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα είχαν φτάσει και οι Sailor, μόλις που ξεκινούσε η μονομαχία κι ευτυχώς δεν είχαν χάσει τίποτα.

Η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε και ο Neo θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Ούτε που να σου περάσει από το μυαλό να αρχίσεις πρώτη! Η πρώτη κίνηση είναι δική μου και θα αρχίσω στέλνοντας το Δράκο του Κεραυνού (1600) στο νεκροταφείο για να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω άλλους δύο στο χέρι μου! Έπειτα θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω και να δημιουργήσω το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! (2800) Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Ώρα να σου δείξω λίγη πραγματική δύναμη θνητέ! Ενεργοποιώ την Πύλη της Ψευδαίσθησης! Χάρη σε αυτήν την πανίσχυρη μαγική κάρτα, όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα καταστρέφονται αμέσως και μετά μπορώ να καλέσω οποιοδήποτε τέρας έχει παιχτεί! Και για όλα αυτά πρέπει να θυσιάσω μια ψυχή στους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς αν τύχει να χάσω τη μονομαχία! Για να δούμε λοιπόν...

Τότε οι πύλες της ψευδαίσθησης άνοιξαν και η δύναμή της άρχισε να ελευθερώνεται στο πεδίο της μονομαχίας, όμως η κόμισσα δυσκολευόταν να αποφασίσει:  
-Είναι πολύ δύσκολη απόφαση...Γι αυτό θα πάρα τις ψυχές όλων τον θνητών σου φίλων! Είπε τότε και μαύροι καπνοί άρχισαν να τις περικυκλώνουν με άγριες διαθέσεις. Όμως το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας του Neo είχε αντίθετη γνώμη, έλαμψε και μπλόκαρε τη μαγεία της Πύλης της Ψευδαίσθησης. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Το μαγικό σου νούμερο τελείωσε!

-Ποτέ! Πύλη της Ψευδαίσθησης, άνοιξε τις πόρτες σου και δέξου τη δική μου ψυχή σαν προσφορά!

-Αν τελείωσες, είναι η σειρά μου να μεταφέρω τη μονομαχία στο επόμενο επίπεδο! Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε το σπαθί του με το σύμβολο της Χιλιετίας να ακτινοβολεί ήδη:

Τότε τους κύκλωσε η γνωστή ομίχλη και τους μετάφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών για την τελική αναμέτρηση, μετά από αυτό ο Neo έπιασε οριζόντια το όπλο του από τη μεριά της λεπίδας και είπε στην αντίπαλό του:

-Οι σκιές ανυπομονούν να σε κατασπαράξουν...Μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου, δε θα έχει μείνει τίποτα από σένα!

Ήταν αποφασισμένος...Η σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών έρεε μέσα στις φλέβες του και ήταν αποφασισμένος να την εξοντώσει ώστε να μη μείνει το παραμικρό ίχνος της, μόνο που θα έπρεπε να περιμένει γιατί ο δράκος του είχε καταστραφεί σε αυτόν το γύρο:

-Ο δράκος σου καταστράφηκε, αλλά μη φοβάσαι, θα επιστρέψει. Μόνο που τώρα ανήκει σε μένα! Δυστυχώς δεν έλεγε ψέματα. Ο Δικέφαλος Δράκος του Κεραυνού ξαναγύρισε στη δική της πλευρά...και όχι μόνο...:

-Τώρα θα καλέσω το Λυκάνθρωπο Ζόμπι (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Θα το μετανιώσεις που μου πήρες το δράκο μου!

-Μάλλον εσύ θα το μετανιώσεις που τον κάλεσες! Δικέφαλε Δράκε του Κεραυνού, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Οι κεραυνοί χτύπησαν τον Neo ο οποίος όμως ούτε πόνεσε ούτε κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του. Κι ας έχασε αμέσως 2800 πόντους. Όμως η επίθεση συνεχίστηκε:

-Λυκάνθρωπε Ζόμπι, επίθεση στους...!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να ολοκληρώσει μιας και κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε στο Δικέφαλο Δράκο:

-Τι έκανες Φαραώ;!

-Σε προειδοποίησα ανόητη! Όσο εσύ φλυαρούσες, εγώ έπαιξα μια κάρτα παγίδα. Τον Καθρέφτη του Ονείρου! Χάρη σε αυτό, πρέπει να αλλάξουμε τέρατα, κι αφού δεν έχω, θα μου δώσεις πίσω το δράκο μου!

Κι έτσι ο δράκος επέστρεψε εκεί που ανήκε.

-Και λοιπόν;! Και πάλι θα χάσεις!

-Κλεισ' το! Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Δείξε στο λυκάνθρωπο πώς να κάνει τον πεθαμένο!

Έτσι οι κεραυνοί του δράκου, έκαψαν το λυκάνθρωπο για τα καλά, το ίδιο και τους πόντους ζωής της κόμισσας που τους έριξαν στους 2400.

-Μη βιάζεσαι να τον αποχαιρετήσεις...Όταν κατέστρεψες το λυκάνθρωπό μου, επιστρέφει με μια μικρή έκπληξη. 500 πόντους επίθεσης παραπάνω.

-Τότε θα τον εξημερώσω με μια ανάποδη κάρτα.

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Τώρα τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες! Ότι πρέπει για να σε συντρίψω...Γι αυτό μην με προκαλείς να σου δείξω την άσχημη πλευρά μου...

-Κι άλλο...; Πόσο άσχημη μπορεί να γίνει;

-Πώς τολμάς;!

-Αρκετά! Κάνε την κίνησή σου να τελειώνουμε!

-Όπως θέλεις! Θυσιάζω το Λυκάνθρωπό μου για να καλέσω τον Άρχοντα των Βαμπίρ! (2000) και τώρα Θα τον βγάλω από το παιχνίδι για να καλέσω τη Γένεση Βαμπίρ! (3000)

-Όλοι αυτοί οι βρικόλακες αρχίζουν να μου τη δίνουν στα νεύρα! Είναι το ίδιο άθλιοι με σένα!

-Και μπορούν να γίνουν ακόμα χειρότεροι! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κρίση Γένεσης! Σε κάθε γύρο, ένα ζόμπι μεταφέρεται αυτόματα από τις κάρτες μου στο χέρι μου και με τη Γένεση Βαμπίρ, μπορώ να στείλω αυτό το τέρας στο νεκροταφείο για καλέσω ένα άλλο αρκεί να είναι επιπέδου 4 ή λιγότερο. Έτσι πετάω τον Ryu-Koki για να φέρω πίσω το Λυκάνθρωπο Ζόμπι! Όμως δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Θα βγάλω από την αρένα τη τελευταία σου άμυνα παίζοντας τον Γιγάντιο Τυφώνα!

Με το παίξιμο αυτής της μαγικής κάρτας, κάθε παγίδα και μαγική κάρτα γύρισε στο χέρι και των δύο παιχτών. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμη να επιτεθεί:

-Πώς ήξερες να το κάνεις αυτό;!

-Είναι πολύ απλό...Σε παρακολουθούσα από την πρώτη στιγμή Φαραώ...Ξέρω κάθε αδυναμία σου...Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις! Και τώρα Γένεση Βαμπίρ, επίθεση στο Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού με Κόκκινη Καταιγίδα!

Ο δράκος του Neo καταστράφηκε και οι πόντοι του έγιναν 1000. Έμενε μία ακόμα επίθεση:

-Λυκάνθρωπε Ζόμπι, αποτελείωσέ τον!

Έτσι όρμησε κι αυτός για να τον χαρακώσει με τα νύχια του σηκώνοντας μια μικρή θύελλα. Όταν αυτή χάθηκε, το αποτέλεσμα τους ξάφνιασε όλους. Στεκόταν ακόμα όρθιος, τα μάτια του ακτινοβολούσαν το πιο θανατηφόρο κόκκινο που είχε εμφανιστεί ποτέ και έμενε να την κοιτάζει με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο μίσος, αλαζονεία κι εκδίκηση. Τότε εκείνη ρώτησε κατάπληκτη:

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί! Πώς στέκεσαι ακόμα όρθιος;!

-Ανόητη...Πίστεψες έστω και για μια στιγμή ότι θα νικούσες τόσο εύκολα...; Τότε είσαι ακόμα πιο αξιολύπητη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν...Όταν έστειλες στο χέρι μου την Ηλεκτρική Θύελλα Φωτιάς, ενεργοποιήθηκε και κέρδισα 1000 πόντους ζωής...

-Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγεία της Κρίσης Γένεσης και φέρνω άλλο ένα ζόμπι από τις κάρτες στο χέρι μου.

Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά του Neo. Έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα κι ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να τον διαπερνά από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια, ήταν σίγουρος ότι τράβηξε ένα θεϊκό θηρίο:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε...Στον επόμενο γύρο, δε θα υπάρχεις πια...

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό; Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις;

-Φυσικά και είμαι!

-Τότε είναι καιρός να δεις ποιος είσαι στην πραγματικότητα...Ίσως τότε να μη θελήσεις να πολεμήσεις...Όχι πως το έκανες για κάποιον συγκεκριμένα δηλαδή...Δεν το έκανες ποτέ σου...

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις έτσι;!

-Εξηγήσου!

-Πολύ καλά...Γιατί λοιπόν εγκατέλειψες εκείνη τη γυναίκα όταν ήσουν ακόμα στην πατρίδα σου;!

Όταν το άκουσε αυτό, του κόπηκαν τα γόνατα, αλλά κατάφερε να απαντήσει γρήγορα:

-Δεν τη εγκατέλειψα εγώ! Στήριξα την πίστη μου σε αυτήν και σαν αντάλλαγμα πήρα πίσω κοροϊδία!

-Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη γι αυτό! Ας ρίξουμε μια ματιά...Μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει να θυμηθείς καλύτερα...

Τότε όλο το σκηνικό άρχισε να ζωντανεύει μπροστά του. Όσο παρακολουθούσε, το αριστερό του χέρι άρχισε να τρέμει και το έπιασε με το άλλο για να το σταματήσει, κάτι που το παρατήρησε πρώτη η Kurai:

-Όχι...Παιδία το βλέπετε αυτό;

-Ποιο; Τη ρώτησε η Mako.

-Το χέρι του το αριστερό...Τρέμει...κάτι του δείχνει που τον επηρεάζει...

-Τι του δείχνει όμως; Ρώτησε τώρα η Usagi.

-Τώρα θα δείτε...Τους απάντησε τότε η Kurai κι εμφάνισε μπροστά τους αυτό που έβλεπε και ο Neo μιας και κατάφερε α διαβάσει το μυαλό του...

«Το φοβόμουν αυτό...Αυτήν την ανάμνηση δεν την αντέχει...Σε παρακαλώ...Μείνει δυνατός...Μην πιστέψεις λέξη απ' ότι σου δείχνει...» Αρκέστηκε να πει τότε η Mako ελπίζοντας για το καλύτερο...όσο για τον Neo, τα μάτια του είχαν ξαναπάρει το κανονικό τους χρώμα και είχε πιάσει το κεφάλι του με το δεξί χέρι.

-Τι συμβαίνει; Δε σε βλέπω και πολύ καλά...

-Δεν...Δεν σε πιστεύω...Είναι όλα ψέματα, ένα μεγάλο ψέμα...!

-Ώστε λέω ψέματα έ;! Τότε τι έχεις να πεις για ένα περιστατικό που είχε συμβεί στις πέντε φίλες σου και δεν ήσουν εκεί για να τις σώσεις;

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;!

-Πριν από πολύ καιρό, όταν σκοτώθηκαν μία προς μία από το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο...Είναι ψέμα;

-Όχι...Όχι αυτό...

-Ώστε το παραδέχεσαι...;

-Εγώ...Εγώ δεν...

-Δε χρειάζεται να συνεχίσεις...Ξέρω πως δεν ήσουν εκεί.

Όμως το χειρότερο δεν ήταν ότι τα κορίτσια του είχαν αφηγηθεί τι είχε συμβεί, αλλά τώρα θα το έβλεπε και με τα μάτια του, έτσι όλα πέρασαν από μπροστά του, πώς πέθαναν όλες τότε μία προς μία και με τη σειρά που είχε συμβεί...Βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά, είχε παγώσει στη θέση του, δεν μπορούσε να μιλήσει και ήταν ένα βήμα πριν την κατάρρευση...

-Από το ύφος σου φαίνεται ότι κατάλαβες τι εννοούσα.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΩΣ ΕΔΩ ΗΤΑΝ! Φώναξε τότε δυνατά έχοντας δακρύσει αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί άλλο όρθιος, τα πόδια του είχαν κοπεί από την πίεση και γονάτισε κάτω πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του με το δεξί χέρι πάντα.

-Το φαντάστηκα...Έχεις ακόμα ενοχές...Ίσως οι σημαντικοί άνθρωποι δε σημαίνουν τίποτα για σένα...

Αυτό ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Η περηφάνια του, η αξιοπρέπειά του, το μαχητικό του πνεύμα είχαν συντριβεί κάτω από τις ενοχές που του δημιουργούσαν αυτές οι αναμνήσεις τις οποίες δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει...Ο ήρωάς μας είχε σχεδόν καταρρεύσει:

«Ίσως έχει δίκιο...Απέτυχα...Δεν είμαι άξιος να προστατέψω κανέναν...»

Όμως η σύζυγός του δεν μπορούσε να τον βλέπει να υποφέρει άλλο, Φεύγοντας από την υπόλοιπη ομάδα ήρθε και στάθηκε μπροστά του λέγοντας με αποφασιστικότητα:

-Το παιχνίδι σου τελείωσε! Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένα δειλό και ύπουλο φίδι! Αν είσαι τόσο καλή άσο λες, θα τα βάλεις μαζί μου τώρα! Ξέρω τι του έδειξες ακριβώς αλλά είναι πολύ δυνατός για να πέσει θύμα της κοροϊδίας σου! Κι αν σου πέρασε καμιά φαεινή ιδέα να τον αγγίξεις, πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από μένα!

Τα λόγια αυτά, επέδρασαν στην καρδιά του που είχε ραγίσει και σήκωσε το κεφάλι και την κοίταξε στα μάτια. Τότε εκείνη τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας:

-Είσαι καλά τώρα...;

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Απάντησε αυτός, οι ενοχές ακόμα τον βασάνιζαν. Τότε του έπιασε το χέρι και του είπε:

-Ας το τελειώσουμε μαζί...Τι λες...;

Και έβαλε εκείνη το χέρι της πάνω στην τράπουλα περιμένοντας και από εκείνον να κάνει το ίδιο.

-Έτοιμη..; Τη ρώτησε καθώς έβαλε κι αυτός το χέρι του τελικά.

«Δείξε μου το δρόμο...καρδιά των καρτών...» Είπε στον εαυτό του

-ΣΕΙΡΑ ΜΟΥ! Είπε τότε δυνατά και τράβηξαν την κάρτα μαζί...Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το αναμενόμενο... Το τέλος ήταν κοντά.

-Ήρθε το τέλος! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και τραβήχτηκε για να κάνει ο Neo την τελευταία του κίνηση.

Ξαφνικά, κεραυνοί κυκλωμένοι με φλόγες άρχισαν να πέφτουν μέσα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών που φωτιζόταν κατά έναν απερίεργο τρόπο.

Σε κάποια στιγμή ο ουρανός άρχισε να σκοτεινιάζει ξανά και ο χρόνος έμοιαζε να είχε σταματήσει, ξαφνικά αρχίζει να ακούγεται ένας αρχαίος αιγυπτιακός ύμνος και ο ουρανός να ανοίγει…έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη άφιξη

-Απίστευτο! Είπε η κόμισσα τρομοκρατημένη.

Τον τρόμο της, ήρθε να συμπληρώσει η Γη που άρχισε να σείεται και το κίτρινο φως το οποίο άρχισε να φωτίζει τον ουρανό. Σε κάποια στιγμή μία ακτίνα αυτού του φωτός χτύπησε το μέτωπο του Neo και σχημάτισε το έμβλημα του Δικεφάλου.

Καθώς ο ύμνος συνεχιζόταν, αυτός άρχισε να λέει τα λόγια του λες και τα ήξερε από παλιά…:

«Ισχυρέ προστάτη του ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ, άκου την φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Τύλιξε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου επάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε από βαθειά τις δυνάμεις σου ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε»

Την ίδια στιγμή, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες κοίταζαν με το στόμα ανοιχτό...

Όταν ο Neo τελείωσε τα λόγια αυτά, σήκωσε την κάρτα ψηλά και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ! ΑΙΩΝΙΕ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ ΑΕΤΕ!

Μετά από όλα αυτά, έβαλε την κάρτα του στο ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και όχι στο δίσκο.

-Ετοιμάσου να γνωρίσεις το απόλυτο ον, το πλάσμα που μου δίνει αυτήν την ασύλληπτη δύναμη! Που όμοιό του δεν υπάρχει στον κόσμο! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΜΙΚΡΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΚΑΙ ΦΕΡΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΝΙΚΗ!

Στα λόγια αυτά, η κραυγή του Δικεφάλου, συντάραξε το πεδίο της μάχης και σιγά σιγά το πλάσμα αυτό άρχισε να κατεβαίνει από τον ουρανό και να παίρνει μορφή καθώς ένας κεραυνός έπεσε πάνω του. Σιγά σιγά το σώμα του άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν βγήκαν και τα ηλεκτρισμένα φτερά του και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, κατέβηκε και κάθισε μπροστά από τον Neo κραυγάζοντας άλλη μια φορά…

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Τι είναι αυτό το πλάσμα;!

-Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις μια δύναμη σαν καμία άλλη!

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πώς μπόρεσες να καλέσεις αυτό το θηρίο;!  
-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΗΡΙΟ ΜΟΥ! ΣΤΕΙΛΕ ΤΗΝ ΣΤΙΣ ΣΚΙΕΣ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟΥ!

Τίποτα δεν ήταν ικανό να σταματήσει τη επίθεση του Αιωνίου Δικεφάλου Αετού. Τα στόματα στα κεφάλια του άνοιξαν και η ριπή που έφυγε από αυτά, ισοπέδωσε τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της κάνοντας την κόμισσα κυριολεκτικά σκόνη, πριν όμως εξαϋλωθεί, πρόλαβε να του πει:

-Μπορεί να νίκησες Φαραώ, αλλά είναι πολύ αργά! Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί θα σας καταστρέψουν όλους!

Έτσι νικήθηκε και το τελευταίο μέλος της ομάδας αυτής, αλλά η πραγματική μάχη άρχισε κείνη τη στιγμή. Όταν βγήκαν από το κάστρο το οποίο τελικά έγινε συντρίμμια, το έδαφος άρχισε να φθείρεται και σκοτεινή ενέργεια άρχισε να εκλύεται από τα έγκατα της Γης...Η σφραγίδα είχε σπάσει και οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί ετοίμαζαν τη μεγάλη επιστροφή τους.

Με την πάροδο του χρόνου, η σκοτεινή ενέργεια γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερη και σταδιακά οι μορφές των Μοχθηρών Θεών γίνονταν όλο και πιο ορατές, πρώτο εμφανίστηκε το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot και πάτησε γερά στο έδαφος κάνοντάς το να σειστεί, ακολούθησε ο μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας που πήρε θέση στους ουρανούς και τελευταίο παρουσιάστηκε το Μοχθηρό Avatar μέσα στη μαύρη σφαίρα η οποία περιστρεφόταν γρήγορα και έβγαζε τη δύναμή της καθώς γύριζε.

Η όψη αυτών των τριών πλασμάτων γέμισε με δέος τους ήρωές μας αλλά κανείς τους δεν έχασε το θάρρος του. Συγκεκριμένα ο Neo είπε:

-Πρέπει να τους νικήσουμε πριν καταστρέψουν τη Γη, όμως δε θα είναι το ίδιο αυτή τη φορά. Είστε έτοιμες να τα δώσετε όλα;!

-Δε θα παραδοθούμε ποτέ! Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon προτείνοντας το ξίφος της, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπόλοιπες παίρνοντας θέση μάχης...

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Neo πήρε φόρα κι ετοιμάστηκε να επιτεθεί στο Μοχθηρό Dreadroot, όμως μαζί με τους άλλους δύο ένωσε τις δυνάμεις του και η βολή που βγήκε τον πέτυχε για να τον σωριάσει κάτω, δε σταμάτησαν όμως εκεί, συνέχισαν να σφυροκοπούν και τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες για να τις φέρουν στην ίδια κατάσταση, κάτι το οποίο κατάφεραν δυστυχώς...

Έχοντας βγάλει εκτός μάχης ολόκληρη την ομάδα, οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί επιχείρησαν να τους αποτελειώσουν με ακόμα μια δόση σκοτεινής ενέργειας, τώρα δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιδράσουν και η πιθανότητα να πετύχουν το στόχο τους ήταν πολύ μεγάλη. Όμως δεν είχαν υπολογίσει ούτε το πείσμα του Neo ούτε τη γενναιότητα των κοριτσιών που με όσες δυνάμεις τους είχαν απομείνει, κατάφεραν να ξεφύγουν από την πρώτη ριπή, γι αυτό το λόγο οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί ξαναδοκίμασαν για δεύτερη φορά με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο αλλά με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη αυτή τη φορά.

Όμως σε αυτή τη δεύτερη βολή θα έπαιρναν το πρόσταγμα οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί και θα μπλοκάριζαν την επίθεση, όταν το έκαναν, ο καθένας ανέλαβε να αντιμετωπίσει το σκοτεινό του ομόλογο. Πρώτος ο Obelisk πιάστηκε στα χέρια με το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot, στη συνέχεια ο Όσιρης απομάκρυνε το Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα από το έδαφος και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε στον ουρανού με κεραυνούς να ανταλλάσσονται και από τις δύο πλευρές, Όσο για τον Ρα, υψώθηκε και πήρε θέση απέναντι από το Μοχθηρό Avatar για να το καταστρέψει ξανά.

Όταν άρχισαν οι συγκρούσεις των Θεών, ο Neo και οι φίλες του δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτε άλλο από το να παρακολουθούν αυτή τη μονομαχία. Κανείς από τους Θεούς δεν εγκατέλειπε σε καμία πλευρά, όλοι τους έδιναν τα πάντα,

Ο Obelisk είχε πιάσει καλά το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot και προσπαθούσε να το βάλει κάτω, ωστόσο ο κακός Θεός αντιστεκόταν και δεν τον άφηνε να κάνει τη λαβή του, ξαφνικά τον άφησε απότομα και σφίγγοντας τη δεξιά γροθιά του, δοκίμασε τη Διάσημη Γροθιά της Οργής καταφέρνοντας ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα στο Dreadroot ξαπλώνοντάς το κάτω, εκείνο σηκώθηκε όμως και η μάχη τους συνεχίστηκε ενώ οι αστραπές τους κύκλωναν από ψηλά καθώς ο Όσιρης και ο Διαγραφέας είτε συγκρούονταν στον αέρα με δύναμη για την επικράτηση είτε αντάλλασσαν κεραυνούς οι οποίοι όταν δεν έβρισκαν το στόχο τους χτυπούσαν το έδαφος. Από την άλλη, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα προσπαθούσε να σπάσει το πεδίο που είχε δημιουργήσει η μαύρη σφαίρα του Avatar με διαδοχικά Κανόνια Φωτιάς, κάποιες φορές το κατάφερνε αλλά η ζημιά αποκαθίστατο γρήγορα και το Avatar έκανε εκείνο επίθεση προσπαθώντας να παρασύρει τον Ρα στην περιοχή του και να τον καταστρέψει.

Βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά, η ομάδα δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο απαθής και αποφάσισε να βοηθήσει, με τον Νέο και τις άλλες να ακολουθούν, επιχείρησαν την καλύτερη κίνησή τους, ξεκινώντας τα κορίτσια, ένωσαν για μία ακόμα φορά τις δυνάμεις τους για την επίθεση του Πλανήτη των Sailor και είχαν στόχο τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς, η επίθεση πραγματοποιήθηκε αλλά ούτε που γρατζούνησε τα τρία πλάσματα, ακόμα κι αν είχε ενισχυθεί από τις δυνάμεις του Neo:

-Είμαστε αδύναμοι μπροστά τους, το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε είναι να βάλουμε την πίστη μας στους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου...Είπε τότε αυτός, αλλά μόλις το είπε, η καρφίτσα του άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί...

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα...Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Dark Moon.

-Συμβαίνει ότι θα τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μάχη εδώ και τώρα...Απάντησε αυτός κι ένα φωτεινό κίτρινο κύμα ενέργειας τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο, σταδιακά η δύναμή του άρχισε να επανέρχεται και το πνεύμα του να βγαίνει από το σώμα του, όταν το έκανε, τα μεγάλα φτερά του πήραν θέση και η μεταμόρφωση είχε ολοκληρωθεί...

-Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο...Μόλις...έγινες...Θεός...Παρατήρησε τότε η Kurai

-Αφήστε το σε μένα...Της είπε τότε αυτός και πετώντας πήγε στο πεδίο της μάχης όπου οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί συνέχισαν να αγωνίζονται. Πρώτος τον είδε ο Μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας και επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει με την επίθεση του, ακλούθησαν και οι άλλοι δύο Μοχθηροί Θεοί αλλά αυτή τη φορά το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν το ίδιο. Με τη Θεϊκή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου να ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες του, απέκρουσε εύκολα την επίθεση και τη έστειλε πίσω σε αυτούς κάνοντάς τους στην ουσία να επιτεθούν στον εαυτό τους και να παρασυρθούν πίσω

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Ας δώσουμε ένα τέλος τώρα! Ενωθείτε!

Υπακούγοντας στη διαταγή του Φαραώ, οι τρεις Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί πήδηξαν στον αέρα κι ένα λευκό φώς τους κάλυψε παράγοντας ασύλληπτες ποσότητες ενέργειας. Όταν ενώθηκαν, το νέο πλάσμα ήταν έτοιμο για επίθεση. Ο Δημιουργός του Φωτός θα τελείωνε αυτήν την τρέλα μια για πάντα. Τέλος ο Neo πήδηξε ψηλά και κάθισε στο κεφάλι του νέου πλάσματος.

-Αυτή η τρέλα τελείωσε! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και ο Δημιουργός του Φωτός άρχισε να σκορπά το αιώνιο φως του σε όλο τα μήκος και πλάτος του πεδίο της μάχης εξασθενώντας ταυτόχρονα και τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς, τότε ο Neo ανέλαβε να δώσει τη χαριστική βολή. Οριζοντίωσε το σώμα του και περνώντας μέσα από τη λάμψη του Δημιουργού του Φωτός κι έχοντας προτεταμένο το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, όρμησε με μεγάλη φόρα και πέρασε μέσα από τα σώματα και των τριών Θεών, οι οποίοι είχαν αρχίσει να αποσυντίθενται και στο τέλος καταστράφηκαν εντελώς αφήνοντας μια κολοσσιαία έκρηξη.

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, η νίκη ήταν στα χέρια των Θεών της Αιγύπτου και του αφέντη τους. Μόλις ολοκλήρωσε την επίθεσή του, ο Neo ξαναπήρε την αληθινή του μορφή και οι Θεοί πήραν πάλι τις θέσεις τους μπροστά του.

-Σας ευχαριστώ όλους...Τους είπε τότε κι εκείνοι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή επέστρεψαν στη βάση τους ενώ οι φίλες του έτρεχαν προς το μέρος του:  
-Νικήσαμε! Ο πλανήτης σώθηκε! Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Μπράβο σου Φαραώ. Τον συνεχάρη και η Sailor Moon.

-Η νίκη ανήκει σε όλους μας. Τώρα όλα τελείωσαν καλά...Υποθέτω...

-Όμως αρκετά μείναμε εδώ πέρα...Δε φεύγουμε σιγά σιγά...; Πρότεινε η Sailor Mars κι έτσι όλοι μαζί αποχώρησαν για να συνεχίσουν και πάλι τις ζωές τους.

Είχε περάσει αρκετός καιρός μετά από αυτήν την περιπέτεια και ήταν σαν να μην είχε αλλάξει τίποτα, όλη η παρέα διασκέδαζε με την ψυχή της κι ο καθένας έκανε αυτό που τον ευχαριστούσε περισσότερο. Μέχρι που σε κάποια στιγμή έτσι όπως ήταν όλοι μαζί, στο ναό, ο Neo έκανε μια πρόταση στην Usagi:

-Έχω παρατηρήσει ότι έχεις βελτιωθεί στη μονομαχία, τι θα έλεγες να μονομαχήσουμε εδώ έτσι για την πλάκα μας,; Ούτε στοιχήματα ούτε τίποτα, απλά για διασκέδαση.

-Δεν είναι κακή ιδέα, όμως δε θα σε λυπηθώ επειδή είσαι φίλος...Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Δε θέλω κάτι τέτοιο, θέλω να δώσεις ότι έχεις και δεν έχεις,.

-Έγινε! Είπε τότε κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας, το ίδιο και ο αντίπαλός της.

-Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Φυσικά... Απάντησε αυτός. Μπορείς να αρχίσεις αν θέλεις...

-Ω ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε και ξεκίνησε τον αγώνα. Edual Cyber, (1200) Σήκω! Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...Σε περιμένω...Του είπε και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

-Λοιπόν...Για να δούμε...Θα παίξω ένα καινούριο τέρας.. Καλώ τη Sailor Venus-Αστέρι (1000) σε θέση επίθεσης και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, κερδίζει 400 πόντους για κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στο παιχνίδι, έτσι είναι πιο δυνατή από την Edual Cyber. Έτσι θα της επιτεθώ τώρα!

Πραγματοποίησε την επίθεση αλλά ο στόχος δεν ήταν αυτός που αναμενόταν:

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Διπλή Πάσα! Μετατρέπει την επίθεση σου σε κατευθείαν επίθεση σε μένα. Και τώρα το τέρας στο οποίο θα έκανες επίθεση, θα χτυπήσει εσένα κατευθείαν! Μάλιστα όταν κάνει κατευθείαν επίθεση, το τέρας μου κερδίζει άλλους 600 πόντους.

-Ωχ...

Έτσι κι έγινε, το τέρας της με 1800 πόντους επίθεσης πια, όρμησε και χτύπησε τον Neo στον ώμο κατεβάζοντας τους δικούς του πόντους ζωής του στους 2220 ενώ η Usagi είχε 2600.

-Φοβερή κίνηση, θυσίασες τους πόντους ζωής σου για να κάνεις ζημιά στους δικούς μου, δεν το περίμενα.

-Εντυπωσιάστηκες ε;

-Μόνο; Εσύ έχεις ταλέντο...

-Είσαι πολύ ευγενικός, κρίμα που πρέπει να σε νικήσω...Λοιπόν τώρα ρίχνω άλλη μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ την Blade Skater (1400) και μετά ενεργοποιώ τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω τα δύο τέρατά μου και να δημιουργήσω την Cyber Bladder (2100) Τώρα Cyber Bladder, επίθεση στην Sailor Venus-Αστέρι με Οργή Ανεμοστρόβιλου!

Ο κυκλώνας που δημιουργήθηκε, πήρε και σήκωσε στην κυριολεξία το τέρας του Neo και μαζί και τους πόντους ζωής του που έπεσαν στους 1500

-Την έβαψε η φίλη μας...Είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας όταν την είδε να καταστρέφεται.

-Λοιπόν; Τι έχει μετά;

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως να σου δείξω. Ενεργοποιώ την κάρτα αρένας Ασημένια Χιλιετία! Χάρη σε αυτήν την αλλαγή σκηνικού μπορώ να καλέσω οποιαδήποτε Πολεμίστρια Sailor επιθυμώ χωρίς να κάνω θυσία και μάλιστα κερδίζουν 500 πόντους επιπλέον...Λοιπόν...Έχω εδώ άλλο ένα αστέρι, υποδέξου την Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι (2500)

-Πράγματι το καινούριο σου τέρας είναι πιο δυνατό, αλλά δε γνωρίζεις την εδική ικανότητα της Cyber Bladder;

-Φυσικά και τη γνωρίζω, δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί όταν ο αντίπαλος έχει μόνο ένα τέρας, μην ανησυχείς όμως, υπάρχουν κι άλλοι τρόποι μάτια μου, όπως αυτή η μαγική κάρτα. Προσφορές στους Χαμένους. Μου επιτρέπει να καταστρέψω το τέρας σου χωρίς να χρειαστεί να του επιτεθώ.

-Λογικά αυτό θα γινόταν αν δεν είχα έτοιμη μια παγίδα...Κοίτα...Η Διατάραξη Μαγείας. Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, ακυρώνω την επίδραση της μαγικής σου κάρτας.

-Μάλλον με έχεις στο χέρι μάτια μου.

-Όταν θα σε έχω στο χέρι, θα το καταλάβεις φίλε μου...όπως τώρα ας πούμε. Εφοδιάζω το τέρας μου με το Όπλο Ένωσης. Δίνει στην Cyber Bladder αέρα 1500 πόντων επίθεσης.

-Ωχ...Μάλλον θα πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ γι αυτό που θα μου έρθει... Είπε τότε ο Neo σαρκάζοντας τον εαυτό του.

-Πήγαινε Bladder! Επίθεση στην Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι με Χτύπημα Τρίαινας!

Το όπλο αυτό ήταν πολύ δυνατό και έριξε τους πόντους ζωής του Neo στους 900 μετά από αυτό το χτύπημα, όσο για την Usagi, ήταν ενθουσιασμένη:  
«Δεν το πιστεύω...Είναι εκπληκτικό. Άλλη μια επίθεση και θα νικήσω τον καλύτερο μονομάχο...!»

Από την άλλη ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση. Δεν είχε καμία κάρτα εκτός από την Ασημένια Χιλιετία, ωστόσο δεν έχασε το κουράγιο του. Έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα και τράβηξε αυτό που ήθελε:

-Λοιπόν, η σειρά μου.

-Περιμένω...Του είπε και του έκλεισε πάλι το μάτι.

-Ας κάνω λοιπόν την κίνησή μου. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία. Τώρα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο. Και είναι ότι ακριβώς χρειάζομαι. Καλώ τη Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter (?)

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι; Πώς το κάλεσες αυτό το τέρας; Βλέπω ότι είναι συνδυασμένο αλλά δεν είδα να παίζεις τον Πολυμερισμό πουθενά.

-Πράγματι, δεν το έκανα. Χάρη σε σένα κατάφερα να το καλέσω.

-Δηλαδή;

-Μα είναι πολύ απλό. Μία από τις ειδικές της ικανότητες, είναι να μπορείς να την καλέσεις; όταν τα τέρατα που απαιτούνται για να τη σχηματίσουν, βρίσκονται στο νεκροταφείο, εσύ ήδη κατέστρεψες τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι και μετά όταν έπαιξα τη Φιλανθρωπία, η μία από τις δύο κάρτες που πέταξα, ήταν η δική μου. Συνεπώς μπορώ να καλέσω αυτό το τέρας που θα σε νικήσει.

-Και πώς καθορίζονται οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνας; Αναρωτήθηκε

-Θα σου πω αμέσως. Πρώτα απ' όλα δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη κι όταν η Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter επιτίθεται σε ένα τέρας, η επίθεση και η άμυνά της είναι πάντα διπλάσια από αυτό το τέρας, επείσης το τέρας που δέχεται επίθεση, δε μπορεί να ενεργοποιήσει τις ειδικές του ικανότητες, βέβαια χάνω 300 πόντους μετά την καταστροφή του τέρατος αλλά δεν πειράζει.

-Μα.. αυτό σημαίνει ότι...

-Σημαίνει ότι αν κι έχω ένα μόνο τέρας, η Cyber Bladder θα καταστραφεί.

-Ήμουν τόσο κοντά...Είναι άδικο...!

-Έλα τώρα μάτια μου, ηρέμησε. Κι εσύ πήγες πολύ καλά, αλλά θα τελεύσω τη μονομαχία τώρα. Εμπρός Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter, επίθεση στην Cyber Bladder με το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας!

Αυτό ήταν. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει με την καταστροφή του τέρατός της, έχασε και ο Neo 300 πόντους αλλά δεν επηρέασε τη νίκη του. Όταν τελείωσε, την πλησίασε και της έπιασε το χέρι λέγοντας:

-Μπράβο σου. Πήγες πολύ καλά.

-Ευχαριστώ. Του απάντησε εκείνη παίρνοντας το χέρι του.

-Ίσως την επόμενη φορά καταφέρεις να με νικήσεις, σήμερα όμως με έκανες να ιδρώσω αρκετές φορές ξέρεις...

-Αλήθεια;

-Βεβαίως...Της απάντησε εκείνος και πήγαν πάλι δίπλα στις φίλες τους οι οποίες τους χειροκρότησαν και τους δύο.

Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν. Όλα είχαν τελειώσει αίσια και η ομάδα βγήκε ενωμένη ακόμα περισσότερο από αυτήν την περιπέτεια διατηρώντας στο ακέραιο την κλασικά έκφραση.

Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν...


End file.
